


Sister Of The Shield

by WWESpongefan



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 94,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWESpongefan/pseuds/WWESpongefan
Summary: Emily Thomas started off as a three year old at an orphanage. She is the adopted sister of Roman Reigns. Roman has always been very protective of her. When Roman comes to WWE, what will happen when his former Shield brother Seth Rollins catches her eye? What happens when Emily catches the eye of another sworn enemy Bray Wyatt? The bad guy probably isn't who you think it would be.





	1. Chapter 1

Sister of The Shield

Chapter One

Emily Thomas was three years old, she started out living in an orphanage in Pensacola, Florida. One day she met a family with a little boy, this little boy was Roman Reigns. He was about three years older than her and his parents were looking to adopt a girl. Emily was young, but all she wanted was a family. Whenever people came in to adopt kids, most people wanted a little boy, most people just preferred having a boy over having a girl. When the people at the orphanage found out that Roman's parents wanted a girl, they brought them to the room where they were keeping the girls. When the door opened all of the girls turned their attention to the people that came into the room and most of them came running up to Roman and his parents. There were two girls that didn't go to the door. Those girls were Emily and another girl named Brittany. Brittany was about Roman's age, she was one of the prettier girls, but she didn't really get along well with others. While the other girls were laughing, playing, having fun, and trying to get adopted by Roman's parents, Brittany was saying and doing some very mean things to Emily.

"You know I'll probably be the next one adopted. I'm the prettiest girl here now that Rachel is gone. No one is going to adopt you because no one wants you. No one cares about you... that's why your mom kept your brother and got rid of you."

Emily felt like crying, but only payed attention to the picture she was coloring. Brittany took Emily's picture and crayons and threw it on the floor.

"Hey!"

Brittany then laughed and pushed Emily in the floor.

"Coloring is for babies! Don't be such a baby!"

Roman actually saw this and wanted to say something. Everyone's attention was on Emily when she started crying. Roman came over to the girls and yelled at Brittany.

"Hey! That's not very nice. Don't be so mean... Don't be a bully!"

Brittany backed up, she was a little scared of this boy that came over and started yelling at her. One of the ladies that was in the orphanage took Brittany and told her to go play somewhere else. Emily had a scratch on her knee and when Brittany threw her picture on the ground, part of it ripped. Emily was too young to really understand what was going on, but she cried anyway. Roman was six years old at the time and knew how she felt because some of the boys at his school would sometimes fight with him. He made his way over to her and started picking up the crayons and started talking to her.

"Are you ok?"

Emily kept crying and wiped her face. She had a hand on her bleeding knee.

"No."

Roman tried to make her feel better. He looked at the picture she was coloring.

"Hey, you like to color too! I think coloring is really cool. What picture is that?"

Emily picked up her picture and showed him.

"That's a tiger. A pink tiger. That's kind of cool, I've never seen a pink tiger before. I have a picture to show you too, I colored a blue dragon. My name is Roman... Roman Reigns. What's your name?"

Emily wiped away her tears and still held her knee.

"Emily Thomas."

Roman smiled at her and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

Roman's parents had wondered where Roman went and finally found him when they saw him shaking Emily's hand. Roman's mom was a nurse and she saw Emily's knee bleeding.

"Hey... her knee is bleeding. Don't you people take care of the kids here?"

She made her way over to Emily and her husband was close behind her. She heard Roman talking to Emily and saw that they held hands for a moment when they were shaking hands and noticed the smile on Roman's face. She came over and asked for her name and asked what happened.

"Hi there... what's your name? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm Emily Thomas... I was pushed to the floor. Brittany did it... and she ripped my picture too."

Roman's mom put a band-aid on her knee and kept talking to her.

"Oh I'm sorry."

Emily started crying again a little. Roman nodded his head.

"Yeah... this mean girl was bullying her. I saw her get pushed to the floor and her stuff too."

"It was Brittany."

Roman's mom looked at her husband for a moment then back at Emily.

"Why did she do that?"

Emily started wiping her tears from her eyes.

"She said no one would adopt me. No one likes me... my mom didn't. She said coloring is for babies."

The first thing Roman's parents saw when they saw Emily was Roman talking with her. It almost broke their heart hearing this from her. It was then that their decision was clear.

"Well... would you like it if we adopted you?"

Emily wiped away the last of her tears and looked at all of them. She held Roman's hand and gave them a small smile.

"Yes... You want to adopt me?"

"We do. How old are you Emily?"

"Three."

They looked at her, she was a lot younger than the other girls, most of the other girls were between six and twelve. Emily had bright blond hair that went to about her shoulders and hazel eyes. The people in charge came over to them.

"So you're interested in adopting Emily?"

"We are."

"Ok, if you'll just follow me, we'll go do some paper work and then she's all yours."

Roman's dad called out to her.

"Come on Emily, follow us."

Emily was a bit shy and stood still for a moment. She didn't really know what was going on, and she was a bit nervous around new people. Roman noticed this and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Come on. It's ok, you can come with us, and you won't have to see that mean girl anymore."

Emily smiled at this and took Roman's hand as they walked out of the room. Brittany was sitting in the corner and she saw Emily walk out and had a disappointed look on her face, she was the one that was supposed to be adopted, not Emily. Emily was young, but she had already started believing the things that Brittany said to her about people not caring for her and not wanting to adopt her. She didn't know what to think when this family came up to her and said that they wanted to adopt her, but she smiled at Roman, he was the first person that had ever stood up for her. This six year old boy Roman Reigns, about three years older than her stood up for her. As the year would pass by, Emily grew up to love her new family. She didn't have any memory of her birth parents, but she did have memories from the orphanage. She would in time come to see Roman's parents as her own and Roman as her brother.

(To be continued.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sister Of The Shield

Chapter Two

It had been many years later after Roman's parents adopted Emily. Roman came from a family of wrestlers, it was almost like his destiny to keep wrestling in the family. Emily liked to watch wrestling, but she saw many people get hurt and that is what kept her out of the ring. Emily decided that she wanted to follow Roman's mom and go into nursing. Her and Roman had always been very close, there were times when she wished that he would mind his own business. This was during her teenage years when she started dating, Roman would always make sure that the guys that she was dating respected her. It was hard for her to find a date because Roman was one of the popular, strong, sports kind of guys that always watched out for their family. A lot of times when a guy found out that Emily was Roman's sister, they would get scared away because Roman was always close by. Emily had only had three boyfriends. One of those guys were scared off when they found out she was Roman's sister. Another guy broke up with her to be with someone else. It had been a year since Emily had dated anyone. This was because she found out that her boyfriend had cheated on her, Roman also found this out and beat the guy up. Emily was heartbroken at the time, but didn't need Roman fighting her battles for her. If she was to start another relationship, she would make sure that Roman didn't know about it. Roman was very excited when he heard that WWE was going to train him at FCW (NXT). Emily was very happy for Roman, but at the same time would miss seeing him since they were always so close. The doctors at WWE were always very busy and needed as much help as they could get so Emily thought this would be the perfect opportunity to find work, and still get to see Roman. Emily was very busy attending to the many bumps, bruises, and cuts by the rising WWE superstars and Divas. She didn't really talk to anyone, the only person she was comfortable around was Roman. Emily would travel with her brother, and once Roman made it to the main roster, she was introduced two other men that would make up the group known as The Shield, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. Emily thought that Dean was nice despite his on screen character and could easily relate to him. As for Seth, Emily thought he was cute, but she didn't really know him or talk to him. Dean and Seth knew that Emily was Roman's sister and didn't think much of it. It didn't seem to bother Roman as much with Dean and Seth being around his sister because he thought she saw them as friends. After a long match, Emily would love the way that Seth's two toned hair would kind of fluff up. She would kind of admire Seth from a distance because at times, she would see Seth with another woman. She wasn't sure if this woman was Seth's girlfriend, or if she was someone related to Seth. Seth saw Emily as a friend, Emily had a crush on Seth that Dean found out about. One day he brought this up to her while Roman was in a different room.

"Hey Emily."

"Hey Dean."

"So... what's going on between you and Seth?"

"Nothing..."

"Ok... sure."

"Nothing really."

"Ok, but you're always looking at him from a distance, and you're always smiling when he's around."

"So... I smile when you're around."

Emily was quiet and looked away. She hoped Dean didn't see her blushing, but he did. He looked at her and gave her a smirk.

"Why are you blushing?"

Emily held a hand up to her face. She was glad that Seth wasn't paying attention, Dean laughed at her.

"You like him don't you?"

Emily looked over at Seth, there was panic on her face. She looked back at Dean and punched his arm and pushed him around a corner out of sight.

"Shh! Does he know?"

"I don't think so. I haven't told him."

"You can't tell him... and especially not Roman."

"Chill out... I'm not going to tell anyone."

Emily looked back around a corner and saw Seth on his phone.

"You don't think he heard us do you?"

"Oh my god! Stop acting like a school girl with a crush. Just go over there and ask him if he likes you."

"No... I can't do that... what if he's seeing someone?"

"Ask him."

"I can't do that... You can't just ask a guy if they're seeing anyone."

"Sure you can... I do this at bars all the time... I see a girl sitting alone and I ask her if she came in with anyone."

"Well sure guys can do that... but it's different for women."

"Then how are you ever going to figure out if he likes you or not?"

"I don't know... But I can't ask him... He may already be seeing someone... Sometimes I see him with another woman. Is he seeing someone else?"

"I don't know."

"Well... don't guys talk to other guys about the kind of girls they like?"

"Yeah why?"

"Does... he ever talk about me?"

"Well... he's said that he likes when we all hang out, but I don't know if he likes you the way you like him. That's just something you're going to have to figure out on your own since you don't want me to tell him."

"And don't tell Roman either. I don't really want him getting involved."

"I won't tell him. To me... it was obvious that you liked Seth, but what if Roman already knows that you like Seth, or what if Seth already knows that you like him."

Emily was quiet for a moment.

"I hope not."

Dean was getting ready for a match.

"Well... good luck with him."

Dean pat her on the shoulder and went to go get changed for his match. While Dean was walking away she saw Roman making his way back to her, he was all ready for a match, Shield vest and all. Emily was looking around the corner at Seth and jumped when Roman came up behind her.

"Hey."

"Oh my... you scared me!"

"Sorry. What are you doing? Why were you looking around the corner?"

Roman was about to look around the corner when Emily pointed at something.

"Oh hey! Did you hear that? I think Dean said that he needed some more tape for his hands."

"Ok."

Roman went back into the locker room. Emily took off before Roman caught on, she also didn't want Seth to find out that she had been staring at him. Emily went to a room and had to wait to see if anyone needed any help as far as medical work went. Emily did get to watch a bit of the show. During The Shield's match, Seth had jumped from the top rope to do a splash move and the person he was going to do it to put up their knees and it really affected Seth's ribs. Seth took a lot of punishment in the match and even got busted open on his forehead. The Shield won their match, but Seth would have to see Emily backstage. Dean and Roman had to help him back. Roman went to go shower and change and Dean brought Seth into the room where Emily was. Seth had his vest off and was feeling at his ribs. His forehead was also bleeding.

"There she is Seth. She'll take care of you."

Dean pat Seth on the back. Seth didn't see it, but Emily did. He gave Emily a wink and a thumbs up.

"Roman is taking a shower, he'll be out in like fifteen minutes. If you guys need me, I'll be at catering. Don't have too much fun without me."

Dean walked away and left Seth and Emily alone. She knew that Seth was part of The Shield, but they had never really talked alone before and she didn't know much about him. She was actually really nervous, this was really the first time that she had been left alone with him. She couldn't just stand around, she needed to help Seth. He would need to be wrapped up around his ribs and he would have to have a few stitches in his head. She was running around to get the supplies that she needed, she was really nervous and didn't say anything. Seth knew that Emily was Roman's sister, but they never talked. He started wondering if maybe she was shy or if she didn't like him. Even though he was hurting he started talking to her.

"So Emily... we don't really talk much. So that left me to wonder... are you just really shy, or do you just not like me?"

Emily put her supplies on a table and gave him a small smile.

"Oh... I can just be really shy sometimes."

"Well... you and Dean seem to get along. I don't bite you know."

Seth gave her a smile and she laughed a little and she grabbed a wash clothe and something to stitch his forehead up with.

"I guess I don't see you as much as I do Dean."

Seth gave her a smile as she started to wipe the blood from his head.

"We should fix that."

Emily smiled back at him, she had been afraid to be alone with him, but now they had started talking. This was definitely the start of something.

(To be continued.)


	3. Chapter 3

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Three

Seth had got hurt in a match, Dean and Roman helped him to the back to see Emily. Roman had went to to take a shower and Dean went to catering. Emily liked helping people, but she was extremely shy around Seth.

"So Emily... we don't really talk much. So that left me to wonder... are you just really shy, or do you just not like me?"

Emily put her supplies on a table and gave him a small smile.

"Oh... I can just be really shy sometimes."

"Well... you and Dean seem to get along. I don't bite you know."

Seth gave her a smile and she laughed a little and grabbed a wash clothe and something to stitch his forehead up with.

"I guess I don't see you as much as I do Dean."

Seth gave her a smile as she started to wipe the blood from his head.

"We should fix that."

Emily smiled at him a wiped the blood from his head. They had seen each other around, but had never really talked before. Seth held out his hand to her.

"Seth Rollins."

Emily smiled and shook his hand.

"Emily Thomas."

"So, you're Roman's sister, and you don't have the same last name?"

"I was adopted."

"Oh... so Roman isn't really your brother."

"No, but we're still probably closer than a lot of other siblings. Oh... this will probably hurt, I need to give you a few stitches for your cut."

"It's fine... go ahead."

Seth closed his eyes as Emily started putting the stitches in his head. Emily had grown quiet again, she wanted to focus on what she was doing, but she was also a bit upset. She would sometimes get upset when she would mention that she was adopted. Her early childhood came back to her. One of the earliest memories Emily had was at the orphanage, she could remember her mom leaving her there while her brother still left with her. Emily was scared when she realized that her mom left, and she didn't know what was going on. As she grew up she always wondered how her real family was doing, but at the same time it upset her. Why would her mom keep her brother and get rid of her? One of the reasons why she was so close to Roman was because he was really the first person that stood up for her, he was the first person that made her feel wanted. Then she thought back to the boyfriends that she had, and felt a little upset about that because it always seemed like no one wanted to be with her. What was she doing wrong? Why didn't anyone want to be with her? One of the things Emily liked was to feel wanted, or needed. This is why she took a job with WWE to help out the doctors. There were always people in need and she liked to help people. Emily had finished stitching up Seth's forehead and seemed to daze out. Seth opened his eyes and noticed that she wasn't all there, like maybe there was something bothering her. Was it because of something he said, or was it a personal matter that he needed to stay out of? He was a bit concerned, he didn't have to ask her what the exact issue was, because she may not want to talk about it, but he would ask her if anything was wrong.

"Hey... Emily, not that it's really any of my business, but is there something bothering you? You don't seem as happy as you were a few minutes ago."

This brought Emily out of her daze and she looked back at Seth. He could tell something was bothering her?

"Oh... it's that obvious that something is bothering me?"

"Well... you kind of stopped talking, and you just seem kind of down."

"Well... I don't really know if anything is really bothering me... I was just thinking. I'm ok."

A doctor interrupted them when he came in with Neville. Neville had hurt his knee.

"You're still working on Seth? Come on Emily... less talking, more working. We have other WWE superstars that depend on you. You can't just be on the sidelines talking. There are people that need you."

"Ok... Sorry. Just have a seat over there Neville and I'll get right to you. In the meantime... that knee looks a little swollen. If you look to your left, you should find an ice pack, that should help with the swelling."

Neville grabbed an ice pack and put it on his knee. Emily turned her attention back to Seth. He still needed to be wrapped up around his ribs. She then apologized to Seth.

"I'm sorry Seth... you probably want to get going, and here I am just talking the night away. Wow... those are red spots right now, but they'll be bad bruises later. I'll get you wrapped up, I usually don't talk this much."

Emily started wrapping his up. She had to do everything she could not to blush as she was touching his shirtless body. Seth smiled at her.

"It's ok. I'm not in a hurry, and I like talking to you. Maybe we can talk more often, but under different circumstances."

"Yeah, that sounds cool. You're part of The Shield too, but I don't really know that much about you."

"Well... if you're up for it sometime... maybe we could hang out sometime. Just the two of us. We could go eat somewhere, talk, and get to know each other... if you want to that is."

Emily smiled at this. Was he just being friendly, or was he asking her out? Seth had once again broke up with his girlfriend and was getting annoyed with their constant getting together and then breaking up. He knew that Emily was Roman's sister, but he didn't care. He liked Emily, and thought she was cute. She had finally finished wrapping him up and looked up at him, he had finally got her attention. His brown eyes met her hazel eyes really for the first time. He was really taking in what she looked like, blonde hair, and hazel eyes. They both seemed to stare at each other for a minute. She enjoyed the sight of his fluffed up two toned hair and brown eyes. Here she was right in front of her crush, they were finally talking to each other. She could feel her cheeks warming up and she was sure that she was blushing. She smiled and brought a hand up to her face and finally she gave him a response.

"Are... Are you asking me out?... Like on a date?"

Seth gave her a smile.

"If that's what you want it to be."

Neville usually didn't pay much attention to what other people were saying, but he couldn't help it, they were in the same room.

"Come on... Just go out and stop flirting."

Emily was blushing hard now, but Seth only seemed to get a little excited.

"Well, what do you say?"

"Ok sure... we could go somewhere to talk, and get to know each other. We'll see how it goes. Sure... we can go on a date."

"Awesome... we should exchange numbers."

Seth grabs a piece of paper and started writing down his number.

"Ok... I'll use the paper to write down my number too."

Emily tore part of the paper, wrote down her number and they exchanged numbers. Seth looked at it, and then at her.

"Thanks. I'll have to text or call you later, and also thanks for helping me out, I'm feeling better already."

Emily smiled at him as he started walking out of the room.

"Good, that's what I was hoping for."

Seth smiled at her and waved.

"Ok... I'll see you around I guess. I'll text you or call you later."

"Ok, bye Seth."

Seth left and Emily had the biggest smile on her face, her crush just asked her out and gave her his number. Seth did want to get to know more about Emily, she did seem to put a smile on her face and act like nothing was wrong. Emily was Roman's sister... there was the whole issue of telling him that he was going on a date with her. If they don't tell him, he would find out sooner or later and be mad because no one told him. Meanwhile, Emily was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Neville start talking to her. She had almost forgot that Neville was there and needed help.

"So... you and Seth huh?"

"Oh... well he kind of caught me off guard. I didn't expect him to ask me out. Sorry to keep you waiting... we've never even really talked to each other before. I don't really talk that much. Tonight was really the first time I've really talked to Seth. So... your knee doesn't seem as swollen as it was. I'm going to wrap it up for you. Once you get settled down for the night, you can ice it again and prop it up. Just take it easy ok."

"Ok thanks... and good luck with Seth."

"Thanks, bye."

Emily was really excited now. Seth had either went to catering, or to get his stuff from the locker room. Dean came in the room for a minute and started talking to her.

"So... how did it go with Seth?"

"Good..."

Emily was kind of blushing and Dean caught on.

"Better than good... I see you blushing. Come on, tell me what happened."

"So basically... Seth said that we should talk more and get to know each other... we uh... kind of agreed to go on a date and..."

She was cut off by Dean.

"Oh so things went really well while I was gone. When is this date?"

"I don't know yet... we exchanged numbers, he said he would call me later."

Roman didn't hear everything and came walking into the room.

"Who's going to call later?"

Emily had to think fast, and hope that Dean would stick with her.

"Oh dad will... I missed his call earlier because I was tending to Seth, and so he texted me and said he will call me later."

"Ok. I'll see you later sis... We're about to head out for the night."

"Ok, bye Roman."

"Well... actually, I think I'll go get something from catering first."

"Ok... see you later."

Roman walked out of the room. Dean stayed behind for a minute.

"Smooth... real smooth, but you know he's going to find out sooner or later. Why not just tell him?"

"I don't want him being so overprotective and try to keep people away from me. So... Seth and I are going to go on a date... I don't know when yet, but I don't want Roman to stop me from seeing Seth. I don't really want to tell Roman right now, but I will at some point."

"Well anyway congrats on Seth... but what if Seth decides to tell him?"

Emily was quiet for a moment.

"I guess I didn't really think about that."

"Oh well... I wouldn't worry about it too much right now. If I were you, I would keep your phone close. Seth is always on his phone, so he will probably call or text you soon. I'll see you later kid."

"Ok, bye Dean."

Emily had different thoughts going through her head. She was excited about Seth finally being interested in her, but at the same time, she was worried about what Roman would say or do if/when he found out. With Roman being as protective as he is, she wasn't sure if he would let Seth date her. This is the only thing that annoyed her about Roman, he would always stick his nose in her dating life, this is why if a relationship started between her and Seth that she would be able to keep it a secret from him. Secrets were not always the best way to go. Things were definitely getting interesting fast.

(To be continued.)


	4. Chapter 4

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Four

Emily was really excited, Seth Rollins had kind of asked her out. They exchanged numbers and would call or text each other so they could find out when they would have their first date. Emily was in her hotel room when her phone started ringing. She looked it at and smiled when she saw that it was Seth, she answered it and tried not to sound too excited.

"Hello."

"Hey... is this Emily?"

"Yes."

"Ok, just making sure... I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"So... you are Roman's sister... how is he when it comes to you dating people?"

"He's... very protective of me. I love that he's protective of me, but he needs to keep his nose out of my dating life. If he doesn't know already... I don't really want him knowing what's going on just yet. He won't leave me alone if he finds out that I'm dating someone."

"It's fine... I haven't told him, and I won't tell him unless you want me to. I wanted to call you and ask you when a good time to have our first date would be."

"Are you free this weekend Seth?"

"No... The Shield has house shows to go to."

"Hmm... Monday is Raw... Tuesday is the Smackdown taping."

"Wednesday or Thursday could work, if you're not busy."

"I'm not..."

"Ok... I've been traveling the road a while now... There is this really nice restaurant in St. Louis we could go to. How about we meet there Thursday at eight?"

"That sounds great Seth. I can't wait to see you."

Emily could almost hear his ego on the other end of the phone.

"A little eager aren't we?"

Emily laughed and blushed.

"Maybe a little."

"So Thursday at eight?"

"Yes. I'll see you then."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Finally it was Thursday, Emily was really excited for her date with Seth. He had told her that it was a nice restaurant so she would want to look nice. She didn't wear dresses much, and she didn't want to be over dressed. She just wanted to look cute. She decided to go with a cute yellow dress with a white belt and polka dots on it, she curled her hair a little and put on flat white shoes. She arrived at the restaurant a few minutes late, she went in and told one of the waiters that she was on the reservation list. The waiter led her back to the table and Seth was already waiting for her. She thought he looked really handsome. He had on a black button up shirt, a gray blazer and gray dress pants, his hair was pulled back into a man bun, he had glasses on. Seth cleaned up good, he smiled at her when he finally saw her and took in what she was wearing.

"Hey... good to see you Emily."

"Seth I'm so sorry I'm late... it took me a little longer than I thought to get ready, and I had a hard time finding the place."

"It's fine... don't worry about it. We're not in a hurry. Sit and relax a little."

The table they sat at was a booth, she sat down directly across from him. She noticed the way he and everyone else was dressed and felt under dressed.

"Oh wow... you said it was a nice restaurant so I tried to dress up a little, but I still feel under dressed."

"Well part of that may be my fault... I wanted to dress to impress. I think you look beautiful Emily."

Emily smiled, blushed and looked away for a moment. Then she said something back to him.

"Well... just so you know... you did dress to impress. You look great Seth, you clean up good."

"Thanks... I try."

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"Mostly to read, but yeah..."

Emily blushed at this before she said it.

"I think... I think you look cute Seth. The glasses really make you look cute."

They were both doing their fair share of flirting and Seth laughed and was about to say something back when a waiter came to take their orders. Once the waiter was gone, they went back to talking.

"So... tell me a little something about yourself Emily."

"Well... as you already know... I help out the doctors for WWE, and I'm Roman's sister."

"Didn't you say something about being adopted?"

"Yeah... Roman's parents adopted me."

"Do you remember when?"

"They adopted me when I was about three..."

Emily seemed a little upset about this and Seth thought about changing the subject.

"I'm sorry... Did I upset you? Does talking about this upset you?"

"Not that much... But I'm always thinking... and always wondering... how is my real family doing today, and why would my mom keep my brother and get rid of me? Why..."

Emily had to stop for a minute to catch her breath, it was really upsetting her and a few tears ran down her face messing up her make up.

"Why... didn't she want me?... Why didn't she love me?"

Seth actually got up from where he was sitting, and went over to her wrapping his arms around her and brought her in for a hug. He handed her his napkin to wipe her tears.

"I'm sorry Emily... I shouldn't have asked... I think I got a little too personal too soon."

Emily wiped her eyes and hugged him.

"It's fine... you would have found out sooner or later."

"So... you and Roman... you're close?"

"Very close... Before his parents adopted me, there was this mean girl. She would always say that no one would adopt me, and she pushed me into the floor. Roman saw what happened and stood up for me. He was really the first person that ever stood up for me so... we will always have a special bond. His parents saw us together and I guess... thought I would make a good addition to the family."

"You seem a little calmer now."

"I am... I feeling better now Seth, thank you."

Seth went back over to his side of the table.

"So... on a little less personal note, what made you want to come to WWE?"

"Well, Roman had wrestling in his blood, but I can't really tolerate physical pain. Roman's mom is a nurse and I kind of followed in her footsteps. I like helping people and I love WWE so I thought, why not help out the doctors at WWE?"

Emily looked around at all the decorations in the room. At some point their food came, so they would eat a little and talk a little.

"This really is a nice restaurant. I've had boyfriends in the past, but I've never really been to a restaurant this nice."

"Well... what did they do, take you out to fast food and pizza places?"

"Yeah... that and the fact that we would never really be together very long once they found out I was Roman's sister. Roman is a big guy... so he kind of scares everyone away. The last relationship I had didn't go very well, the last guy I was dating cheated on me, and Roman kicked his ass for it. That was a year ago. I haven't dated for two reasons, because I was really heartbroken, and also because Roman kicked the guy's ass. So I told myself that if I started a new relationship that I wouldn't want Roman to know about it because he would be so overprotective of me. I know it's not good to have secrets, but I don't want Roman to know just yet."

"I won't tell him if you won't."

Emily smiled at him and went to shake his hand.

"Deal. So Seth... if you don't kind me asking... what made you want to go on a date with me anyway?"

"Well... I would see you with Roman and sometimes Dean so I started wondering if maybe you didn't like me. I kind of admired you from a distance because I wasn't exactly sure if you were with Dean or..."

"No. Dean is just a good friend. I'm a little shy... I've kind of had a crush on you for a while now, but I was too afraid to tell you. Sometimes I would see you with another girl so I wasn't sure if that person was seeing you or if that person was related to you. So, I've kind of admired you from a distance too."

"Well, I did have a girlfriend, she would sometimes be around backstage, but we would keep getting together and keep breaking up. Finally I had enough, I always thought you were cute so... I asked you when I saw you if you would go on a date with me. What do you think so far?"

"I've really enjoyed being here with you Seth, having someone to talk to, and the food was really great."

"So, you would do this again?"

"Yeah! I really like you Seth."

"And I like you... So, I guess I should ask just to make it official... Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to!"

"Awesome!"

Seth goes to kiss her, but she stops him.

"Wait... I said I'd be your girlfriend, but I don't kiss on the first date."

"Oh... Sorry Emily. That was me. I got a little too excited there."

"It's ok. We could hug or hold hands. I just think a kiss on the first date would be taking things a little too fast."

"I completely understand. We can take things slow, no problem."

Seth pays for their dinner and they go their separate ways for the night. Emily was really excited now, she was officially Seth's girlfriend now. In a way she did want to kiss Seth, but a kiss on the first date would be taking things too fast right? Seth seemed like he was cool with taking things slow, but this is just what he showed her. How did he really feel about it? Was he upset because she didn't kiss him? Emily felt a little guilty about keeping this a secret from Roman, but she may not have been the only one keeping secrets.

(To be continued.)


	5. Chapter 5

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Five

Emily was in a room waiting to see if anyone needed help after their matches. She couldn't help but overhear a random conversation between Dean and Roman. Some of the conversation actually involved her.

"So Dean, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok..."

"I think there are certain things she tells you since you're her friend, but she wouldn't want me to know because she doesn't want me involved. Something is going on, she's not telling me, but I know something is going on. She tends to try to change the subject when there is something going on that she doesn't want me to know about."

"Do look at me man... I don't know her every move. I don't follow her around like a stalker or anything. I don't know what's going on."

"Well... she's hiding something, and I want to know what something is."

"What makes you think she's hiding something?"

"She seems very distracted when I'm around, she acts like she doesn't want to talk to me. It kind of bothers me."

"Why?"

"We've always been close ever since my parents adopted her. I just feel like lately, she doesn't want me around. It kind of hurts... someone you've always been close to just decided to stop talking to you, or being around you."

"Yeah... I know what you mean."

"So Dean, do you know where Seth is?"

"Probably at catering, or getting ready for tonight. Well, I wouldn't worry too much about Emily, she's probably just wants to feel like a strong independent woman. You always said that you were close, maybe you're just getting too close in her space."

"Yeah... I guess so. She acted this way the last time I found out she had a boyfriend. I found out that he cheated on her, and I kicked his ass!"

"Well... something weird did happen the other day."

"What?"

"I think I saw Bo Dallas hanging around. I'm not even sure if he was hurt, but he kept smiling at her."

"Well, that's Bo Dallas. He smiles at everyone."

"Yeah, but something even weirder happened."

"What?"

"He kissed her hand. I saw it. I didn't hear what he was saying, but Emily didn't seem very interested."

"Looks like I may have to find him and teach him a lesson... Don't mess with my sister. It looks like I need to make it clear to everyone here that my sister is off limits"

"So... you don't want her dating anyone you work with?"

"It has to be someone that I know, and someone that I trust. The only people I trust here, are you, and Seth. Everyone else, not so much."

Roman and Dean walk off and Seth comes around the corner, he made sure that they were gone so that he could see Emily across the hall. They had been seeing each other for about a week now, Seth smiled when he saw her.

"Hey babe."

Seth kisses her.

"Seth..."

Emily is quiet for a minute and looks out the doorway to see if Roman was gone.

"Seth what are you doing here? Roman could have seen us."

"Well he didn't. What, no hello, how was your day?"

"I'm sorry, Roman was just here, and he was just talking about me. He knows that something is going on. He's always been good at these kind of things. He always knows when I'm hiding something."

"He knows?"

"I don't think he knows about us, but I think he's starting to get suspicious. I can't keep doing this... I can't keep us a secret, I don't like keeping secrets, but I can't have him following us around every second of the day either. If Roman finds out about us, there is no telling what he'll do."

"What's he going to do, try to keep us apart? He can't do that. Who is he to say who you can or can't be with? You're a grown woman, you can do what you want, and be with who you want."

"But I feel kind of bad about this... He thinks that I don't want him in my life. That's not true... Roman and I have always been close so of course I want him in my life. I just don't want him messing around in my dating life and try to stop someone from dating me."

Emily could tell that there was something on Seth's mind.

"Hey... what's on your mind Seth? Are you upset? Do you want me to tell him?"

"No. You don't have to tell him. I just have something on my mind."

"Well you can talk to me about it."

"No... I can't actually."

"Why not? Is it something bad?"

"Well... I'm not sure. I just don't think you'll think of me in the same way once I have to do this. I was told not to tell anyone what's going to happen tonight. Let's just say, it's going to shock the world, a lot of people are going to be upset, and you might be one of them."

"I promise I won't get upset. Ok... so you can't tell me what's going to happen, can you at least give me a hint?"

"Let's just say that it involves your brother."

"So, that's all you're going to tell me."

"Yeah... sorry babe."

Seth gives her a quick kiss and leaves.

As Seth leaves, there are another pair of eyes watching them. This person tends to admire Emily and the smile on her face, but something about seeing her with Seth was very upsetting. This person believed that Seth was no good for her and was waiting for her to figure this out on her own. The date was June 2nd, 2014. The event that Seth was talking about was the break up of The Shield. Seth was right about one thing, a lot of people were upset about it. Emily was shocked as she witnessed Seth swing a chair and watched it hit her brother in the back. She watched the whole attack on Dean and Roman, she knew she would have to take care of them later. Roman already had bruises on his back from the previous night. Emily was at a loss for words, she was shocked and angry at the same time as she watched Seth swing a chair at her best friend and brother. But was the break up of The Shield the only secret he was hiding from her? She had to remember that this was all part of WWE, but she felt real anger rising up inside of her. This would definitely be something that she would confront him about the next time she saw him.

(To be continued.)


	6. Chapter 6

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Six

Emily couldn't believe what she just saw, Seth had just destroyed The Shield. She watched in horror as her boyfriend hit her brother and best friend in the back with a steel chair. No one saw this coming, he had warned her that something would happen that she wouldn't like, but she didn't expect this. He didn't even tell Roman or Dean what was supposed to happen. She watched as WWE officials helped Dean and Roman to the back. A few minutes later Dean and Roman are both in the same room as her. They had their vests off and she could already see the quickly forming bruises on both of them. Dean seemed to be in shock, but Roman was pissed.

"That Sell Out Son of a Bitch... He stabbed us in the back."

Emily wrapped up Roman's back.

"What the Hell was he thinking?"

"I don't know, but he's lucky that we're still sore from Payback the night before, because otherwise we would kick his ass. Right Dean? Dean!"

Dean seemed to be in a trance. He couldn't believe what just happened. He was in disbelief, but he was also pissed at Seth. They had been through everything together as The Shield, and now Seth threw all of that away and sold out, joining The Authority. He answered Roman.

"What? Oh... Yeah."

Roman looked at Dean.

"Are you ok over there?"

"Hell no I'm not ok!... my brother just stabbed me in the back. After all we've been through, he decides to sell out and stab us in the back... I can't believe it, but at the same time I'm pissed. The next time I see him I'm going to kick his ass!"

"So you didn't know what was going to happen Dean?"

"No."

Dean looks at Emily.

"Did you know what was going to happen?"

Emily's eyes got really big.

"What? No... you guys see him more than I do. Why would you think I would know something you don't?"

Roman looked at her and said what was on his mind.

"Because you're hiding something. There's something you're not telling us."

Emily had finished wrapping up Roman and went to Dean.

"Yeah so what if I am hiding something? You don't have to know everything."

"You knew this was going to happen!"

"What?! No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Don't lie to me Emily. I've known you for about twenty four years now. I know when you're lying, or when you're hiding something."

Emily started feeling nervous because she thought he knew that she had been seeing Seth.

"You knew this was going to happen."

Emily finished wrapping up Dean and they were just sitting around now.

"Ok listen... Seth told me something would happen, but he wouldn't tell me what. Ok yes... I knew he was going to do something, but I didn't know he was going to do that. He didn't tell me what it was, but he did tell me that everyone would be upset when he did do it."

"Well he was right, but upset is an understatement. I think what Seth needs to be wondering is who is going to kick his ass first, Me, or Dean. He hit me first, but he hit Dean a lot more."

"Yeah... you guys still have the marks from last night at Payback, but tonight's attack, Dean had it worse. Roman I don't think Seth is your only problem. Randy Orton was there too."

"Oh believe me, I'll get my hands on Randy Orton."

"I'm really sorry about what happened... I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't know exactly what it was that was going to happen. I have you guys wrapped up now. Just take it easy, I know you guys are pissed and want to get back at Seth, but you guys should heal up a little first. I don't like seeing my brother and best friend get hurt."

"Yeah well... I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was pissed at Seth and took out my anger on you. Thanks for wrapping us up Emily. We're going to head out for the night. I love you sis, be careful."

"Love you too Roman, bye guys."

Emily watched as Dean and Roman painfully walked out of the room. She felt sorry for them and at the same time felt a sense of relief. Roman only seemed to think she was keeping the break up of The Shield a secret. He didn't ask her about anything else. As she watched Dean and Roman leave the room, she felt anger build up in her directed towards Seth. About a minute later Seth poked his head around the corner and noticed that Dean and Roman were gone.

"So... they're finally gone?"

Emily looked over at Seth and had a look of anger on her face.

"You're real lucky I don't call them back here!"

"What? Oh come on... Not you too."

"How can you do this? Why would you do this? Roman is my brother, Dean is my best friend. You stabbed them in the back!"

"Listen!... Emily."

Seth had to calm himself down before he continued.

"I knew you would be upset... I tried to tell you. I couldn't tell you exactly what was going to happen because if I do that, I could get in trouble with WWE. So that makes me the bad guy... all because I couldn't tell you what happened."

Emily seemed to calm down now. She seemed to understand, but she was still a little upset.

"Why did you do it?"

"There are two reasons... one of the reasons is because Daniel Bryan is out and WWE wanted to split The Shield up so we can focus on our solo careers. Now there will be excitement in WWE, Dean and Roman are going to want to get their hands on me, and that makes for a good feud. The other reason why I joined The Authority is because I was promised that I would at some point win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Please don't be mad at me"

"I'm not really mad... just surprised and kind of hurt. Roman is my brother, and Dean is my best friend, how can you expect me not to be upset?"

Seth then takes her into his arms and hugs her.

"I'm really sorry Emily. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Seth kisses her and her hurt and anger seemed to face away. She was really surprised with the next thing he said.

"I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose... You know I love you... right?"

Emily was surprised by this. Bray Wyatt was secretly watching them. He had always admired Emily and love seeing her smile, but talked to himself from behind a corner where no one heard him.

"No... he doesn't. Don't listen to him... Don't let him lie to you Emily. He... does not love you. I know guys like him... He's no good. He's just no good for you Emily. He'll never change... don't listen to his lies. He doesn't love you... Not like I do."

(To be continuing.)


	7. Chapter 7

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Seven

Emily had a talk with Seth once Dean and Roman left, she was upset that Seth didn't tell her what was going to happen. Seth had turned his back on his Shield brothers. Seth didn't want her to be mad.

"I'm not really mad... just surprised and kind of hurt. Roman is my brother, and Dean is my best friend, how can you expect me not to be upset?"

Seth then takes her into his arms and hugs her.

"I'm really sorry Emily. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Seth kisses her and her hurt and anger seemed to fade away. She was really surprised with the next thing he said.

"I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose... You know I love you... right?"

Emily was surprised by this. Bray Wyatt was secretly watching them. He had always admired Emily and loved seeing her smile, but talked to himself behind a corner where no one heard him.

No... he doesn't. Don't listen to him... Don't let him lie to you Emily. He... does not love you. I know guys like him... He's no good. He's just not good for you Emily. He'll never change... don't listen to his lies. He doesn't love you... Not like I do."

Bray continued to listen and secretly watch as he hoped that Emily wouldn't fall for Seth's words. Unfortunately for Bray, Emily had been hurt many times. Emily had a crush on Seth and she thought what she was feeling was love. They had only been together for about a week and wasn't thinking clearly. She wasn't mad at him anymore and she kissed Seth.

"I love you too Seth."

Bray shook his head and thought to himself.

"It looks like she will have to find out on her own... the hard way. I was hoping that she would be able to see through his lies. She's going to end up hurting because of him. Everyone makes mistakes... The last thing I want for you Emily, is to see you suffer, but this is a lesson you have to learn. Seth Rollins is a mistake Emily... but you will soon find that out for yourself."

Bray turned and went walked the other way to leave for the night. Bray constantly had Emily on his mind. He had never introduced himself to her since she was with Seth, but that didn't mean that he could watch over her. He wanted to desperately tell her what was going on with Seth, and how he felt about her, but he knew he couldn't do either of those things. If it was meant to be, fate would bring them together, if not, Bray would just stick to admiring her from a distance. The next week, Seth and Emily seemed to be closer than ever. They were still trying to keep their relationship a secret from Roman, but things between Emily and Seth seemed to go to the next level everytime they were around each other. Emily was in her usual room to help anyone that may have needed medical attention when Seth came in.

"Hey babe."

Emily smiled at him.

"Hey Seth, you're here early."

"Yeah well... I thought I'd try to get here before Roman, and before everyone else so we could have a little alone time."

Seth gave her a quick kiss.

"I missed you... it's been two days since we've seen each other."

"I missed you too Seth."

Seth kissed her again, harder and deeper this time. Emily had missed him, but pulled away. She was afraid that someone would see them. Seth was a little frustrated at this.

"I don't get it Emily... you say you missed me, but you won't even let me kiss you."

"I have missed you Seth... I just feel like we're pushing our luck a little. Someone is going to find out what's going on. We need to be careful."

"So What? I really don't care at this point... maybe I'm tired of being careful."

Seth backs her against a wall, wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply again, Emily closes her eyes as she felt her heart pounding up against his and she kissed him back. Seth should have listened to Emily because the very person that they didn't want to know what was going on figured it out. Instead of blowing up right then and there, Roman decided to save his energy for when he faced Seth later on. He wasn't exactly sure if Emily had willingly kissed Seth, or if he had forced himself on her. Not only did Roman want to kick Seth's ass for stabbing him in the back and turning on The Shield, but also for messing around with his sister. He would also have a talk with Emily about this when the time was right. He was definitely not happy that Seth was kissing his sister, but he took his anger with him and went to go warm up. He then realized that the breakup of The Shield wasn't the only thing Emily was hiding from him. Roman was gone now and Seth and Emily were so into the moment. It was almost like Emily forgot that she didn't want anyone to catch them together, a part of her didn't care. Emily was so dazed that she soon began to realize that Seth's hands began to travel around her body, and his lips began to kiss her in places other than her face. She was already against a wall and he pressed his body against hers and kissed her neck. Emily wasn't exactly comfortable with this and came to her senses, she knew this wasn't right.

"Seth..."

Seth had his eyes closed, he was taking in her scent, and kept his body pressed up against hers.

"Hmm?... You smell... so good babe... Mmm... Why don't we... take this... to the locker room? Just the two of us... I can... lock the door... then we can... do... whatever we want babe."

Seth kissed her neck in between certain words, and this was when she really became nervous and uncomfortable and whined as she tried to push him away.

"Seth... stop it."

Seth was getting pissed off now.

"What the hell Emily?!... Don't be playing around like this... Don't start something only to stop."

"You need to stop Seth!"

"Stop what?! All I want to do is love you and kiss you, but you won't even let me do that!"

Emily was getting a little scared because Seth had raised his voice at her. She thought things were going too fast, and she didn't exactly like the way things were going. She knew what he was trying to do. Before she could say anything else he got off of her and started pacing the room.

"You know what?... Forget it! ... It's obvious now that I made a mistake... I opened up to you... I told you how I felt about you... It's clear to me now that you don't feel the same."

"What? No... Seth, it's not like that at all. It's just... all of this seems to be going way too fast. We just got together about two weeks ago... and already you're telling me that you love me and... I just think all of this is happening too fast. I need a little time to think, and a little bit of space... Please don't be mad at me."

Seth stood still now and took a breath.

"Why didn't you just tell me? If you wanted time to think, all you had to do was ask. We can take things slow... No problem. I'll leave you alone now."

Seth goes to walk out of the room, but Emily called out to him.

"Wait!... You're not mad at me... Are you?"

"No..."

Emily gave him a small smile and hugged him.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise... I'm not mad. I need to go get ready... I'll see you later ok?"

Seth gave her a quick and gentle kiss.

"I love you Emily."

"I love you too Seth."

They smiled and waved goodbye to each other and Seth left. He could fake a smile around her, but once he left the room, he rolled his eyes and stormed down the hallway. It was obvious to Seth now that he wasn't going to get what he wanted from Emily.

(To be continued.)


	8. Chapter 8

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Eight

Even though Seth had told Emily that he wasn't mad at her, a part of her didn't believe him. It was obvious that Seth wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but Emily wasn't exactly comfortable with the level he wanted to take it to. It was time for Raw now and at times Emily felt like someone was watching her. She left the room she usually stayed in and went to catering for something to eat. Everytime she turned around, she felt like she had eyes on her, but there was nobody there. Suddenly she heard a voice and she jumped and her heart rate picked up.

"Excuse me."

"Oh my... How long have you been standing there? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Is it the lantern or the beard? Sometimes I scare people even without being in character... I'm sorry, I don't think we've properly met. My name is Bray Wyatt."

"Yeah, I know who you are. I've seen you on TV. My name is Emily... Emily Thomas. I help out the WWE doctors."

"So nice to finally meet you. I've seen you around, but I never wanted to bother you. I've seen you around with The Shield... or former members of The Shield I should say."

"Yeah... I'm Roman's adopted sister. Dean is my best friend."

"What about you and Rollins?"

"Seth?... He's my boyfriend. We started going out about two weeks ago."

"I see... That's an interesting situation... How did Roman take it once he found out? I'm sure with The Shield broken up now, it must be an interesting situation with Seth being your boyfriend now that Seth is no longer in The Shield."

"Well... I haven't exactly told Roman... you see, he's always been very overprotective of me when it comes to my dating life. Roman and I have always been close, but the one thing I don't want is Roman sticking his nose in my dating life. Um... You and Roman don't talk do you?"

"Not really. Our paths don't really cross that much."

"Word travels fast backstage... who all knows about me and Seth?"

"Well that depends... who all have you told?"

"Well, Dean knows, Neville knows, and now you know. I'm hoping that none of the divas know because if they do Roman would find out before the night is over. You can't really trust any of them with secrets."

"Your secret is safe with me... It was nice talking to you Emily, and nice meeting you."

Bray stuck out his hand for her to shake. Emily smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you too Bray. Excuse me, I need to get back to the medical room, someone may need me soon."

Emily went back to the medical room and thought to herself.

"Bray Wyatt is so much different from his character. On screen, he's supposed to be seen as a monster, as someone to fear. He's so nice. I think he would be a good guy to be friends with. He seems like the type of guy that would listen to your problems and offer advice."

Emily was in the medical room watching Raw. On screen Roman wanted to get his hands on Seth for stabbing him in the back and for turning on The Shield, but Roman had another reason for wanting to get his hands on Seth. He wanted to get his hands on Seth and teach him a lesson, he wanted Seth to stay away from his sister. Once the bell rang, Roman charged at Seth. Seth quickly got out of the ring and ran around the ring to get away from Roman, Roman chased after Seth. Once Seth got back in the ring he watched Roman get in the ring and started his attack. He kicked at Roman to try to keep him down. It was definitely an interesting match for Emily to watch, seeing her brother and boyfriend fight, she hoped that neither of them got hurt. Right before Raw went to a commercial, Seth went to do a high flying move to knock Roman off his feet, but Roman side stepped Seth and gave him a hard Superman Punch. Seth then on instinct rolled out of the ring and fell to the floor before Roman could pin him. Once Raw came back from commercial, there was a replay of what happened during commercial. Seth saw that Roman was coming for him outside of the ring and pushed Roman into the steel steps. Roman hit them shoulder first and Seth took advantage. In the ring, Seth was working on Roman's shoulder. At one point of the match Roman broke Seth's hold, but that was when Seth kicked Roman hard on the side of his head. Roman was down on the ground dazed for a moment. Seth went to the top rope to try to put Roman away. Seth didn't notice Roman slowly getting up. Right when Seth jumped from the top rope, Roman saw what was coming and gave Seth a Spear in mid air, nearly breaking Seth in half. Seth didn't move after this and Roman got the three count. Once Roman's music hit and the ref held his hand in the air, Roman looked down at Seth and yelled something at him that both Seth and Emily could understand.

"Stay... The Hell away from my Sister!"

Roman then stormed out of the ring and up the ramp. A few minutes later, Roman was backstage looking for Emily. The medical room was empty and Roman came in.

"Emily, we need to talk. Now!"

"What's going on?"

"I think you know exactly what's going on! You knew that The Shield was going to break up, and you've secretly been seeing Seth behind my back! Hell no! Not him!"

"What? How did you...?"

"It's not that hard to find out when I see him kissing all over you."

"Well... I knew you wouldn't let me see him if you knew I liked him, and you're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"I knew Seth was a no good sneak, but I didn't think my sister would sneak around behind my back. I thought we were better than that. We're family."

Roman would always throw around the word family, and honestly it bothered Emily.

"We are not family! I have a real family out there somewhere... They gave me up, but no matter how much you and your family tried to welcome me, I've never fit in and I never will. You need to stop trying to tell me what's best for me. I'm a grown woman, I can date whoever I want, you can't control me and tell me who I can or can't date. If I want to date Seth, then I'll date Seth and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Emily was so mad at Roman that she pushed her way past him and stormed out of the room. Roman knew then that he had overreacted and he knew that it would be best to let her go and cool off. Emily would sometimes go to the locker room after Seth had a match. She wanted to see Seth and talk to him, and also apologize for what he had to go through with Roman during their match. Right before she got to the locker room she heard a few voices. She didn't think much about it and went right in, she then immediately wished that she hadn't. She could hear and now could see Seth and another woman together. The woman had been screaming out Seth's name, but they suddenly stopped once Seth turned his head and saw Emily there.

"Shit!"

Seth reached for a towel and did his best to cover himself. The woman was also embarrassed and tried to cover herself as well.

"What the Hell Seth, who is she? I thought you locked the door."

It only took Emily a second to realize what was going on. She didn't say a word, she only had hate and anger inside of her eyes as she glared at Seth. Tears streamed down her face as she left the locker room. She didn't go back to the medical room. A few superstars and divas saw that she was upset and were concerned, but she ran past everyone and went to a dark isolated location. She was heartbroken and wanted to be left alone. She had sadness, but mostly anger and hate inside of her directed at Seth. There was no way she was going to Roman. Then Roman would probably rub it in her face and say that he was right about Seth. She didn't want to go to Roman, she didn't need him fighting all of her battles for him. She was in a dark isolated location and she saw a few random things on the ground near her. There was a pocket knife, a baseball bat, a box of matches, and a jug of gasoline. She didn't know why all of these objects were here with her, but she wanted to get back at Seth. She wanted revenge on him for what he did to her. She was hurting, but also felt anger and hatred towards Seth and had an idea, she wiped away her tears, took these objects in her arms and made her way towards the parking lot. What she didn't know was that Bray had placed these items here for her. It was like he knew Seth was going to cheat on her and he knew that Emily would want revenge. A smile made it's way to Bray's face as he watched her take his "gifts" to her with her. As he watched her walk away he thought to himself.

"You brought this upon yourself Seth Rollins. This reminds me of a few lines from William Congreve, in The Mourning Bride, 1697: As you'll answer it, take heed This Slave commit no Violence upon Himself. I've been deceiv'd. The Publick Safety Requires he should be more confin'd; and none, No not the Princes self, permitted to Confer with him. I'll quit you to the King. Vile and ingrate! too late thou shalt repent The base Injustice thou hast done my Love: Yes, thou shalt know, spite of thy past Distress, And all those Ills which thou so long hast mourn'd; Heav'n has no Rage, like Love to Hatred turn'd, Nor Hell a Fury, like a Woman scorn'd."

(To be continued.)


	9. Chapter 9

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Nine

Emily was so emotionally unbalanced, a part of her current state of mind was because she always felt like she didn't belong in Roman's family no matter how much he and his family made her feel welcome. Roman had found out that she was dating Seth and was upset about it because she kept it a secret from him. Emily wasn't even going to listen to everything that he had to say because she was a grown woman, and she could date whoever she wanted. She went to go talk to Seth and apologize for the what Roman did in their match earlier. When she came in the locker room, she found out that Seth had been sneaking around with his old girlfriend. Emily recognized her because she would sometimes be backstage before Emily and Seth started going out. Emily found out that Seth had been sneaking around with his ex girlfriend and that was when Emily lost it. She cried a little bit, but was mostly filled with anger and hatred towards Seth. She didn't say anything to him and stormed out of the locker room, she ran right past everyone and went to a dark isolated location. She didn't want anyone to see her cry and she didn't want Seth to get away with what he did. She decided to take matters into her own hands. An idea hit her when she saw a few random objects laying around. She was a little curious as to why a baseball bat, pocket knife, matches and gasoline were just randomly laying around. She was a little curious, but didn't really think much about it, she took these items and went out of the dark room. Once she left, Bray looked on from behind a corner with a smile on his face. Most of the time he didn't really act like his on screen character, but there was a time and a place for everything. He had been watching over Emily, but also watching Seth. He knew that Seth wasn't the type of guy that would settle down with just one woman, but he hoped that Seth would treat Emily different. Bray noticed Seth and his ex in the hallway before they made their way to the locker room, and rage filled Bray and he thought to himself.

"You can't do that to Emily!"

Bray wasn't sure if Emily would ever find out, or even come his way. He thought, just in case Emily came into the room he was in, he would set out a few things for her so that she could plan her revenge. When Bray was setting up his feud with The Undertaker around Wrestlemania, he had built a coffin, only to set it on fire later. Bray had used gasoline to really get the fire going. Bray knew that Emily found out about Seth when she came into the dark room crying and upset. He could sense that she had more anger and hatred than anything else. Once he saw that Seth was sneaking around with his ex, he wanted revenge, not just for himself and because Bray himself had feelings for Emily, but he hoped that Emily would come by and take these items with her. He smiled as he watched her gather up these items and placed them into a bag. No one was in the hallway now, and Emily went to a different locker room where Dean would normally be getting ready for his match. Dean wasn't in his locker room, but his black leather jacket was hanging up. Emily had a smirk on her face as she looked down at the bag with her items of destruction. She went to go try on Dean's jacket. It felt so good having Dean's jacket on, it was really big on her, but she felt really tough and wanted to be wearing Dean's jacket when she would cause destruction and mayhem. She saw a note tablet laying around. She grabbed it and started writing a note for Dean.

"Sorry Dean... I'm borrowing your jacket for tonight. Don't be mad... I've got some very important "business" to take care of. You'll know once you see it on TV. I promise I will give it back to you the next time I see you." - Emily

Emily left Dean's locker room and started heading towards the parking lot. Emily was usually a good girl, and she would let things go, but with everything that had happened, she decided that it was time to let out her inner bad girl. Even though she would have much rather hit Seth with a baseball bat, she thought of the next best thing. She knew that she could possibly be arrested or have to pay for it, but she didn't care. Before she went to the parking lot, she saw a camera man just standing around like he was waiting for something to do. Emily had a smirk on her face and yelled out to the camera man.

"Hey... Camera man... Do you want to film something exciting for the whole WWE Universe to see?"

"Well, usually I'm not allowed to film anything unless I'm told to."

"I know... but you're going to want to film this... So, you know how sometimes WWE Superstars destroy other people's property?"

"Yeah."

"This is one of those times... Follow me, and start filming when I tell you to."

The camera man followed Emily out into the parking lot. Emily got out her phone, pulled up a song by Carrie Underwood and was ready to press the play button, but before she did that, she told the camera man to start filming.

"Hello WWE Universe!... My name is Emily Thomas. I'm not a WWE Diva, but one thing you may want to know is that I was dating Seth Rollins."

The crowd started to boo this, but Emily cut them off.

"Wait! You didn't let me finish... I said I was dating Seth Rollins, which means... not anymore. I could explain to you why, but I think I'll do something even better... Something that I think all of you will like."

The camera man zoomed out to show a car. Emily smiled and took out a baseball bat.

"Hey look... it's Seth's car."

The crowd went crazy as Emily knocked off one of Seth's mirrors with the baseball bat. Emily watched as the mirror went flying and she laughed to herself.

"Hey... I think I just hit a home run... only, it's with a side mirror and not a baseball."

Emily then pressed play on her phone and Carrie Underwood's song Before He Cheats started playing.

(First Verse)

"Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp, and she's probably getting frisky. Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey. Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick, showing her how to shoot a combo... And he don't know..."

(Chorus)

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights. Slashed a hole in all four tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

(Second Verse)

"Right now, she's probably up sing some white trash version of Shania karaoke. Right now, she's probably saying I'm drunk, and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky. Right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo... Oh and he don't know..."

(Chorus)

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights. Slashed a hole in all four tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

(Third part)

"I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl... cause the next time that he cheats... Oh you know it won't be on me. No, not on me..."

(Chorus, and Last part)

"Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights. Slashed a hole in all four tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. Oh before he cheats... Oh, oh."

Using Carrie Underwood's song gave people an idea of what happened, but Emily did worse damage to Seth's car than what was described in the song. Emily broke all of his windows, front, and back windshields, busted out all of the lights front and back. Emily did carve her name into Seth's seats. On the outside, Emily took the pocketknife and slashed all of the tires, then made a heart with hers and Seth's initials on the hood of his car. ET+SR. She then started making a big X mark over Seth's initials. Emily had done a great bit of damage to Seth's car, but she still wasn't done. She took the baseball bat and swung at the hood multiple times, she made dents all over the hood, around the doors, on top of the car, and even at the back of the car. Emily swung the baseball bat until she felt like she had all of her aggression out. She was also tired at this point, but wanted to do one more thing. She started pouring gasoline on the inside and on the outside of Seth's car. The camera man was still filming, Emily had almost all of her anger out, she gave a smirk to the audience and said only one more thing.

"Maybe next time... he'll think before he cheats."

Emily then takes a match, strikes it, and throws it on the inside of Seth's car. The fire started spreading fast on the inside. She also took another match and soon the outside of the car was on fire as well. Soon the whole car was surrounded by flames. Emily only walked off with a satisfied smirk on her face as the audience cheered. She had finally stood up for herself, really for the first time. The whole world had seen Emily for the first time, and most people saw her as a woman not to mess with, or she will have her revenge, those that knew her knew that this wasn't the real her. The camera man kept filming Seth's burning car as Emily watched it burn and then left the arena with a satisfied smirk on her face not really caring about the consequences of her actions. What she didn't know was that she didn't just start a physical fire with Seth's car, but also a metaphorical fire. She may have just made an enemy for life. There was no way that something like this wasn't going to go unnoticed.

(To be continued.)


	10. Chapter 10

Sister Of The Shield

Chapter Ten

Emily couldn't believe that she had just destroyed Seth's car on national television. She had exposed herself to the world, people knew what she looked like now. Emily had done this on Raw. She was never really needed for Smackdown so she worked during Raw. It had been a week since she destroyed Seth's car. At the time when Emily destroyed Seth's car, she felt good about it. Now it had been a week, and she was sure that something was going to happen. Emily got out of her car at the arena, but started pacing back and forth thinking to herself.

Should I even go into the medical room? After last week, I wouldn't be surprised if I was fired. Am I going to end up paying for Seth to get a new car, or will I be arrested? I was so pissed of at Seth... I wasn't thinking about what I was doing. I'm here now... people may need me. I brought this upon myself, I'll be ready for the consequences... If I have to pay for Seth a new car, I'll pay for him a new car... If I get arrested then, then I get arrested. If I get fired, then I get fired. I'm not a coward... I don't need Roman fighting my battles for me. I will face what's coming to me."

Emily walked to the medical room, but was constantly looking over her shoulder. Triple H, Stephanie, and Seth were watching her from a distance. Triple H was talking to Seth.

"There she is Seth. Do you want us to have her pay for you a new car, do you want us to have her arrested, or do you want us to fire her?"

Seth was unusually calm about this.

"Don't even worry about it."

"Don't worry about it? Seth, he destroyed your car. Don't you want us to take some sort of action against her?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I will take care of the situation in a calm, professional manner. I'll go talk to her."

"Ok. Let us know if you change your mind."

Triple H and Stephanie walk away. Seth was going to go up to her when he saw Dean and Roman go into the medical room. He still needed to stay away from them now that he broke up The Shield. Roman and Emily had not talked to each other since Roman found out about her and Seth. Dean was the most talkative out of the three of them. Roman just stood in the doorway. Dean had been excited about seeing her. He couldn't believe what she did the week before.

"Woah! Hey Em! I haven't seen you in a week."

Emily remembered that she had to return Dean's jacket.

"Oh... hey! Here is your jacket back Dean!"

Dean smiled at her, but wouldn't take it.

"You know what?... Keep it. I'll get me another one. It looked good on you last week. Who knew you were such a bad girl?"

Roman actually spoke up now.

"What the hell were you thinking Emily?!... I'll answer that. You weren't thinking at all. You exposed yourself in front of the whole WWE Universe, and you destroyed Seth's car. I'll admit... it was pretty bad ass, but at the same time it was stupid! You know you can get fired, or have to pay for his car, or get put in jail right?"

"I know! I didn't care at the time. I was just so pissed off at him.

Dean held his hands up.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Roman started making his way over to her.

"After last week, when you said that we weren't family and that you've never fit in, or that you never will... It kind of hurt a little. I always thought of you as family Em. We've always been close so I don't understand why you said what you did."

"I don't know... I guess I was just thinking... I've always wondered what my life could have been like if my mom didn't keep me up. I don't even remember what she looked like... I know I had a brother, but I don't remember what he looked like either. It just hurts I guess... my mom gave me up... she didn't want me."

Emily started crying a little. Roman came over to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey... come here. How come you never said this before?"

"I... It hurt too much. I do love you, and your parents Roman... I just wish... I just wish my real mom would have loved me."

Dean felt a little sorry for her too, and also came over to her and gave her a hug.

"Well... look at me and Roman... We haven't know each other as long as you've known Roman, but it's not necessarily blood that makes us brothers... it's the bond. Being there for each other you know?"

Emily wiped away her tears and knew what he meant.

"Yeah... Roman has always been there for me... even when I didn't want him to be. Listen Roman... the one thing you have got to stop doing... is try to stop guy from going out with me. I'm a grown woman now, and I don't really want you sticking your nose in my dating life."

"I get that Em, but you're my sister and I want to look out for you. I want to make sure that you are safe, and that the guy respects you."

Emily finally smiles at this.

"Thank you Roman... thank you for looking out for me, and for being there for me all of these years. You've really stopped me from making some big mistakes... So last week... and the past few weeks actually, I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life. Seth... was a mistake. I had a crush on him, and I didn't see it, but I should have known that if he was saying that he loved me after two weeks that it would be too good to be true. Then I lose my mind and I destroyed his car. What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out. We'll keep our eyes out for Seth and The Authority."

Dean gave her another hug before he left.

"Hey... Roman is my brother... that makes you my sister. You know that right? You've always been the Sister of The Shield, and you always will be. The Shield was all about family, and it always will be, but apparently Seth didn't consider us family."

Emily smiled at Dean.

"Yeah."

"So I've got your back too Em! Don't worry, we'll take care of Seth and The Authority, you just worry about wrapping people up and all of that stuff."

"I will. Thanks Dean, thanks Roman."

"We do need to go get ready for our match though. We'll do that, then we'll be right back ok?"

"Ok. Bye guys."

Roman and Dean left and everything was quiet. Emily smiled, she was glad that she had fixed things with Roman, and now Dean said that he considered her a sister. Everything was quiet for a while, Emily was watching Dean and Roman on the screen and didn't notice Seth come in. He chose his moment very carefully because Dean and Roman were gone and he didn't see anyone in the hallway. Emily didn't see or hear him come in and was caught off guard when he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. She yelped in surprise, but he put a hand up to her mouth and held her against the wall. He was so much stronger than she was, and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"You thought... you were going to get away with destroying my car?"

Emily moved her head so that she could say something.

"You're a liar and a cheater! You deserved it! I can't believe I was stupid enough to listen to you when you said you loved me. You're a fucking liar Seth! You cheated on me with your ex. We're done!... Somehow I knew you didn't love me... you just wanted to screw me... So... because I didn't want that, you decide to go back to screwing your ex!"

Seth was mad at this and slapped her hard in the face. Emily let out a yelp in pain and tried to put a hand up to her face, but Seth was holding her arms tight and had his body against hers against the wall.

"You know you still want me Emily... too bad you had to go and pull a stunt like you did last week. Oh.. and Ashley... she kisses so much better than you do."

Emily struggled against him and she got on of her hands free and slapped Seth right across the face. Seth slapped her back harder and Emily fell to the ground in pain. Seth felt at his jaw and laughed a little. Seth finally noticed that Emily was wearing Dean's jacket. He forced Emily back to her feet and back against the wall.

"Well... by the looks of it... I wasn't the only one that was screwing around... You were wearing that jacket last week too now that I think about it. You've been screwing around with Dean Ambrose... I know this because I know Dean... He doesn't give his jacket to a girl unless he's screwed her."

"You're wrong!... I took Dean's jacket last week before I messed up your car, and he didn't know about it. He said I could keep it."

Because of what Emily said, that brought Seth back to the reason why he came in to begin with. Seth had her up against the wall and then he put his hand around her neck.

"That reminds me of why I came in here... There is still the whole issue of my car... Triple H and Stephanie were going to make you pay for my car, or have you arrested or fired, but I told them no... They don't know what exactly I'm going to do, but you'll soon find out. You decided to take matters into your own hands last week... well now it's my turn. You're going to wish that you hadn't destroyed my car last week."

Emily was having a hard time breathing, and a few tears were coming from her eyes. In between breaths, she called out to him and begged him to stop.

"Seth... please... stop."

"Stop! Oh no... I'm not going to stop. In fact, I'm just getting started... You say stop, but you don't want me to stop really... you enjoy this. You still want me... and I want you. So... whether you like it or not... I'm going to have my way with you. By the time I'm done with you... you're going to wish you never met me."

Seth's grip on her neck tightened and it got harder to breathe so she couldn't cry out. She could see the sick grin on Seth's face. She expected to be punished somehow like having to pay for his car, or being arrested or fired, but she didn't expect this... She was running out of air and she closed her eyes as silent tears fell. There was nothing she could do. Seth was going to have his way with her, and possibly kill her, but when it seemed like all hope was lost, she fell to the ground trying to breathe. She was crying, but also realized that Seth was no longer on her. She didn't see everything that happened because she almost passed out from lack of air, but as her breathing returned back to normal she could see and hear someone yelling. The last part she understood. Seth had run off.

"...And if I ever see you touch her again... I'm going to make you wish that you were never even born!"

Emily was coughing and still struggling a little with breathing and still crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and she realized who it was that saved her.

"Bray Wyatt?"

As bad timing would have it, Dean and Roman came back from their match to check on Emily. Emily was on the ground, hurt by the looks of it, Seth was gone and to Dean and Roman, it seemed like Bray was the only person in the room. Roman saw his sister on the ground and saw Bray near her and he went off.

"You Son of a Bitch!"

(To be continued.)


	11. Chapter 11

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Eleven

Emily was terrified, and she couldn't move. Seth had her pinned against the wall and had his body pressed up against her. He had slapped her in the face, she wanted to cry out for help, but Seth had her by the neck. She had begged him to stop, but his grip only increased pressure on her neck. He forcefully kissed her to keep her quiet and let his other hand roam her body. Emily couldn't move or yell for help, she was helpless, there was nothing she could do. Seth was going to have his way with her, all she could do was cry silent tears and close her eyes. She didn't want to see his face, but she hoped that it would all be over soon. Seth thought that he picked his moment carefully. Dean and Roman were in a match and no one else was in the hallway, or at least he thought no one was. Bray heard her yelp when she was hit and went to go see where the noise came from. At first he was shocked by what he saw, but then anger took over when he saw that Seth had Emily by the neck and his body pressed against hers. Emily looked helpless and Bray had seen enough, he ran into the room and pulled Seth off of her and started punching Seth. Emily was on the ground, she was scared and shaking. She was coughing, crying, and trying to get her breathing back to normal. She had almost passed out from lack of air and she didn't know what was going on. She heard someone yelling, but couldn't make out all of it. Seth had tried to fight Bray, but Bray was stronger than him so Seth pushed Bray so that he would be out of his grip and then Seth ran off before Bray could get his hands on him again. Emily could only make out the last bit of what was being said.

"... And if I ever see you touch her again... I'm going to make you wish that you were never even born!"

Emily's breathing had now returned back to normal and she wiped the tears from her eyes and finally saw who it was that had saved her. She was a bit surprised at who it was.

"Bray Wyatt?"

Bray turned his attention to Emily on the ground. He was going to go help her up, but as bad timing would have it, Dean and Roman came back from their match to check on Emily. Emily was on the ground, hurt by the looks of it, Seth was gone and to Dean and Roman, it seemed like Bray was the only person in the room. Roman saw his sister on the ground and he saw Bray near her and he went off.

"You Son of a Bitch!"

This was when Roman Speared Bray to the ground and started punching him. A camera man heard Roman yelling in the hallway and went to go film what was going on. Dean was going to join in, but he stopped to check on Emily.

"Emily!... Are you ok? Oh Shit!... He had you by the neck?"

"What?! No!... You've got to stop Roman... Seth did this to me!... He tried to rape me! It wasn't Bray! Roman Stop!"

"You're just going to have to wait until he's done. Now that he's started, he not going to stop."

Emily tried to yell at Roman, but she was hurting from where Seth had her by the neck. A bunch of referees had to pull Roman off of Bray. Dean even had to step in and pull Roman back. Triple H came in and made an announcement.

"Roman since you still have some fight left in you, tonight you will be competing again against Bray Wyatt."

Triple H looked over at Emily. Dean was standing with her. Seth came in with Triple H.

"You know what Triple H? I think it would be a good idea to have Emily arrested for destroying my car last week."

A few police officers came into the room and started putting handcuffs on her. Roman didn't really know what to do. Dean had been arrested before and didn't like the idea of Emily being arrested. He remembered what Emily told him and knew that if she went to jail that she could be forced to share a cell with a bunch of men much bigger than her that were actual criminals. Dean noticed that Emily was still wearing his jacket and spoke up before they took her away.

"Wait! You can't arrest her!"

Seth yelled back at Dean.

"Yes they can! She destroyed my car."

Now only Dean and Seth were talking. Dean yelled back at him.

"If anyone should be arrested, it should be you. She told me what you tried to do"

Seth noticed the cameras and knew Dean couldn't say what he tried to do.

"Right... What did I do Dean?"

Dean couldn't say exactly what happened, but he noticed that Emily also had marks on her face.

"Well... I would say ask Emily, but I don't think she can really talk with those hand prints on her neck, or with a busted lip."

The camera man actually zoomed up on Emily and showed the marks on her neck and face. People turned their attention back to Seth.

"I never touched her. Who is to say someone else didn't do this to her?"

Roman looked over at Bray.

"Bray was the only person in here when I saw her on the ground."

Triple H looked over at Bray.

"So was it Bray then?"

Seth interrupted. he would have loved to see Bray be arrested, but he would rather see Roman fight Bray than have Roman after him.

"I think we're forgetting the issue at hand... The issue isn't whether or not someone attacked Emily, those bruises could be a week old. The issue is... she destroyed my car and I want her arrested. Dean is just trying to stop his little buddy, girlfriend, or whatever she is from being arrested."

The police officers were going to put Emily in a police car, but Dean spoke up again.

"Wait!... If anyone should be arrested... it should be me."

Seth looked at Dean confused.

"She's the one that destroyed my car."

Dean was quiet for a moment and looked at the ground.

"She may have been the one to destroy your car, but it was my idea... So... you see she's wearing my jacket... I thought she would look really cool wearing it while she destroyed your car. It was all me ok!"

Triple H looked at Seth.

"Well Seth it's up to you... if it was Dean that gave her the idea, then we could arrest him instead."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds as Seth thought about it. He finally agreed.

"Fine! Take him away!"

The police officers took the handcuffed off Emily and made their way to Dean and put the handcuffs on him. Emily was surprised at this.

"No!... Dean?!"

Triple H interrupted her.

"Ok... So Dean is going to jail, but I think Emily deserves to be punished since she was the one to destroy Seth's car... I'm not going to fire you, you're very useful when it comes to medical work, but if you want to act like a Diva, then you'll get treated like a Diva."

Emily's eyes went wide.

"I can't compete!"

"That's not what I had in mind... So... when a Superstar or Diva do something the boss doesn't like, they can either be fired or suspended for a certain amount of time."

Triple H was quiet for a few seconds to think.

"You're suspended... Two weeks, no pay. Starting right now! Get out of here!"

Emily looked at Seth and saw the satisfied smirk on his face. She glared at him. He was the cause of all of this. She saw Bray being helped up by the referees. She felt bad for Bray. He had been caught in a bad situation. Wrong place at the wrong time. She was grateful to Bray for coming to her rescue, but she felt guilty because Seth had run off and it looked like Bray was the one to attack her. Roman had went off on Bray for no reason. Now Bray and Roman were going to have a match later. She was going to say something to Roman, but the sound of the police sirens interrupted her train of thought. Then there was Dean... he took the fall for her. She should have been the one that was arrested and he took her place.

Triple H saw that she was still there.

"What are you still doing here?! I told you to get out of here!"

Emily looked over towards the police car as it drove away with Dean and tears filled her eyes. She ran off and went to the parking lot. Roman was going to go after when Triple H stopped him.

"In case you forgot... you have another match. I suggest you get ready for it."

Roman looked at Triple H for a moment, then at Bray and Seth and then stormed off. He was a bit confused about the Bray and Seth situation, but Bray was the one that was in the room when he saw Emily. Emily ran to the parking lot, got in her car and put her hands on the steering wheel to have something to hold on to. She put her head on her hands and cried. She knew she better get it out of system now because she knew that she couldn't drive down the road like this. Five, then ten minutes passed before she stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and drove to an airport. She thought that since she was suspended for two weeks that she could go home. Maybe her family could help put her back together. Family... Emily thought about Roman's parents, and she remembered what she said to Roman about how she felt like she never fit in. They were all she had, they were the only people she could turn to. Before Emily got on a plane, she got a text from Roman.

"I'm still confused about this whole Bray and Seth situation. I can't stand either one. Bray was the one around when I saw you on the floor so I went after him. We'll talk about that next time I see you. Right now... you should just go home and see mom and dad. It's times like this that you need family the most. I know you said that you felt like you never really fit in, but they love you and they just want to help... and Dean... he loves you too. Don't worry about Dean, I'll get him out. Don't feel bad about what happened to Dean. The Shield is still a family... Dean is like family and he considers you family too. He's just looking out for his sister, just like I do. So go home, clear your head, pray, and come back stronger. I love you Em. See you in two weeks. I'm sure you still want me to kick Seth's ass for you so I'll be sure to do that for you." :) -Roman.

Roman's text was enough to cheer her up a little. She couldn't help but worry about Bray a little since he had to face Roman. She would definitely talk to Bray when she came back. She smiled at the part where he said Dean loved her. It really touched her heart by what Dean did for her. The Shield really was a family... except for Seth. Anger and hatred came back to her as she thought about Seth again. Part of this was her own fault for destroying Seth's car, but she did agree with something Seth said. She wished that she never met him. She had a crush on him, but now all she felt for Seth was hate. She now knew what Bray knew all along, that Seth was no good for her. The last part of Roman's text made her laugh a little when Roman said that he would kick Seth's ass for her. There were times when Emily felt like she didn't fit in Roman's family, and there were times when Emily wanted Roman to stay out of her business, but it was times like this that she was glad that Roman was there for her to stand up for her. At this point she considered Roman... and Dean her brothers.

(To be continued.)


	12. Chapter 12

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twelve

Emily was an emotional mess. She got off an airplane in Pensacola Florida and when she went to get her stuff, she was greeted by Roman's parents. Roman's mom came up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Emily sweetie. How are you feeling? Roman told us you were upset, but wouldn't tell us exactly what was going on. So we wanted to be here for you. It's times like this when you need your family the most."

"I've just been through a lot over the past few weeks. I don't really want to talk about it here, can we talk about it when we get home?"

"Sure sweetie, and there's no hurry, you talk whenever you feel like talking, whenever you feel comfortable."

Emily gave them a small smile.

"I'm just... so glad you're here."

Since Emily was adopted, she didn't always call Roman's parents mom or dad. Once they got home, Emily went to her room and started to unpack her stuff. She had few pictures on a table beside her TV. One was a family picture, it had her, Roman, the Usos and Roman's dad. Emily looked at the picture and to her, it seemed like she was the only one in the picture that didn't belong. Emily looked at the picture, with Roman's family being Samoan she always felt like she never belonged. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and saw Roman's dad.

"Hey Em... just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk? Maybe there is something we can do to help."

Emily thought for a moment and then finally left her room and came in the living room.

"I don't even really know where to start."

"Tell us everything. We can't know how to help you if you won't tell us."

"Well... I guess I should start with how I feel. I really don't want to upset you... I love you both and you've done so much for me, but... I feel like I've never really fit in. I just feel like maybe I've done something wrong. I feel like I was a mistake, like maybe I shouldn't have even existed."

"Now don't be saying any of that. You are not a mistake. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I guess I've always thought this... I feel so... worthless. I can't remember what my real parents looked like, but I do remember that I had a brother. Again... I love you, and I appreciate everything you've done, I just wonder what my life would have been like if my real parents never gave me up. I remember the day I first arrived at the orphanage... my mom said she would be back and that I should play with a few toys while I wait. I saw her and my brother leave, but they never came back. I was so scared because I was left with a bunch of people I didn't know, and then they tell me that I would be staying there and that my mom wasn't coming back. I cried for the first few days, but then the people in charge just tried to keep me busy to forget about my mom leaving me. So I've always wondered two things ever since then... Why did my mom leave me, and take my brother, and why didn't she love me?... What did I do... that was so wrong that she would want to give me up?"

Both of Roman's parents hugged her as she started crying. It was Roman's mom that spoke up next.

"You didn't do anything wrong sweetie, and your mom did love you... There is just so much that you don't know. We wanted to tell you this when you were older, so now I think you should know the reason why you were sent to the orphanage... Before we adopted you, when we were signing papers and everything, the people in charge at the orphanage had a whole file on your family... They said that your real mom was not well. Your real parents had split up and it was really hard on your mom. Your real dad didn't know about this, but she had cancer, and when she left you at the orphanage, she only had a few months left to live. Your real brother was going to live with your real dad. Your real dad didn't know about this because he and your mom split up before you were born so he doesn't even know you exist. Your real mom thought the reason why the split up happened was because she was pregnant with you. They didn't know the real reason why the split up happened, but your mom thought that if your real dad knew you existed, he would think that you were not really his child and not take care of you... So... your really mother had cancer before you were even born, but she loved you enough to go through with the pregnancy. You were born healthy, but her health just kept getting worse, and this was a time before people could really do much about cancer. She tried to take care of you for as long as she could, but she knew she was dying, she sent your brother to live with his dad, and she sent you to the orphanage so that someone would adopt you and give you a better life."

Emily was quiet for a while, she was taking in everything that was just said.

"So... my mom was pregnant with me and my parents split up before I was born. She didn't think my dad would take care of me... and she had cancer so she sent me to the orphanage so that someone would adopt me and take care of me."

"That's about right."

"I do have just one more thing that I have to know... Out of everyone that you could have picked... why did you pick me?"

"We first saw you with Roman, this girl had been really mean to you and Roman stood up for you. The two of you seemed to bond almost instantly, but I remember you had also got hurt somehow and the people there weren't really watching out for you. I think... it was your knee or something, but anyway, when you first smiled at us and held Roman's hand we knew we wanted you to be in our family. I know it hasn't been easy for you. You've always wondered about your real family and so you felt like you never fit in ours, but we've always thought of you and our own daughter. We've always thought of you as family, we've always loved you, and we always will love you."

Emily wiped the last of her tears away, smiled and hugged them both.

"I love you too. Thank you both so much for everything you've done, and for loving me. This wasn't the only thing bothering me."

"What's going on? Anything we can help you with?"

"I'm don't think so, but I guess I could at least talk about it. So... you guys know Seth... he was in The Shield."

"Yeah... that backstabbing traitor. What about him?"

"Well... before he turned on The Shield... I kind of had a crush on him. We started going out, but Roman didn't know about it. You know how Roman is... always sticking his nose in my dating life. So maybe... keeping this a secret from Roman wasn't the best idea. So... after two weeks, Seth tells me he loves me."

Both of Roman's parents look at each other and shake their heads, but Emily continued.

"I know... to me it felt like maybe it was too soon, but I had a crush on him and I didn't think much about it... So then later on... Seth was getting a little... touchy feely... I wasn't exactly comfortable with that so I tell him that we need to take things slow. Everything seems fine, but then later on... I find out something I didn't want to know... Seth was cheating on me with his ex girlfriend... and I don't just mean they were see each other... but... when I was going to talk to him about the way Roman was during their match... that was when I found out that Seth was screwing around... So... because of that, and other things on my mind, lets just say I may have done something I shouldn't have done. I let my emotions take over and I wasn't thinking clearly."

"So... you destroyed Seth's car."

"Yeah. You saw that?"

"We did, but we didn't know what was going on. Sounds to me like Seth deserved that and more. You were on TV last week. Someone else says you were last night too, but we didn't get to see it. What happened?"

"So... what you need to know is what the cameras didn't get. So... I was sure that I was going to get fired, arrested, or have to pay for Seth's car, but when no one was around... Seth came in the medical room and attacked me. He... he had his hand around my neck... he had me up against the wall, touching me everywhere... He tried to rape me. I guess he didn't want me arrested or fired because he thought he would get back at me that way."

"So Roman beat his ass?!"

"Actually... Dean and Roman had a match and they didn't know what was going on. Seth could have killed me, but someone else came and saved me... Someone I wouldn't have expected... Bray Wyatt."

Roman's parents looked at each other confused.

"Bray Wyatt? You mean that Hawaiian shirt, bearded, lantern carrying nut job that talks to himself? That Bray Wyatt?"

"Yeah that's him. I didn't expect him to save me. I met him the week before... he actually seemed really nice, and I'm glad that he showed up to save me. The problem is... Seth had attacked me and I had almost passed out, so when Bray came in and beat up Seth, Seth ran off. I guess when Bray was going to help me, that was when Dean and Roman showed up. It was made to look like Bray attacked me, this was when Roman went off and the camera crew came in to film Roman beating up Bray. Seth later came back in with Triple H and police officers saying that he wanted me arrested. I was wearing Dean's jacket and something happened that I didn't understand. Dean took my place... I was supposed to be arrested, and he somehow made everyone believe that he was the one that came up with the idea. So... since Dean was arrested... Triple H sent me home for two weeks without pay."

"So Dean and Roman are close, and you and Roman are close, so I guess Dean was just looking out for you, but I don't understand why Bray would do what he did. He's supposed to be this monster that everyone is supposed to fear, and yet he stops Seth?"

"I don't think Bray is a bad guy... just misunderstood. I will have to talk to him when I come back... First of course, I'll have to apologize for whatever Roman did to him, then thank him for running Seth off. Bray Wyatt... he is very mysterious. Not much is known about him, he is... very mysterious, but that's what makes him so interesting to watch. You never really know what he's going to say or do next."

Emily didn't say much after that. She knew Dean saw her as a sister, but her mind kept wondering back to Bray. Two weeks went by and Emily went back to work. The two weeks away was just what she needed. She had found out about her real family, and had calmed down about everything. Dean and Roman were pretty much always together so when Emily saw Dean down a hallway, she yelled out for him. She was so happy to see him.

"Dean!"

Dean turned around and saw Emily running towards him. He didn't really have time to do anything before she tackled him with a hug, nearly knocking him over.

"Woah! Hey Em... What's going on?"

Dean gave her a smile and was glad when he saw her still wearing his jacket that he gave her.

"Thank you Dean!... Thank you so much for what you did for me. I was the one that should have went to jail... I just felt so bad I..."

"Hey!... I thought I told Roman to tell you not to feel bad it, and not to worry."

"Just tell me why Dean? Why did you do it?"

"Because... Roman is like my brother, and you're The Sister of The Shield... Family and all that stuff... Also... you have never been in jail before and I have. They would have put you in a cell with a bunch of sick and twisted criminals. They would have done a lot worse to you than what Seth tried to do. You told me what Seth tried to do to you so when they were going to have you arrested, I did everything I could to get arrested for you."

"But you said those guys were criminals."

"Yeah... well I've been in jail before... I've been beat up pretty much my whole life. Now that I'm in WWE, I don't necessarily have to fight or knock anyone out, all I would have had to do was put them in a headlock, or a sleeper hold. If people are smart... they know not to mess with me."

Roman actually wasn't around and Dean was looking for him.

"Have you seen Roman?"

"No. I just got here and saw you, and thought I would thank you for what you did for me."

"No problem."

Dean was going to walk away when Emily stopped him again.

"Oh... Dean?"

Dean turned around to look at her.

"You didn't tell Roman what Seth tried to do did you?"

"No... He was busy with Bray so I left him alone. You know how Roman is when he's in one of his moods. I wouldn't want to piss him off more than he already is."

"Ok, well thanks again Dean. I guess I'll see you later."

"Well... do you want me to stick around for a while in case Seth shows up?"

"No thanks, I think I'll be ok. I'll keep my eyes out for him, and I'll yell for help if I need it."

"Ok... be careful Em."

Dean gave her a quick hug and then went to go look for Roman. Emily was going to go to the medical room, but she wanted to look for Bray. He was also there, he was the first one to show up to help her. She knew that Bray would probably be in a dark location when he did his promo for the night so Emily started looking for Bray. She went around a corner where there weren't many lights, and things just seemed eerily quiet. She was a bit scared, but started walking towards the darkness anyway. In Bray's promos, a lot of times it would be dark and foggy looking. Emily started to walk into a fog and started calling out for him.

"Bray?..."

She couldn't see where she was going, and a part of her told her to get out of there. She called out for him again a little louder this time.

"Bray?..."

Maybe there was nothing to be afraid of, maybe it was just dark and foggy. She was about to give up her search and go to the medical room. She let out a sigh and turned to walk the other way until she heard a voice.

"I'm here..."

Emily turned around. There was one light in the dark hallway, she heard a voice coming from somewhere behind her. She also heard footsteps and then finally he made his way towards the light. It was a dark location and he was sure that she was afraid. He said something else as he came closer.

"Don't be afraid."

Something about Bray's voice told her that there was nothing to be afraid of and she became more relaxed. She was actually more afraid of being alone than being with Bray. Finally she saw him. The first thing she saw was Bray's face. There was a certain distance between them. Bray kept his distance so that she wouldn't be afraid. He actually gave her a small smile before he spoke to her again. This actually made Emily smile.

"So... here I am... you wanted to speak to me?"

(To be continued.)


	13. Chapter 13

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirteen

Emily couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable walking down a dark hallway. She was alone, but she wanted answers as to why Bray did what he did. She called out to him a few times and was about to give up looking for him when he made his presence known. She actually calmed down and smiled at him once she saw him.

"So... here I am... you wanted to speak to me?"

"Um... yes. We had met once before... we usually don't talk much. I wanted to come here to thank you Bray. I was really in trouble two weeks ago and you saved me. I just never had a chance to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me... I was only doing what was right."

"I also wanted to come and find you so I could apologize for whatever Roman did."

"Don't apologize... it wasn't your fault. Roman was just looking out for you. To him since Seth ran off whenever I was going to try to help you, to Roman and Dean it looked like I was the one that attacked you."

"Well... I'm sure you and the rest of the world know what I did to Seth's car... so I guess in a way, I deserved what Seth was going to do to me."

"No... you don't. Seth wants you to think that. No one deserves that."

"I think when we talked before... I mentioned that Seth and I were dating... Not anymore. I'll keep the details short... Lets just say, Seth tried to pressure me into doing something that I didn't want to do. I thought we were taking things too fast. I guess when I wouldn't give him what he wanted, he thought he would cheat on me, and go back to his ex girlfriend. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bother you with my drama."

"It's not a problem at all. I don't mind listening to other people's problems. I like to offer advice."

"So... the only reason why I destroyed Seth's car was because he cheated on me and I let my emotions get the better of me. I wasn't thinking. I was sure that I was going to get arrested, fired, or have to pay for Seth's car, but I didn't expect Seth to do what he did. So... because I destroyed Seth's car, Triple H suspended me for two weeks. I was an emotional mess. I had so much on my mind. I've had time to spend with my family, collect my thoughts and calm down. Over these two weeks... my mind kept wondering back to you and what you did. I just have one question for you Bray... Why did you save me?"

"It's like I said before... I was only doing what was right. Seth Rollins... is a bad man. I've known guys like Seth... they are evil, selfish men... and once they have their way with you, they toss you aside like yesterday's trash!"

Emily didn't disagree, but she was a bit nervous again when Bray raised his voice. He realized this and had to calm down.

"I'm sorry... I got a little carried away. "

"I was just... a bit surprised when it was you that saved me."

"Because of my character I'm sure... At times I do seem a bit intimidating like my character, but I am not a man without a sense of right and wrong. Just because I may appear to be uncaring or as a monster on screen doesn't mean I'm that way in real life."

"I realize that... Some people are just too quick to judge. Let me just say... you do really get into character, and you are the most interesting to watch... There is a feeling of mystery to you. I feel like there is so much about you that we don't know."

Bray smiled at her.

"You would be correct. There is something that needs to be addressed, but I don't think the world is ready for it yet... I don't think I'm ready for it yet... It is kind of a personal matter for me. It's something I want to tell you... I guess another reason why I saved you. This is something I think I should tell you another time. I'm hoping this isn't the only time when we'll be seeing each other."

"I don't think it will be. I like talking to you Bray, and I like hearing what you have to say. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"So... you mentioned that you and Seth were dating... but what's the story with you and Ambrose?"

"Dean?"

"Yeah, I mean he got himself arrested for you. Not many friends would do that... Are you two... together?"

"No... we are really close, but we both consider each other like family. Dean and Roman are close so naturally Roman considers him family. When we met, we had this brother and sister like bond. I've never been arrested before and Dean was just looking out for me. Dean had been arrested before and thought that it would be a worse idea for me to be in a jail cell with a bunch of criminals that would have done to me a lot worse than what Seth could have done."

"I see... so you, Dean, and Roman, are close like family."

"Yes."

Emily's watch started beeping and she realized that she had to get to the medical room.

"I need to get going. I have to get to the medical room. It was really nice talking to you Bray, we should talk more. Oh... and thanks again for running Seth off, and sorry about Roman."

"Don't worry about it. It was nice talking to you too Emily, and yes we should talk more."

Emily smiled at him and waved goodbye before she ran off to go to the medical room. She was a bit nervous going to the medical room. What if Seth came and attacked her again? She would have to keep a look out for Seth, and try not to be alone for too long in one place. She thought about what Bray said. There was another reason for why he saved her. There was another side to Bray that no one knew about. She watched the screen as she thought to herself.

"There was something that Bray wasn't telling me. Well... he said it was a personal matter. You don't have to know everything about someone when you first meet them. I don't know why, but for some reason... I just couldn't stop smiling around him. Even though on screen, he's supposed to be seen as a monster... I think he has a smile that's contagious. I never thought I would like a guy with a big beard, but the beard works for Bray. It would be kind of weird to see him without it. Looks aren't everything... You learned that the hard way with Seth. Just because someone may look nice, that doesn't make them a nice person. The same goes with Bray... people look at him, and they see a scary, crazy guy that talks to himself. There is that old saying... Don't judge a book by it's cover. I never really thought about it before... but what are people's first impression of me when they see me for the first time? I think of myself as quiet and shy since I don't talk to people much... but maybe people think of me as a snobby bitch. Anyway... back to Bray. He just seemed to come out of nowhere to save me. There is just so much to Bray that I don't know. He doesn't know everything about me. Maybe we'll find out more about each other if we talk more."

Emily smiled as she thought about Bray.

"Yes... we'll definitely have to talk more. I don't think many people would consider Bray attractive... I always thought of someone attractive as being physically fit, nice muscles and abs and all of that stuff. That's the problem... a guy like Seth is what most of society see as attractive. I get it now... most of society look at a guy like Bray and laugh, but Bray is kind of cute I think... I do like his beard, and his smile... He has the most... amazing eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't stop staring, he had my attention the whole time. You need to be careful Emily... you made that mistake with Seth... but I feel like Bray is different. I feel like maybe I should trust him. After all, he did save me from Seth... Before you go feeling any sort of way... you should really get to know him more, take things slow. I don't think Bray likes me like that... but I do want to know more about him."

Emily was smiling so much that she didn't pay attention to Roman coming in.

"Hey Em... What are you smiling about?"

"What? Oh... nothing really."

Roman knew that look, she had that look on her face everytime she had a crush on someone. Emily knew that if anything happened that she would have to be honest with Roman, but were Emily and Bray even really friends? Emily was still worried about Seth. What would he do if he knew? With the way that Roman responded last time with Bray, should she tell him that she went to talk to him? If she told him that she went to see Bray, would Roman go off on him again?

(To be continued.)


	14. Chapter 14

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Sixteen

Bray had told Emily about Abigail and Emily told Bray about being going to the orphanage. They didn't have the same story, but they felt like they could relate to each other. They were both quiet for a while until Emily spoke up again.

"So... what happened after Seth Curb Stomped me?"

"Well before Seth Curb Stomped you, I yelled for him to stop. When I saw him Curb Stomp you, I was shocked. I thought, how could he do such a thing to a woman? I was shocked, but more angered than anything. I ran at him, tackled him to the ground and my fist bounced off his skull over and over again. I wanted to make him pay for what he's done to you. People like Seth Rollins are what's wrong with the world. I just wanted to beat the life out of him right then and there, but we were separated by a bunch of referees and then Triple H had to get his say in. In three weeks, I will face Seth Rollins inside Hell in a Cell. There will be no escape for Seth, and he will finally get what's coming to him."

Bray had to calm himself down. He gently grabbed Emily's hand.

"We are a lot alike Emily... we have different stories, but we have both suffered pain and lost someone in our family."

Emily gave him a smile when she noticed that he was holding her hand.

"I really don't want to creep you out or anything, but I've got to be honest with you Emily... I've admired you for a while now."

"Really? You admire me? I don't see why, I'm just a backstage medical worker, and most of the time, no one even needs me."

"Whether you realize it or not, you are a very important part of WWE. You may not always be needed, but your work is appreciated. I've heard nothing but great things about you Emily. People say that you don't talk very much, but you are a very friendly person and that you always take good care of everyone, you always know what you're doing. I haven't really had to heave medical work done, but if I ever do need medical work done, I know I'll be in good hands with you around."

Bray then plants a kiss on her hand. He realizes that this may have been a mistake and took a few steps back. There were certain doubts in his mind that Emily would never want to be with a guy like him, a bit bearded man. Most woman probably would like to be with a man like Seth Rollins because of how he looked. He probably just freaked her out, they haven't really known each other that long and he had just kissed her hand. Bray had feelings for Emily the first moment he laid eyes on her. He was sure that he had freaked her out and wanted him to leave. He was actually surprised when he saw her turn her head while trying to hide a smile and blush that was on her face.

"I'm sorry Emily. I probably just freaked you out didn't I? I shouldn't have done that, I should get going."

"What? No... It's fine. I'm glad that you're here. It didn't freak me out... it was just unexpected, but that doesn't mean that I didn't like it. Not many men these days kiss a woman's hand. I just found it to be very unexpected. It was very... sweet."

Emily looked at Bray and gave him a smile, he returned a smile to her, but before either of them could say anything else, Dean came in the room.

"I'm sorry Emily... I got here as fast as I could and..."Dean stopped when he saw Bray.

"Bray?"

"Relax Ambrose... No harm done, I was just checking on Emily."

"Why?... No offense, but that doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would do."

"Look man... Rollins is a bad dude... no one else was around to stop him so I stepped up."Dean wasn't exactly believing him.

"Yeah... Whatever. I think you should leave."

"Dean!"

Bray didn't look at Emily or Dean, he looked at the ground and started making his way out of her room.

"No, he's right Emily. I need to get going. I need to get to the next town for Smackdown. Besides, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. I guess I'll see you later Emily."

Right before Bray left her room, Dean said something to him, but Bray just kept walking.

"No... you won't."

Emily was shocked by Dean's behavior.

"Dean!"

"What? I come to check up on you and I see Bray in here... What, is something going on between you and Bray now?"

"No, but I can't believe you... Don't be such an asshole, Bray was just talking to me. It's like he said, no harm done. He was the one that ran Seth off both times he attacked me. You and everyone else are just too quick to judge."

"Woah... I'm sorry ok. I didn't know you had feelings for Bray. For Rollins, now Wyatt... No offense Emily, but I think you have terrible taste in men. Roman would agree."

"Who said I had feelings for Bray? You just came in here and started yelling at him for no reason, and yes ok... Seth was a mistake, but you're wrong about Bray."

"I don't get it... What do you see in a guy like Bray? Rollins is at least better looking."

"It's not just looks that matter. Most people would agree that Seth is better as far as his looks go, but it's how he treats other people that really matters. I think you will agree with on this, Seth may have looks, but he's the scum of the earth."

Dean laughed a little.

"You're right about that."

"But anyway, Bray really isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him. Everyone sees him as a monster, or as a crazy person that talks to himself, but I can relate to Bray, and Bray is cute in his own way..."

"How can you relate to Bray?"

"Well... it's not my story to tell, but I will tell you this... his sister died at a young age and Bray blames himself for her death. Then I told him about my early days in the orphanage, and that my real mom had to give me up because she had cancer."

"Wow... you never told me that."

"I didn't find out until I was sent home. Roman's mom told me about my real parents and why they decided to adopt me. Bray and I can relate to each other because we've both suffered pain, and lost someone in our family."

"Well... I'm sorry for acting the way I did... you thought I was just being an asshole, but since Roman is going to be out of action for a few months, he wants me to look after you. I would have anyway, because you're like my sister too."

"So Dean... I'm not in a hurry right now, but if I started dating someone, you wouldn't try to stop me would you?"

"I know... If I started dating someone, I would tell Roman about it, just so it's not a secret, but I will seriously have to tell him to back off. I don't want him trying to tell me who I should or shouldn't date, and I don't want Roman beating the hell out of someone just for holding my hand."

"Really... he did that?"

"Yeah, but this was back when we were in high school, and Roman really didn't like this guy."

"Oh... well anyway, how long are they going to keep you here?"

"Well, I'll be ok. I don't have any life threatening injuries. Only Bray saw this, the cameras didn't catch this, but Seth Curb Stomped me, so they are going to keep me overnight and run tests on me to make sure that I don't have a concussion. You don't have to stay, I'll be ok. From what I saw, you had a rough match, go and put some ice on that shoulder, and get some rest."

"Ok. I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up when they let you go."

"Ok. Bye Dean."

"Bye."

Emily watched as Dean walked out of the room. She was still kind of mad at him for going off on Bray for no reason, but he was just looking out for her. Now that Emily knew there was nothing to fear in Bray's promo locations, she would talk to him more, that was probably the best place to meet him. She would have to talk to him before or after Raw. Emily still couldn't get Seth out of her mind. He destroyed the video tape evidence of when he attacked her, and this time, there were no cameras around when he attacked her. Emily really wished that she never would have met him. She knew she took things too far when she destroyed Seth's car. She let her emotions get the better of her. Seth seemed to really show his true colors when Emily wouldn't let him have his way with her. What Seth tried to do seemed a lot worse than what Emily did. Emily never hit Seth, but he attacked her not just once, but twice, and even tried to rape her. This time he had Curb Stomped her. Emily worked in the same business as Seth, there was no doubt in her mind that she would be seeing him again. After they broke up she felt anger and hatred towards him. She still felt that, but felt more fear towards him than anything else. She remembered what Bray said, he stopped Seth because he didn't want the same thing happening to her that happened to his sister. Emily thought that it was really sweet that Bray had saved her from Seth twice. Seth may have Curb Stomped her, but she was still thankful to Bray for showing up. Emily knew Seth wouldn't stop until he had his way with her. She enjoyed helping people, but she was starting to wonder if it was worth the risk. She felt like she had to constantly look over her shoulder to watch out for Seth. Would she really quit her job because of Seth? With Roman out, there was a better chance of Seth getting to her. Then again, Dean was also a big brother to her, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. There was always the issue of what to do when Dean was in a match. Then what about Bray? She would definitely have to talk to him about how she was feeling. She would ask him what she should do. She didn't just want to ask him about what she should do, but she also wanted to see him. She kept thinking about when he kissed her hand. She wasn't sure if he liked her the way she liked him, but she felt like she was closer to Bray than she was with Seth before they broke up. Bray could always ask her to be his girl, but he had doubts in his head.

"You think you have a chance with her? She wouldn't want to be with you... It's more likely that she would end up with Dean Ambrose before she ended up with you. Maybe she can relate to me a little bit... we do have similar stories when it comes to suffering a loss in the family. Don't be foolish Bray... she doesn't feel anything for you, don't go developing feelings for someone that will never feel the same. She probably just put on a brave face... she probably sees me the same way that everyone else sees me... as a monster, or as some crazy person. Maybe I'm being foolish, but I can't help what I feel when I'm around her. One thing is for sure... Rollins is trouble. Emily... he life is in danger, Rollins will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. I will not let that happen. Of course, it is always a good idea to have a few extra, helpful, watchful eyes on her... Maybe it's time I call in the family."

(To be continued.)


	15. Chapter 15

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Fifteen

When Emily woke up she was confused, she looked up at the ceiling and at the surroundings around her, she recognized it as a hospital room. She had a massive headache and a sea of emotions flooded through her mind. She remembered that Roman had to have emergency surgery, but she wondered where Dean was. Emily was a bit surprised when she saw Bray in the room. He was sitting near her but he was looking down towards the ground. His whole body was bent over like he was lost in his thoughts or prayer. Bray looked up and noticed that Emily was awake. He gently grabbed her hand when she woke up. He was concerned about her, but she gave him a small smile.

"Bray?"

She looked at him confused. She was happy to see him, but she was still confused. Bray knew that he would probably have to tell her what happened, but decided that he would also finally tell her about Abigail, and how he let her down. Finally he spoke to her.

"You're awake?... How are you feeling Emily?"

"Well... I've got a really bad headache."

"Do you know why you're here?... Do you remember what happened?"

"I... It was Seth. He attacked me again. He... hit me in the face, kicked me in the stomach a few times, then he hit me with a Curb Stomp. I think... before he did, I heard you yell out something."

"I did... I yelled for him to stop, but it was too late... I'm... I'm so sorry Emily."

Emily was surprised at this.

"Don't be... it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was... I didn't stop Seth in time. I wasn't there for you... just like I wasn't there for Abigail."

"Abigail?"

"Yeah... the world I don't think is ready to hear this... I don't really want the world to know, but it's something I think you need to know... When we talked in the hallway before Raw... do you remember what I told you?"

"Well... you told me a lot of things."

"Ok... so do you remember when I said I had a reason for why I saved you? I said it was a personal matter for me, but I think you need to know."

It was quiet in the room and Emily just looked at Bray, waiting for what he had to say.

"I'm going to tell you something personal that happened in my family... it's another reason why I saved you that day... I'm going to tell you the story of Abigail. I have mentioned her in a few of my promos, a lot of people thought that she was a wife, or a girlfriend of mine, of just a made up character from my imagination, but Abigail... she was real. She was my sister."

Emily could tell that Bray was already getting emotional about this.

"Was?"

"Yes... I say was because... she is no longer with us. She was taken away... her life ended before it even really had a chance to begin. I was about three years older than she was. At the time, I was about seventeen, and she was about fourteen. Of course, with both of us being in our teenage years, we both thought we knew everything. We didn't always get along, but we were still family and I was supposed to look out for her. So Abigail... she had a secret. She liked to keep her dating life a secret from our parents. When I found out about it, she begged me not to tell our parents. Abigail liked to date people that were older than her, she thought that she could learn from them. The guy she was with told her that he was eighteen, so that's just four years apart. It turns out later on that he was actually twenty one. That's seven years age difference. I've always been taught not to judge other people before you get to know them, but something gave me a bad feeling about this guy. He was an adult and my sister was still in high school. Sometimes he would pick her up from school early, well one day my sister told me to tell our parents not to worry, and that she would be home late. That wasn't the case... She had never really been home later than ten at night and so we all started to get worried about her, and this was before cell phones came into play so we didn't have any way of contacting her. Once it got to midnight, our parents sent out the police to search for her. Of course we decided not to stay at home and that we should search for her too. We searched through the woods all night, even in through the cold and rain. Somewhere off in the distance, I heard a scream in the darkness. I don't know if anyone else heard it, but the scream caused a chill to run down my spine that night. I was a bit confused, part of me thought it was an animal shrieking in the night while another part of me thought of it as a human scream. As the rain and cold ended and as the sun began to rise at about six or seven in the morning, there was a thick and eerie fog. Something didn't feel right...Of course Abigail was still missing, but I had a bad feeling that something had happened to her that night. At some point, our dogs started barking and running. My parents were way behind me so I decided to follow my dogs. It was then that I wished I didn't... We were out in the woods all night searching for Abigail and then I remembered that I heard a scream in the night. It was then that I realized it was Abigail that I heard. Abigail... was laying dead in the dirt. Her body... was pale and cold. She was covered in dirt and blood... She had cuts and bruises all over her skin... and her clothes... they were ripped from her body. It was clear to me then... the man that supposedly loved her only wanted her around until he got what he wanted from her... he raped her... then he killed her. He killed my sister! He tossed her aside like she was a piece of trash! He was never caught or punished for his crime. He took from me and my family... He took what can never be replaced. The love of a sister. He took my sister away from me! That day I learned... the world is a very scary, and evil place. There are evil men out there like him that only cause pain and suffering! My sister made the mistake of wanting to be with this man, but honestly... it was my fault. It was my fault for not telling my parents about her being with him, and it was my fault for not trusting my gut. My sister is dead... and it's all because of me! I wasn't there for her. I don't feel like I deserve it... but sometimes I feel like she is watching over me, like an angel looking down at me from heaven. So... my finishing move is called "Sister Abigail" in memory of her. The day I found her... I felt guilty inside. It's a day by day process... this happened over fourteen years ago... but I still have not forgiven myself for what happened to her. I took her in my arms before I stretched my arms out and looked towards the sky. Sure enough... there were buzzards circling over us. That... is where the phrase, "Follow The Buzzards" comes from. So Emily... when I saw Seth attacking you the first time... I thought of Abigail. I couldn't let the same thing happen to you that happened to Abigail. I stopped Seth last time, but this time... I was too late."

Emily then understood. Bray wasn't just a crazy person that would say the words Follow The Buzzards, the words had meaning. Follow The Buzzards to Bray meant following the spot to where Abigail's body was found with the buzzards circling above. The move Sister Abigail was used as Bray's finisher. He would take his opponents in his hands, kiss their foreheads and then flip them over as their heads would hit the mat. Most people just thought of Bray as crazy, but many people are too quick to judge. Bray has so much to teach the world, and yet people do not seem to care, understand, or appreciate what he has to say. When Bray speaks, most people only hear his words as the ramblings of a crazy person. People looked at Bray like he was some crazy person, or some kind of monster, but really, Bray was just misunderstood. Emily thought about the part where Bray was talking about his sister keeping her dating life a secret. It hit home for Emily. When she was dating Seth, she had kept it a secret from Roman because she didn't want her brother knowing about it, especially once The Shield broke up. If she had told Roman about Seth, maybe all of this could have been avoided, then again Roman was in the hospital for a surgery, she had no idea where Dean was. At the time, Dean was in a match so he probably had no idea what was going on. Roman's family had adopted Emily, and Roman and Dean came to be like brothers so Emily and Dean seemed to develop a brother and sister like bond as well. Emily knew that Roman and Dean were not always going to be there for her. Her mind kept going back to Seth, would she ever be safe? She felt like she had to constantly look over her shoulder and watch out for Seth, but she couldn't even really do her job with Seth getting her alone in the medical room. Now Bray had shown up twice. This time he may not have got to her in time, but she was still thankful to Bray for showing up. She took in everything that Bray just told her.

"That happened so long ago... you shouldn't keep blaming yourself. Seth may have got me this time, but you still showed up to try to stop him. No one else was around so I can't thank you enough Bray."

Neither of them really said anything after that, but Emily was lost in her thoughts.

"I knew there was a mysterious side to Bray. He doesn't want the world to know everything. Part of the reason why he acts the way he does is because he's lost someone that he really cares about. I feel like I should tell him something about me now."

"Bray?... Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well... I didn't always know this. I was told this by Roman's mom not too long ago. When my real mom first took me to the orphanage, she and my brother left me there. I was three years old, and I was scared because my mom and brother left me with a bunch of strangers. I cried for a few days when they told me my mom wasn't coming back. My brother went to go live with my dad. My real parents divorced each other before I was even born, so my dad doesn't even know that I exist. My mom thought that it was because she was pregnant with me that my dad divorced her... I always grew up wondering what my life would have been like if my mom didn't give me up. I still wonder how my brother is doing. I didn't know that she gave my brother up too. I always wondered, why did she give me up and keep my brother? What did I do that was so wrong that she would want to get rid of me, and why didn't she love me? Roman's mom told me that the orphanage had a file on my parents. My real mom did love me... She loved me enough to go through with the pregnancy... some women don't. What I never knew was that she had cancer before she even became pregnant with me... and this was a time before doctors could really do anything about cancer. I was born healthy, but my mom's health kept getting worse. Finally, when I was three, she finally realized that she couldn't take care of us. She didn't think my dad would think that I was his child and want to take care of me so she only let my brother stay with him. She knew she was dying so she put me in an orphanage. I never realized it as a kid, but my real mom did love me. Even though her health got worse, she decided to go through with the pregnancy, and tried to take care of me for three years. Then... out of love I guess, she sent me to an orphanage where I would be adopted by a family that would take care of me. I love and appreciate everything that Roman's family has done for me, but I always felt like I never really fit in."

"Well.. look at it this way... Look at Dean and Roman. They haven't known each other as long as you've known Roman, but they're like brothers. They're not related by blood, but it is the bond that counts."

Emily thought about it and agreed. She thought about how Bray wasn't really a bad guy, she thought that maybe she even liked him, but then fear took over again. She wouldn't want to get too close to someone only to get hurt again. This is what she learned from Seth. There was something different about Bray... Seth may have had the looks, but it was the way that Seth acted in real life that made a difference. Even though Bray was supposed to look like a monster, his actions towards her were different from what the world knew about him. He showed her compassion and stepped in to do right when Seth had done her wrong. Dean and Roman were usually the ones looking out for her, but she had a feeling that maybe now Bray would also be someone that would start looking out for her.

(To be continued.)


	16. Chapter 16

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Sixteen

Bray had told Emily about Abigail and Emily told Bray about being going to the orphanage. They didn't have the same story, but they felt like they could relate to each other. They were both quiet for a while until Emily spoke up again.

"So... what happened after Seth Curb Stomped me?"

"Well before Seth Curb Stomped you, I yelled for him to stop. When I saw him Curb Stomp you, I was shocked. I thought, how could he do such a thing to a woman? I was shocked, but more angered than anything. I ran at him, tackled him to the ground and my fist bounced off his skull over and over again. I wanted to make him pay for what he's done to you. People like Seth Rollins are what's wrong with the world. I just wanted to beat the life out of him right then and there, but we were separated by a bunch of referees and then Triple H had to get his say in. In three weeks, I will face Seth Rollins inside Hell in a Cell. There will be no escape for Seth, and he will finally get what's coming to him."

Bray had to calm himself down. He gently grabbed Emily's hand.

"We are a lot alike Emily... we have different stories, but we have both suffered pain and lost someone in our family."

Emily gave him a smile when she noticed that he was holding her hand.

"I really don't want to creep you out or anything, but I've got to be honest with you Emily... I've admired you for a while now."

"Really? You admire me? I don't see why, I'm just a backstage medical worker, and most of the time, no one even needs me."

"Whether you realize it or not, you are a very important part of WWE. You may not always be needed, but your work is appreciated. I've heard nothing but great things about you Emily. People say that you don't talk very much, but you are a very friendly person and that you always take good care of everyone, you always know what you're doing. I haven't really had to heave medical work done, but if I ever do need medical work done, I know I'll be in good hands with you around."

Bray then plants a kiss on her hand. He realizes that this may have been a mistake and took a few steps back. There were certain doubts in his mind that Emily would never want to be with a guy like him, a bit bearded man. Most woman probably would like to be with a man like Seth Rollins because of how he looked. He probably just freaked her out, they haven't really known each other that long and he had just kissed her hand. Bray had feelings for Emily the first moment he laid eyes on her. He was sure that he had freaked her out and wanted him to leave. He was actually surprised when he saw her turn her head while trying to hide a smile and blush that was on her face.

"I'm sorry Emily. I probably just freaked you out didn't I? I shouldn't have done that, I should get going."

"What? No... It's fine. I'm glad that you're here. It didn't freak me out... it was just unexpected, but that doesn't mean that I didn't like it. Not many men these days kiss a woman's hand. I just found it to be very unexpected. It was very... sweet."

Emily looked at Bray and gave him a smile, he returned a smile to her, but before either of them could say anything else, Dean came in the room.

"I'm sorry Emily... I got here as fast as I could and..."Dean stopped when he saw Bray.

"Bray?"

"Relax Ambrose... No harm done, I was just checking on Emily."

"Why?... No offense, but that doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would do."

"Look man... Rollins is a bad dude... no one else was around to stop him so I stepped up."Dean wasn't exactly believing him.

"Yeah... Whatever. I think you should leave."

"Dean!"

Bray didn't look at Emily or Dean, he looked at the ground and started making his way out of her room.

"No, he's right Emily. I need to get going. I need to get to the next town for Smackdown. Besides, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome. I guess I'll see you later Emily."

Right before Bray left her room, Dean said something to him, but Bray just kept walking.

"No... you won't."

Emily was shocked by Dean's behavior.

"Dean!"

"What? I come to check up on you and I see Bray in here... What, is something going on between you and Bray now?"

"No, but I can't believe you... Don't be such an asshole, Bray was just talking to me. It's like he said, no harm done. He was the one that ran Seth off both times he attacked me. You and everyone else are just too quick to judge."

"Woah... I'm sorry ok. I didn't know you had feelings for Bray. For Rollins, now Wyatt... No offense Emily, but I think you have terrible taste in men. Roman would agree."

"Who said I had feelings for Bray? You just came in here and started yelling at him for no reason, and yes ok... Seth was a mistake, but you're wrong about Bray."

"I don't get it... What do you see in a guy like Bray? Rollins is at least better looking."

"It's not just looks that matter. Most people would agree that Seth is better as far as his looks go, but it's how he treats other people that really matters. I think you will agree with on this, Seth may have looks, but he's the scum of the earth."

Dean laughed a little.

"You're right about that."

"But anyway, Bray really isn't that bad of a guy once you get to know him. Everyone sees him as a monster, or as a crazy person that talks to himself, but I can relate to Bray, and Bray is cute in his own way..."

"How can you relate to Bray?"

"Well... it's not my story to tell, but I will tell you this... his sister died at a young age and Bray blames himself for her death. Then I told him about my early days in the orphanage, and that my real mom had to give me up because she had cancer."

"Wow... you never told me that."

"I didn't find out until I was sent home. Roman's mom told me about my real parents and why they decided to adopt me. Bray and I can relate to each other because we've both suffered pain, and lost someone in our family."

"Well... I'm sorry for acting the way I did... you thought I was just being an asshole, but since Roman is going to be out of action for a few months, he wants me to look after you. I would have anyway, because you're like my sister too."

"So Dean... I'm not in a hurry right now, but if I started dating someone, you wouldn't try to stop me would you?"

"I know... If I started dating someone, I would tell Roman about it, just so it's not a secret, but I will seriously have to tell him to back off. I don't want him trying to tell me who I should or shouldn't date, and I don't want Roman beating the hell out of someone just for holding my hand."

"Really... he did that?"

"Yeah, but this was back when we were in high school, and Roman really didn't like this guy."

"Oh... well anyway, how long are they going to keep you here?"

"Well, I'll be ok. I don't have any life threatening injuries. Only Bray saw this, the cameras didn't catch this, but Seth Curb Stomped me, so they are going to keep me overnight and run tests on me to make sure that I don't have a concussion. You don't have to stay, I'll be ok. From what I saw, you had a rough match, go and put some ice on that shoulder, and get some rest."

"Ok. I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up when they let you go."

"Ok. Bye Dean."

"Bye."

Emily watched as Dean walked out of the room. She was still kind of mad at him for going off on Bray for no reason, but he was just looking out for her. Now that Emily knew there was nothing to fear in Bray's promo locations, she would talk to him more, that was probably the best place to meet him. She would have to talk to him before or after Raw. Emily still couldn't get Seth out of her mind. He destroyed the video tape evidence of when he attacked her, and this time, there were no cameras around when he attacked her. Emily really wished that she never would have met him. She knew she took things too far when she destroyed Seth's car. She let her emotions get the better of her. Seth seemed to really show his true colors when Emily wouldn't let him have his way with her. What Seth tried to do seemed a lot worse than what Emily did. Emily never hit Seth, but he attacked her not just once, but twice, and even tried to rape her. This time he had Curb Stomped her. Emily worked in the same business as Seth, there was no doubt in her mind that she would be seeing him again. After they broke up she felt anger and hatred towards him. She still felt that, but felt more fear towards him than anything else. She remembered what Bray said, he stopped Seth because he didn't want the same thing happening to her that happened to his sister. Emily thought that it was really sweet that Bray had saved her from Seth twice. Seth may have Curb Stomped her, but she was still thankful to Bray for showing up. Emily knew Seth wouldn't stop until he had his way with her. She enjoyed helping people, but she was starting to wonder if it was worth the risk. She felt like she had to constantly look over her shoulder to watch out for Seth. Would she really quit her job because of Seth? With Roman out, there was a better chance of Seth getting to her. Then again, Dean was also a big brother to her, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. There was always the issue of what to do when Dean was in a match. Then what about Bray? She would definitely have to talk to him about how she was feeling. She would ask him what she should do. She didn't just want to ask him about what she should do, but she also wanted to see him. She kept thinking about when he kissed her hand. She wasn't sure if he liked her the way she liked him, but she felt like she was closer to Bray than she was with Seth before they broke up. Bray could always ask her to be his girl, but he had doubts in his head.

"You think you have a chance with her? She wouldn't want to be with you... It's more likely that she would end up with Dean Ambrose before she ended up with you. Maybe she can relate to me a little bit... we do have similar stories when it comes to suffering a loss in the family. Don't be foolish Bray... she doesn't feel anything for you, don't go developing feelings for someone that will never feel the same. She probably just put on a brave face... she probably sees me the same way that everyone else sees me... as a monster, or as some crazy person. Maybe I'm being foolish, but I can't help what I feel when I'm around her. One thing is for sure... Rollins is trouble. Emily... he life is in danger, Rollins will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants. I will not let that happen. Of course, it is always a good idea to have a few extra, helpful, watchful eyes on her... Maybe it's time I call in the family."

(To be continued.)


	17. Chapter 17

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Seventeen

Emily was released from the hospital and came to Raw the next week. She seemed ok until she remembered that she had to watch out for Seth. Roman had to go home to heal up, he would be out of action for a few months, so Emily felt really uncomfortable showing up without Roman there. Both times when Seth attacked her, Dean and Roman were in a match. Things were eerily quiet, there was a saying, calm before the storm. She texted Dean and asked him if he was anywhere close to the arena. Dean texted her back and told her that he would probably be a little late. Emily thought that the safest thing to do would be to stick around somewhere public until someone called her to the medical room. She thought about sticking around in catering since it was more public, Seth wouldn't dare do anything while other people were around. Emily decided that she could play the role of host and get people drinks and clean up tables. There were a few people talking but Emily wasn't really paying attention. She kept her eyes at the doorway, this way she would see everyone that came in. One of the divas started talking to her, but Emily's eyes went wide when she saw Seth walk through the door. She wasn't sure if he saw her, but she excused her self from who she was talking to and ran for the bathroom. If Seth did see her, he wouldn't follow her to the bathroom. Her heart was racing out of fear, she was physically shaking. She started pacing the floor as she thought to herself.

"Is this really what I've come to?... Hiding from Seth in a bathroom? I'm like a scared little kid. What am I going to do? Seth is smart... he can do whatever he wants to me whenever he wants if there are no cameras or no one around. I always loved my job, but now if I go in the medical room, Seth will just attack me again. My safety is at risk... what do I do quit? Bray is supposed to be The New Face of Fear, but I'm more afraid of Seth than I am Bray. I can't stay in here all night, someone will need me... I know it's a risk, but I need to go to the medical room."

Emily came out of the bathroom and looked around. She didn't see Seth, or anyone else for that matter. She started making her way down the hallway. There were several hallways in the arena, right before she turned a corner, someone grabbed her and quickly pulled her around a corner. It was Dean, but at first she didn't know this and screamed in a panic.

"Shh it's just me."

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. I just got here. I was walking around and I saw Seth in the medical room. He's looking for you. He's waiting for you to go in there."

"What do I do Dean? I don't want to keep having to hide, but I need to do my job too. I can't take this anymore... I can't take constantly feeling like I'm in danger. I took this job not only to have a family bond with Roman, but also because I wanted to help people, but I can't do that if I feel like Seth is going to attack me everytime he sees me. I don't want to, but if I have to, I'll quit."

"No... don't quit, that's exactly what Seth wants you to do... I'll think of something for you. I have a match soon. The best thing I can think of right now is don't be caught alone, and don't go into the medical room. If we have to, we'll find another room for you to work. Just don't go down that hallway. Go back to catering."

"I would, but everyone left."

"Ok... well go to the entrance area, everyone warms up there before they go out. You should be safe there."

"Ok... I'll do that. Thanks Dean."

"Sure, and then I'll come back for you after my match ok?"

"Ok... so go to the entrance area and relax ok?"

"Ok."

Emily was going to go to the entrance area like Dean said, but she really wanted to talk to Bray, maybe he would have some advice for her. Emily remembered that the place where Bray did his promos was close to the entrance area, it wasn't near the medical room, and she thought that would be the last place Seth would look for her. Bray had recently put The Wyatt Family back together, and Emily wasn't really familiar with them so when she got to the dark promo area, she felt a hand tightly grab her by the arm. She screamed again as someone pulled her around a corner.

"You... do not belong back here... You are an intruder!"

Emily started to panic and tried to pull her arm out of his grip, but his grip only tightened on her. His eyes stared widely at her and his voice was louder than before and if it was possible, Emily was more terrified than she already was.

"I said... you don't belong here!"

Bray actually heard what was going on and came around a corner.

"Hey! Luke!... release her! She is not an intruder, she is a welcomed guest."

Luke looked at her for a moment and then at Bray.

"I said release her!"

Luke lets go of her arm. Emily feels a little better now that Bray was around.

"Luke... why don't you go join Erick at catering? I will meet you at the entrance area later."

Luke didn't say anything. He didn't look at Emily, he just nodded his head and Bray and then walked away. Emily was rubbing at her arm from where Luke had his hand. Once Luke was gone, Bray then looked at Emily and started talking to her.

"I'm sorry about that Emily... Luke can be a little suspicious of people he's never met before. Of course Luke Harper has his reasons for not trusting people. He wasn't going to hurt you, he just wanted to know why you were back here. I'm actually a bit surprised to see you."

"I'm back here because I really needed to talk to you. I have so much on my mind, but I'm not sure if you want to hear it."

"Tell me everything, maybe I can help."

"Well... my main problem is one you already know... Seth... he just won't leave me alone. Dean said that he was in the medical room looking for me. I don't know what to do... I saw Seth earlier at catering and I freaked out and ran to the bathroom, but I'm tired of hiding. I'm just... so scared. I feel like I have to look over my shoulder all the time or else Seth will attack me. I love my job, I love helping people, but I can't take this anymore. I feel like my safety is at risk because of Seth, but if I have to quit because of that... I will. I just... don't know what to do Bray."

"See... I thought about this. Seth attacked you twice when he thought that no one was around, and both times, I've been the one to step up and run him off. Most of the time when I see you, you're always happy. Now you're here with all of this uncertainty and fear. I'm supposed to be The New Face of Fear, and yet, you seem more afraid of Seth than you do me. Of course, I don't want you to be afraid of me, just my opponents in the ring... You're not afraid of me... are you Emily?"

"No... you've never given me a reason to be."

"So as for Seth... If you want me to, I could stand guard for you while you work."

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Absolutely... if it will make you feel safe. I'm sure you would like to get some work done, and feel safe. That's where I come in. As long as I'm around... Rollins will not lay a hand on you."

Emily smiled at this and hugged Bray. Bray was surprised at this, but hugged her back. He thought that he may have over stepped his boundaries when he kissed her hand, but now she was hugging him. It also brought joy to his heart when he saw her smile.

"Thanks you Bray, that means a lot to me."

"You're welcome... You had mentioned that you had other problems besides Seth?"

"Oh... yeah. Well, one thing isn't really a problem, it's just something I wanted to talk to you about... I wanted to apologize for the way Dean acted in the hospital. At first it seemed like he was just being an asshole, but he was just wanting to look after me since Roman is out. I had mentioned that Dean was like a brother to me."

"So... you and Ambrose don't have feelings for each other?"

"What?! No... That would be really weird... Dean is like a brother to me, and I'm pretty sure Dean already has a girlfriend."

Bray didn't show it, but he was actually relieved to hear this. Emily thought it was weird that he would ask that, but remembered that he had kissed her hand at the hospital, and she had just hugged him.

"I have been thinking about this ever since we were at the hospital... you kissed me hand."

"I know... and I guess I shouldn't have."

"No... I already told you that I didn't have a problem with it. I thought it was very sweet. So... the only time we really get to talk to each other is when we're here for Raw."

"I know. I... really like you Emily, I was hoping that maybe we could stay in touch?..."

Bray was quiet after this, he was sure that Emily would say no. He was surprised when she smiled at him.

"Sure... I'll give you my number. I'll just have to go to the medical room and write it down for you. I like talking to you Bray, we can stay in touch this way and not have to just talk during Raw."

Emily had a buzzer in her pocket, it meant that someone needed her in the medical room.

"My buzzer just went off, it means I need to get to the medical room."

"I'll go with you, to watch out for Rollins."

"Right, thanks again Bray."

Emily felt comfortable, and even happy that Bray was walking with her to the medical room. Dean actually was worried about her because she was supposed to be at the entrance area. He ignored the fact that Bray was there and just talked to Emily.

"Emily!... I thought you were going to wait at the entrance area."

"I was, but then I remembered that I wanted to talk to Bray. Sorry if I had you worried, but Bray told me that he would stay with me in the medical room while I worked. You can go if you want to."

"Ok... but call me or text me if you need me."

"I will."

Dean then walked away. He was still confused as to why Emily was hanging out with Bray. Emily was just glad that Dean didn't try to start anything with Bray, and Bray was happy when Dean left. Emily came into the medical room and saw Heath Slater in there with his hand over his shoulder. Emily was happy when she didn't see Seth, he must have got tired of waiting for her and left. Bray stood in the room looking around, he stood in a spot in the room that was out of the way. Emily smiled at Bray, feeling happy that he was here, and feeling safe. She then walked over to Slater and grabbed her medical supplies.

"Ok... lets get to work. Lets see what we got here."

(To be continued.)


	18. Chapter 18

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Eighteen

Emily went into the medical room, Bray stood in a corner of the room out of the way, and for the first time in weeks, Emily felt safe. Emily wrapped up Heath Slater's shoulder and she waited to see if anyone else needed her. Kalisto from the Lucha Dragons came in because he does a lot of high flying during his matches and landed wrong. He ended up landing on his hand and he needed Emily to wrap it up. For whatever reason, Emily always had a bit of trouble wrapping up the wrist area of the hand. Emily was still happy to be working and started talking to Kalisto. Bray was watching her work and it brought joy to his heart to see her smile. Emily was doing her best, but Bray thought about showing her something he knew once she was done.

"You'll have to bare with me for a minute Kalisto... I'm actually a bit slow at wrapping up people's wrist. I also want to be careful."

"It's fine Emily. You're doing great."

After about five minutes Emily had Kalisto wrapped up. Before he left, she said one more thing to him.

"So if you can, try not to do too much with that hand for a few days, and some ice should help with the swelling."

"Thanks Emily."

Kalisto leaves and Emily and Bray are left alone. Emily was putting up some of her medical supplies when she felt like there were eyes on her. She looks over at Bray and sees him looking at her and smiling. She smiled and blushed a little as she started talking to him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Bray's smile grew even bigger as she started talking to him.

"It's just... you really love your job don't you?"

"Yes. I love my job, I love helping people."

"I noticed, but you seemed to struggle a little."

"Yeah... I don't know why, but I've always had trouble wrapping up people's wrists."

"You're wrapping it overhanded."

"Yeah... that's the way I've always done it."

"I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job or anything, but I think maybe you would find it easier to start wrapping underhand. I've had a few bad sprains so I've had to wrap myself up a few times. I've tried it overhanded and underhanded, and I found it easier to wrap underhanded, Plus... being a WWE Superstar, I wrap up my hand before I have a match. Would you like for me to show you how I do it?"

"Sure."

Emily got out her medical supplies and placed them on the table.

"Go ahead and sit down and I'll show you how I do it."

Emily sat down in a chair. For some reason she was actually a little nervous, her hand was shaking and Bray noticed this as he came over to her. Emily wasn't really scared of Bray, she was actually nervous because he was right there in front of her touching her hand. Her heart was actually racing, and she hoped that she wasn't blushing. Bray could actually tell that she was uncomfortable. Emily was sitting in a chair and Bray crouched down so that he could look at her eye level. He smiled at her and gently took her hand in his.

"Relax Emily... it's ok. All I'm doing is showing you how I wrap my hands... May I see your hand?"

Emily relaxed now and smiled feeling more comfortable around Bray. She held out her hand and Bray gently took her hand into his. Bray enjoyed the soft touch of her hand and Emily was surprised that Bray's touch was so gentle. He started wrapping her wrist.

"So... you see Emily, when you wrap up someone's wrist, I find it easier to start underneath the hand and roll the tape around the wrist, under the thumb, and over the top."

Bray did this slowly not just to enjoy the moment, but also so Emily could understand. Bray was focused on her hand and then looked at her. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"You know Emily... while I was watching you, I couldn't help but watch the way your eyes lit up, and your smile... never left your face. Some people just show up to work and they just go through the motions, but you're different. Not many people these days show others that they care about what they're doing. Not everyone has your passion for the job. You work, and your smile never leaves your face... and that's just one thing I admire about you."

Bray finished wrapping her hand. Her hand was in between his. He had one hand underneath hers, and another hand on top of hers. Emily didn't really say anything, she just smiled at him as she looked into his baby blue eyes. She was sure now that she was blushing, but she didn't mind. He seemed to wrap her hand perfectly, it wasn't too loose, and it wasn't too tight.

"There... how is that Emily?"

"It feels great Bray, and thanks for showing me."

"Anytime Emily."

Bray was caught up in the moment again, he still had her hand in his. He smiled at her and kissed her hand again.

Emily smiled and blushed at him.

"You're so sweet Bray."

Bray laughed a little at this.

"Shh... Don't tell any of the guys, or no one will take me seriously in the ring. I'm supposed to be The New Face of Fear."

"Well... there is nothing wrong with that, There are two sides to everyone, but I like this Bray a little more... The sweet, and gentler side."

Sometimes it took people to get over bad breakups, and there was a part of Bray that thought that maybe Emily still had feelings for Seth, and may still be hurting... physically, mentally, and emotionally. She had started the night afraid that Seth was going to find her and put his hands on her again, now that Bray was around, she could do her job, and she felt safe and happy. Emily wasn't exactly sure about what they were. Friends seemed ok, but Bray had kissed her hand, and that's not exactly something that friends would do. Bray had feelings for her the first moment he laid eyes on her, but now, was Emily starting to have feelings for Bray? Bray noticed how Emily had changed all within a few hours.

"I just wanted to thank you again Bray... thank you for staying in here with me tonight, but was this a one time thing, or?..."

"I can stay every time... if you want me to that is."

Emily smiled at this.

"I'd like that Bray."

Bray thought that if he was ever going to ask Emily to be his girl, that this would be that time. Emily had actually got up and packed up her medical supplies. The main event had already ended and she wasn't needed anymore so she could leave for the night. Bray started talking to her again before she left.

"Emily... Before you leave, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh I'm sorry... I was about to leave and you still wanted to talk to me."

"Well... I do have your phone number now and we can talk whenever we want, but really quick... I wanted to ask you something."

Emily didn't say anything, she just looked at Bray, now he was the one that seemed uncomfortable.

"I don't know if this is a good time for you with everything that's been going on, but I wanted to ask you... Emily, would you do me the honors of becoming my girlfriend?"

Emily was surprised at this. He thought that they were alone when he asked this, but Seth had secretly been listening and watching from behind a corner. He was the one that cheated on her, and yet now with Bray asking her out, Seth was the one feeling jealous. Seth was now playing the role of the jealous ex that messed up. The question was, would Emily move on, or would Seth get his chance to fix things? Had Seth changed at all seeing and hearing Emily with Bray, or did he still want to get Emily alone?

(To be continued.)


	19. Chapter 19

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Nineteen

Emily had finished her medical work for the night and Bray showed her how he wrapped up his hand. When Bray was wrapping her arm, he had her hand in his, and his touch was so gentle. Their eyes met, and they smiled at each other as they shared a moment. Bray had remembered that Emily said she didn't mind when he kissed her hand so he kissed her hand again. Once Emily was done for the night, she was packing up her medical supplies, before she left for the night, Bray stopped her. Emily was really surprised with what Bray had to say.

"I don't know if this is a good time for you with everything that's been going on, but I wanted to ask you... Emily, would you do me the honors of becoming my girlfriend?"

It was now or never. Would Emily give him a chance or did Emily just not like him like that? Emily had been in several bad relationships, but the last one with Seth really did a great bit of damage. Bray knew this and thought that she may not give him a chance because she may still be hurting, but while she was working she seemed so happy. They had also shared a moment together so Bray wanted to ask Emily before he lost his courage. Emily really had to think about it, she liked Bray, but it hadn't been that long that her and Seth broke up. She wasn't sure if she was ready for another relationship. She gave him an answer.

"Bray... I like you, and I'm not really saying no... but, as you already know, I had a bad break up with Seth not too long ago. I really would like to go out with you, but this just isn't a good time right now. I really hope you understand, and I really hope you're not upset with me, I'm just not ready for another relationship right now Bray... I'm sorry."

Emily didn't say anything else after that, and didn't really give Bray time to say anything back to her, she was upset again and she grabbed her supplies and ran out of the room. She made it to her car, she got in and made sure that the doors were locked. She cried a little as she thought about everything that had happened. Emily liked Bray and wanted to go out with him, but didn't for several reasons. She felt like Bray was different from Seth, but was still afraid of being hurt again. She felt like there was something wrong with her, because none of her relationships worked out. She had a crush on Seth before they even started going out, she didn't have feelings for him now, but she was still hurt because he had cheated on her. She had been in other relationships where she had been cheated on, but it hurt worse with Seth. This is because none of her other boyfriends had ever hit her or attacked before. Out of all of the relationships she had been in, Seth was the one that had done the most damage. She wanted someone that would love, care, and understand her, but she didn't want to be hurt again. Bray was so sweet to her, but that's how Seth started out too. It didn't take long for Seth to show his true colors. Emily felt like because of Seth, she had wrongfully judged Bray. Was he just acting sweet around her, or would Bray's true colors be like his onscreen character...dark, and heartless? Emily was so confused, she needed time to think. In a situation like this, was it better to think with your head, or with your heart? What was her heart telling her? Bray watched her leave the room. While a part of him wanted to run after her, he thought it would be best if he left her alone. He could tell that she was upset, she had started crying before she left the room. Emily had even said that she liked him and that she wanted to go out with him, but now wasn't a good time. Bray knew why she wouldn't say yes right away. He understood, she was still hurting from Seth, but he did slightly wonder if maybe Emily still had feelings for him. Bray still planned on sticking around to protect Emily, but he would need to be careful... he needed to take things slow with Emily. She still needed more time to heal. While it hurt Bray not to be with her, he would respect her wishes and give her the time she needed. Then, when the time is right, maybe she will come to him. A week had gone by, Bray had Emily's number, but didn't call her because he knew that he needed to give her time and space. Emily arrived at Raw the next week, she thought that she was on her own when it came to Seth because she thought that maybe Bray would be upset with her for not accepting his offer when he asked her. Dean wasn't needed for the night so when Emily got out of her car and started making her way to the medical room she was surprised when she saw Bray in there.

"Bray? You're here?"

"Of course."

"I thought... I thought you'd be upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset with you? I have no reason to be upset with you. Obviously, last week you were upset and needed time to think. I know Seth has been giving you trouble, I still want to stick around to watch out for him, if that's ok with you."

Emily gave him a smile. She was glad that Bray wasn't upset with her, and even more surprised that Bray would stick around to watch out for Seth.

"I will stick around for as long as I can, but tonight I have an in ring promo, and Ambrose isn't here tonight."

"Well... I've been asked a few times if I wanted to be at ringside. I always thought it was easier to just be back here, but I guess I could also help people from the ring. I guess I should get out there before the show starts."

Emily went out to ringside and told the main WWE doctor that she wanted to be at ringside. Emily was in awe at everything around her. She had never been out at ringside before. Once Raw started she could hear the entrance music, and she could hear and feel the roar of the crowd. She was actually a bit surprised when people started shouting at her. The people in the audience must have known who she was. They didn't know her name, but they had seen her before. They saw her when she destroyed Seth's car, and apparently when the WWE cameras found her backstage. The only thing was, no one was exactly sure who it was that attacked her. Everyone didn't really like Seth for turning on The Shield, but it seemed like more people believed that Bray was the one to attack Emily. Emily didn't know this at the time, but Michael Cole wanted to interview Emily to get her side of the story. Michael Cole was in the ring and he grabbed a mic and started talking.

"May I have your attention please... Could Ms. Emily Thomas please step into the ring?"

Emily was at ringside and she looked over into the ring, then a light started shining on her. Then she was being shown on the big screen.

Emily stood up from her chair and looked into the ring. Michael Cole spoke again.

"It's ok, could you please step into the ring Emily?"

Emily felt everyone's eyes on her, but she made her way into the ring.

"Thank you for joining us Emily."

Emily grabbed a mic and started talking.

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to ask you to come into the ring, because I had a few questions for you. I guess all of this started when we saw you destroying Seth's car. Then about two weeks ago there was a backstage brawl between Seth Rollins and Bray Wyatt."

Michael Cole was going to continue when Seth's music hit and he came down to the ring. Emily didn't even want to see Seth and her eyes were wide with fear, she would have got out of the ring, but she was frozen with fear. She didn't say anything as Seth entered the ring. Seth had an arrogant smirk on his face and grabbed the mic from Emily.

"I'll take it from here Cole... you can just go back down to the announce table."

Michael Cole left the ring and went back to the announce table. Emily felt really uncomfortable and stood in the corner while Seth walked around the ring. The crowd was booing him as he started to speak.

"You look like you've seen a ghost Emily... relax, you look so uncomfortable. I think... it's time everyone knows what's going on. So... for anyone that didn't know... Emily and I used to date each other, then for whatever reason... she decides that she doesn't want to be with me anymore. I think I figured out why. It's because of Bray Wyatt isn't it? He threatened you didn't he? He was the one that told you to destroy my car."

Emily disagrees with what Seth is saying, but no one heard what she was saying because Seth took her mic.

"I was a little mad about it, but I was mainly concerned about you Emily. So you break up with me, because you say that someone else is better for you, but two weeks ago... I found you backstage... Bray had attacked you, and so I had to fight him off you. So now... this Sunday... at Hell in a Cell, I will go face to face with The Face of Fear himself, Bray Wyatt. Bray... he doesn't know what he wants... one minute he's attacking you..."

Emily is shouting at Seth.

"You're a liar!"

No one heard this and Seth continues.

"The next thing I know... he's trying to steal my girl from me."

"I'm not your girl!"

"No one can hear you Emily. You were attacked by Bray so you don't know any better, you think that you love Bray... but don't worry Emily... I know the real you is down there somewhere."

Seth now had Emily in the corner.

"Once I beat Bray at Hell in a Cell, I'm taking my girl back because I know... that deep down, you still love me. I know... how I make you feel."

Emily was backed into the corner and Seth had a smirk on his face and had his arms on the ropes on both sides of her head.

"I know... you still want me."

Emily's heart was beating at one hundred miles an hour out of fear. Seth was going to force a kiss on her when suddenly The Wyatt Family images flashed across the screen and the arena went dark. The arena was dark for a few seconds, and the next thing that everyone knew, when the lights came back up, The Wyatt family was in the ring, and they started attacking Seth. It was mostly Bray that went after Seth. Some people booed this because some of them actually believed what Seth was saying, but most people cheered Bray when they saw Bray pull Seth away from Emily, of course, most people just loved to see a good fight. Once Seth was pulled away from Emily, she got out of the ring and ran up the ramp. People still weren't completely sure if she was running from Seth or from Bray. Emily was at the top of the ramp, and watched the action from a safe distance. Seth fought back the best he could, but The Wyatt Family outnumbered him. Seth was on the ground laying helpless and Bray ordered Luke and Erick to pull him up. Bray grabbed Seth by his chin and made Seth look at him as he said something to him that nobody else heard.

"Stay... away from Emily!"

Bray then took Seth into his arms and hit Seth with Sister Abigail. He looked up towards the ramp and motioned for Emily to come forward. Emily came back down to the ring, Bray pointed to a mic and told Emily.

"Tell everyone what really happened."

Emily grabbed the mic and started to speak.

"What I wanted to tell everyone... was that it was Seth that attacked me, and Bray was the one that ran him off."

Bray ordered Luke and Erick to pick Seth up again. Bray told the announce team to get out of the way as he cleared the announce table. Luke and Erick had Seth up and Emily said something else to him.

"This is just the beginning... wait until Sunday at Hell in a Cell, you brought this upon yourself Seth."

Luke and Erick then picked Seth up and choke slammed him into the announce table breaking it into pieces. Emily was very satisfied with this and Bray also smiled as Emily started following The Wyatt Family up the ramp. People cheered this, they were thinking that she was Sister Abigail that Bray was always talking about. Now with everything that had just happened, she felt like she wouldn't have to worry about Seth anymore, and it was all because of Bray. There were still other thoughts going through her mind. Emily remembered her real brother's name, but never even met her real dad. Part of her wondered if she would ever meet him, or if he would even care if she really found him. Another thought going through her mind was about Bray. He had asked her about being his girlfriend, she was having second thoughts. She was afraid of what Seth would do if she started going out with Bray, and she was still somewhat afraid of being hurt. Seth wasn't really an issue anymore, but should Emily really take the risk? None of her other relationships had worked out. She wanted to be with Bray, but should she really take the risk and possibly end up hurting again? How were things between Emily and Bray now? Another good question was, did Bray even want to be with her anymore?"

(To be continued.)


	20. Chapter 20

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twenty

Emily was glad that The Wyatt family showed up, Seth had a lot of nerve to come out with her in the ring. He had her cornered and who knew what would have happened if The Wyatt Family didn't show up. Bray was confident that he could handle Seth on his own, he just wanted to send Seth a message. He had Luke and Erick choke slam Seth through a table. He had his doubts that Seth would leave Emily alone just yet, but at least he slowed Seth down. Emily followed Bray backstage, she had a lot on her mind.

"Bray... I need to talk to you."

Bray sent Luke and Erick somewhere else.

"Go ahead boys, your work here is done."

Luke and Erick leave and Emily and Bray were left alone.

"What's on your mind?"

"I honestly had... no idea what was going on, I didn't know I was going to be part of the show. Michael Cole came out to the ring, and then the next thing I knew, Seth was coming out, and I was freaking out."

"Seth was not supposed to go out there... So when I saw Seth go out, I knew something bad was about to happen, so we came out as soon as we could. I'm glad we got out there when we did."

"He didn't even touch me."

"Well that means I'm doing my job."

"Bray... I've been thinking about what happened last week. I've had a lot of time to think... and calm down. I was really upset last week."

"I know... I realize that I may have asked you at a bad time. You were worried about Seth, and you still may be. Trust me Emily... while I'm around, Seth will not lay a hand on you. It doesn't matter to me if we're together or not, I'll be here for you... if you want me to be. Seth... is a bad guy... a real man would never raise his hand to hit a woman, or even think about hitting a woman. I have never hit a woman, and I never will."

"Thank you Bray, I just wanted to apologize for overreacting last week."

"You don't have to apologize to me for anything... You've been hurt, physically, mentally, and emotionally, I don't blame you at all for the way you were feeling."

"I just... didn't think about what I was doing. You... asked me out, and at the time, I said no, because I didn't want to be hurt again, but also because I was afraid of what Seth would do. I should have gave you a chance, I was worried about you being upset with me... I didn't hear from you all week so I thought you were upset with me for not giving you the answer you wanted to hear."

"No... I was never upset, I was just giving you the time and space that you needed. I guess... I got a little too friendly too soon."

"Well... I did think it was really sweet that you sat with me in the hospital, and when you kissed my hand."

Bray smiled at her.

"Every man should treat a lady properly. This day in age... romance is dead. People like Seth, they treat women as property, he things that a woman is something to own for his own selfish desires. Me... I'm a bit different."

Bray still wasn't sure if Emily wanted him around, but she smiled at him and spoke to him.

"I like different... You've been around for me at times when no one else has, and we've really started to get to know each other over the last month or so. I can't believe it's been a month since we first met..."

Emily was smiling, blushing, and looking down at the ground.

"I... really like you Bray... and if you still want me to be... I would love to be your girlfriend."

Emily seemed really happy and Bray was really excited about this, he had to stay as calm as he could and not break out into joyous laughter. He kept things simple and slow and kissed her hand again. Emily smiled at this and hugged him, he hugged her back but he was really surprised when Emily gave him a kiss on the cheek. Not everyone liked beards, but with Bray being the kind of man that he is, she couldn't really imagine him without one. She thought that beards made men look older, but Bray was only two years older than her. Bray could have easily crushed her if he hugged her too tight, but Emily found his hug to be gentle, warm, and inviting. She had been in a few relationships, but no one had really treated her the way Bray did. The relationships she had been in started out good, she had been hugged before, but something felt different about Bray. He had held her hand and now with him hugging her, something gave her that warm fuzzy feeling that she had never really felt before. They smiled at each other and finally let each other go, Emily was the first one to speak, she couldn't stop smiling and even laughed a little.

"I thought... you would give good hugs. Looks like I was right."

Bray laughs at this.

"You are something else Emily."

"So, it's official... we're together. We should set up a time for our first date, and find out what we're going to do. With you being a WWE Superstar, I'm sure that you're very busy."

"Not as busy as you think... I'm not always needed. I don't always have to show up for Raw or Smackdown, and I don't always have to show up on weekends, but as for now, with Roman being out, Seth and I seem to be the main focus. If you want to do something this week, we can do something Wednesday or Thursday."

"Ok, that sounds good. It doesn't have to be anything major yet. Is it ok if we take things slow?"

"Of course."

"I had an idea for something we could do, but I wanted to see what you thought of it first."

"What did you want to do?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be in the morning, I guess certain places do this anytime of day. I was thinking maybe we could get coffee, maybe some doughnuts, talk, and just enjoy each other's company."

"That sounds great Emily. Where do you want to meet, and what day and time do you want to do it?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be super early, but how about Thursday morning at ten? There is a new coffee shop in New Orleans called, Coffee Paradise. I hear that they make all kinds of coffee, even iced coffee."

Ok. That sounds great. I'll see you on Thursday morning at ten at Coffee Paradise."

"Awesome! I'm so excited! You have my phone number, it's ok to call or text me you know."

Bray laughs at this as he smiles at her.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Bray walks with Emily until she gets to her car.

"You walked with me all the way out to my car?"

"Yeah, to watch out for Seth you know?"

"Oh... right. Thank you Bray, and I'll see you Thursday."

"Ok, and I'll call you before then."

Emily gets in her car and waves goodbye to Bray before she drives off. This week had been a lot better than the past few weeks. It was Monday, and Emily didn't have anything to do until Thursday, she decided to call Roman's parents to see how they were doing, and to check up on Roman.

"Hey... I wanted to call you and see how you were doing."

"We're doing great Emily, how are you doing?"

"Better now. I've had a rough few weeks, but I've had help along the way. How is Roman doing?"

"He's getting better, and stronger every day."

Emily could hear a voice on the other side before Roman's mom continued.

"That was Roman, he said that he loves you, and he said that he will be back in the ring in about two months. He said he's been watching Raw, he wants to know what's going on between you, Seth, and Bray?"

Emily could have told them then, but she didn't really want to talk about it."

"Tell Roman that I'll tell him another time. I also wanted to call and talk to you about the papers that were on file about me at the orphanage. I remember... my real brother's name, but my real dad never even knew that I was born. My real brother's name was Matthew Thomas, does it say on file what my mom, and dad's real name is?"

"Your mom's name was Mary Thomas, and your dad's name is David Thomas."

"Ok, by any chance, did they also live in Pensacola, Florida?"

"No... I don't know if your dad still does, but at the time, he lived in Tampa, Florida when you were born. That's all I know sweetie. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. Thanks for telling me. I'll talk to you later ok? Tell everyone that I said hello, and that I love them."

"Ok. I love you Emily."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Emily hung up the phone. It seemed like with Bray around, her thoughts and worries about Seth happened less and less. She was glad that she finally decided to give Bray a chance and couldn't wait to go out with him, but at the same time, she was curious as to if her real brother Matthew remembered her, or if he told her real dad that she existed. She wondered if they still lived in Tampa, Florida, and if she would ever find them.

(To be continued.)


	21. Chapter 21

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twenty One

Emily was very excited when she got to her hotel room, in a few days, Emily would be going on a date with Bray. The next day, Bray called Emily to check up on her, this was the first time Bray had called her. Emily smiled and answered her phone, excited when she saw that it was him.

"Hello."

"Hey Emily, I was calling to check up on you to see how you were doing, you sound pretty happy from what I can hear."

"I am... this is the first time you've ever called me, so I got a little excited."

"Well I'm glad."

"Also, I found out something yesterday. Something about my real family."

"What did you find out?"

"Well I remembered that my brother's name is Matthew, but I never knew my real mom or dad's name. So, Roman's mom told me that on the file the orphanage had on me, they knew a lot about my family. My mom's real name was Mary Thomas, and my dad's name was David Thomas. He lived in Tampa, Florida. Of course, that file is twenty four years old, and he may not live in Tampa anymore. I was just happy to finally learn his name, my brother was five years old, and I was three when my mom brought me to the orphanage. I haven't seen my brother in twenty four years. I don't even think he would remember me."

"You remember him, and he was older than you."

"Yeah... there's a chance that he remembers me, but my dad never even knew that I existed. He divorced my mom before she had me. I've just always wondered... was it because of me that he divorced my mom? There's just so many questions that I may never know the answer to."

"So, you said he lived in Tampa?"

"Yes, that's what the file said... I've always wanted to meet my dad. Do you think that I should go to Tampa to see if I can find him?"

"I think... you should do whatever your heart tells you to do."

Emily smiled at this.

"I can do this after our date. So, are we still ok for Thursday at ten, at Coffee Paradise?"

"Yes. I look forward to seeing you there."

"Ok, can't wait."

"I'll talk to you later, ok Sweetie?"

Emily blushed when he said this, but smiled anyway.

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The phone call ended and Emily started laughing. Bray already had a nickname for her. He had called her Sweetie, and already she had started blushing. She was just glad that they were on the phone, so that he wouldn't see her blushing. Since Bray had already come up with a nickname for her, she needed to come up with a nickname for him. Thursday came faster than she thought, she arrived first at the Coffee Paradise. She wanted to look nice, but not too fancy since this was their first date, and since it was just a coffee shop. She didn't put on any make up, her hair was naturally curly so she left her hair down. She decided to wear a white t-shirt and a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up with jeans and a pair of black boots. Emily was waiting in a booth, she had agreed to meet with Bray at ten and it was five minutes after ten. Emily tried to stay calm, maybe Bray was having trouble finding the place. She didn't want to think the worst, she hoped that she didn't get stood up. After ten minutes had past, Emily started feeling bad and thought to herself.

"Did I do something wrong? How come none of my relationships work out? Is there something wrong with me that make people not want to be with me? My mom didn't want me, that's why she gave me up... No, she loved me, she just couldn't take care of me. I always just thought that my mom didn't want me, and no one seems to want to be in a relationship with me. I just feel so... worthless."

Emily felt hurt, why would Bray stand her up? He was the one to ask her out in the first place. Emily felt like texting someone, just as she was about to get up to leave, she looked up from her phone when she heard a voice.

"May I join you?"

It was Bray. Emily felt slightly better now, she smiled and nodded.

"Hello Emily, I'm so sorry that I'm late. There were no parking places up here so I had to park somewhere else. I actually got here five minutes before ten. When I was making my way up here a swarm of fans spotted me. They recognized me and they all wanted pictures and autographs. I tried to send you a message to let you know I was late, but my phone service wasn't very good at the time. I love the fans, but sometimes they can be a nuisance. I really am sorry Emily."

Emily smiled at him and understood. She was just glad that he didn't stand her up.

"It's ok. You're here now. I was wondering though... I thought that I was going to get stood up, or that maybe you forgot about our date."

"Forgot? No... How could I forget something I've wanted to do since the day I first laid eyes on you?"

Emily smiled and blushed a little.

"You... You've wanted to go out on a date with me?"

"Of course, you're a beautiful girl. I've just had to admire you from a distance because of you and Rollins you know? But what guy in his right mind wouldn't want to go out with you?"

Emily laughed a little and couldn't stop blushing.

"Bray Wyatt... you are such a charmer."

Bray smiled at this.

"I have been told that I have a way with words. I hear so many good things from fans and even other superstars that I'm one of the most gifted speakers that WWE has."

"You are... Well, some crowds give you the What treatment, but I think at the end of your promos, you have everyone's attention. When you speak, people listen."

Emily looked at what Bray was wearing, he looked so different now than how she was used to seeing him. When he was in a WWE ring, he would wear a fedora, white pants, a black shirt, and a Hawaiian shirt, or red, or brown pants with a black shirt and sometimes black leather, and more recently a hood with horns on it, and he would always have his hand wrapped up. Bray would always have his lantern and every arena he went to had people with thousands of cell phone lights, Bray called them his fireflies. It seemed kind of weird to Emily that Bray was wearing something other than what he would wear to the ring, he seemed normal. Bray had all of his hair up in a black beanie, he was wearing jeans and a black shirt and a shirt sleeved button up shirt over that.

"You look so different Bray... I'm so used to seeing you in either a Hawaiian shirt, or black leather."

"Outside of the ring... I'm more of a jeans guy with a button up shirt."

"And all of your hair is up in a beanie. You look so nice Bray... you really are different from your on screen character."

"You say that like you don't like the on screen character."

"No no... I do like the on screen character, people say there are two sides to every coin. It's just... I like this Bray a little more, the sweet and caring side."

Emily couldn't stop smiling. No one had ever made her feel the way she did with Bray, not even with Seth for the short time that they dated. Bray was curious about one thing.

"Tell me something Emily. What made you want to become a nurse for WWE?"

"Well... I guess it all started with Roman's mom. I wanted to become a nurse after her. At the orphanage, before they adopted me, I had a scratch on my knee that was bleeding and she was the one to put a band-aid on my knee. I've always just wanted to help people, and I also wanted to stay close to Roman."

"One other thing I remembered... when we were on the phone the other day, you had mentioned something about your dad divorcing your mom, and that he didn't even know you existed. You said that you always wondered if it was because of you that your parents got divorced."

"Yeah... I've always thought, maybe my dad didn't want another baby, and if he did, maybe he didn't want a girl. My mom had cancer... and her health got worse after she had me. There are things I've always wondered... if I didn't exist, would my parents be together today... would my mom be alive today?"

Bray could tell that Emily was getting upset.

"Easy Emily..."

Emily only kept talking. She felt like she needed to get this out of her system.

"I know Roman and his family love me, and I love them and appreciate everything they've done for me, I just feel like... I was a puzzle piece that didn't fit quite right. I didn't always know that my mom had died from cancer and I've never even known my dad, but I've always wondered about my real brother, Matthew. I always wondered how he grew up and if he remembers me. I always wondered, why did my mom keep Matthew and get rid of me? I didn't know that my mom gave up Matthew too. She let him live with my dad, but she put me in an orphanage because he wouldn't think I was his kid or want to take care of me... I always wondered... what's wrong with me? What did I do that was so bad that would make my mom want to get rid of me... Why didn't she and my dad love me?... None of my relationships have ever worked out... What's wrong with me?... I feel so... worthless."

Emily had been fighting back tears for a while because she didn't want to cry in front of Bray, or in public for that matter, but she couldn't hold it in anymore and her tears fell. Bray knew that he shouldn't really be hugging or touching her too much yet because he wanted to respect her boundaries, but it was times like this when those kind of rules could be ignored. It was times like this when people needed comfort the most. Bray got up from where he was sitting and slid over on Emily's side of the booth, and took her in his arms. He spoke to her in a firm, yet comforting voice.

"Now you listen to me Emily... you... are not worthless. You blame yourself for things that were out of your control, and your whole life... you felt like no one ever wanted you around or loved you. A lot of times, people just put a smile on their faces and pretend that everything is alright. Not everyone can sense that something is wrong, but I knew... I knew there was something bothering you. You've always been very quiet and shy, but the truth is... you've never had anyone to talk to about how you feel, or you never knew how to express your feelings through words. You feel guilty about your mom's death, and you shouldn't. You shouldn't blame yourself for things that are out of your control. All of your life, you've lived with all of this pain, and unnecessary guilt. You keep saying, what's wrong with me? The truth is... nothing. Nothing is wrong with you, but there are plenty of things wrong with the world you live in. Not many people today care about how others are feeling, they are just concerned with their own problems and never really listen to those they claim that they care about. Life is full of problems... some problems you can fix, and other problems, you have no control over."

Emily had been crying, but had calmed down as Bray held her in his arms and talked to her. It seemed like Bray knew her better than she knew herself. He really did understand how she was feeling. He paused for a moment and looked into her eyes, she wasn't crying as much now, they looked deep into each others eyes. They says that the eyes are the windows to the soul. You would know if someone was being honest with you, and you could tell how a person was feeling just by looking in their eyes. Bray could see what other people couldn't. Emily had kept her emotions hid well for years, most of the time she would just put a smile on her face and ignore how she was feeling, and now she finally broke down. Bray could see all the years of pain and guilt that she felt. He just wanted to take her pain away, Emily was hugging Bray now as he held her.

"Listen to me Emily... People say all the time that everything is going to be alright. I'm not going to say that... I'm not going to say that everything is going to be alright when clearly things are not alright. That's just the world's way of saying, Everything will be alright, forget your problem and move on. Things may never be alright... but know this... I'm going to be here for you Emily... for all the trials and fears, through all the pain and tears. I'm here, for everything. Whenever you need me Emily, know that I'm not far away."

They were supposed to be there for coffee and doughnuts, but had completely forgot about all of that. The coffee shop was mostly empty and Bray and Emily were sharing a moment together and reaching a deeper part of their still growing relationship. Emily had finally stopped crying, but could let go of Bray just yet. She rested her head against him. Bray still had her in a strong, yet gentle hug, he had one hand on the back of her head, and his other hand was on her back. Bray had helped her open up about what had been bothering her for years. It seemed like only Bray could understand how she felt, he was the only one that seemed to know what to say.

(To be continued.)


	22. Chapter 22

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twenty Two

Emily had been holding in a great deal of pain and guilt in for years. Bray had asked her something about her real parents and that was when she lost it. Bray felt bad about making Emily cry.

"I'm sorry Emily, I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't have asked you about your parents."

"Don't worry about it... I always thought that they didn't want me and that there was something wrong with me. Then when I found out that my mom had cancer and died a few years after having me, I guess I just blamed myself. Then with everything that's been going on with Seth and my other past relationships, I tried so hard to ignore how I feel... I've just been putting on a smile and acting like everything was ok. I've held it in for years, and now... all of the pain, fear, and guilt I've felt, finally broke me. I'm just sorry for breaking down on you."

Bray held her in his arms and she looked at him when he spoke to her.

"Emily... you don't have to apologize to me. You will never have to apologize to me for how you feel. "

"How did you know Bray?... How did you know that I was holding everything in when no one else did?"

"Everyone else... they are so concerned with their busy lives that they don't give you a second thought. The smile you put on your face may be able to fool some people, but I could see past the surface. I could see it in your eyes, all the pain you were feeling, and it's still there, just not as much."

"I just... couldn't hold it in anymore."

"It's not good to hold it in. Holding in all of that pain, sadness, fear, and guilt for years, could turn into bitterness and hate, or may even lead to depression."

"I've always just, not wanted to show weakness and cry. I always thought it was better to ignore how you felt, put a smile on your face and continue working."

"Crying is not a sign of weakness Emily, in fact, it's just the opposite. Allowing yourself to feel sadness and pain is better than trying to put on a brave face and trying not to feel anything at all, because when you finally do break down, all of the years of pain and guilt... it's not pretty... You have to allow yourself to feel these things Emily, it may hurt at first, but if you allow yourself to feel pain, it becomes that much easier to overcome it. You're not alone in this Emily. I already told you that I would be here for you, then you have Roman and his family, they love you. Whenever you are at your worst, it's important to surround yourself with people that care about you. There is a better chance of getting through whatever pain you're feeling when you have people around that care about you, it's much better to have people around than to try to solve everything yourself. Showing people your pain and tears is better than showing them nothing at all, because it shows that you are capable of having feelings. Once you've been through all of the pain... once you are at your lowest, the next direction is up, and better times are around the corner. Life is like a roller coaster, there are many highs and lows, you can ride by yourself, or you can have someone that with be there to ride with you to the very end."

Bray stood up and held his hand out. Emily looked at him for a moment, but then finally smiled at him as she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Thank you Bray, you've really helped me today... this wasn't exactly how I saw our first date going, but I'm glad that you're here."

"I'm happy to be here. So Emily, why don't we get some coffee and doughnuts?"

"Right... that's why we're here in the first place."

Emily and Bray go through the line and order their coffee and doughnuts, Emily had money in her purse and was going to pay, but Bray stopped her.

"Please, allow me Emily."

"Oh... I have money, I can pay."

"I know this day in age, a lot of women like to do things for themselves, but as a gentleman, I would like to pay."

"Well... now I feel bad, I have money, I could have paid for my own coffee."

"Don't feel bad. I wanted to do this."

Emily put her money back in her purse and zipped it up. They went to go sit down again with their coffee and doughnuts.

"You've had relationships before, but never with a gentleman have you?"

"No... not really. Seth I guess... kind of counts, but that was before he showed his true colors."

"Seth is not a gentleman... I would go so far as to not even call him a man. What separates the boys from the men is the way you treat a woman. Seth Rollins is not a real man. A real man would not raise his hand to hit a woman, or even think about hitting a woman. He's a coward, and it really infuriates me seeing a man place his hands on a woman. A guy like Seth Rollins, he's selfish. He tried to force himself on you, and when you said no, it hurt his pride and he had to go after someone else. I hated the way he treated you Emily, you deserve better. I know you may be hurting because of him, he doesn't deserve you, he isn't worthy of your tears...don't cry over him."

"I'm not... it's just, I thought I knew him, I thought he was different. He started off so sweet. At first, I thought he was a gentleman, but then it was all an act, he only wanted sex from me and then he probably would have moved on. But this isn't the first time this has happened... one of my old boyfriends from high school wanted the same thing and when I wouldn't, he cheated on me for another girl. Of course, this is kind of why I'm glad Roman was around. He found out about it and kicked the guy's ass, it took a little bit of pain away. But of course, ever since then, it seems like every guy is afraid to be with me because of Roman. Seth... all he did was smile and put on a nice act."

"What you see is what you get with me Emily. In the ring you see one thing, but this... this is the real me."

Emily and Bray had finished up their coffee and doughnuts and were leaving the coffee shop. Bray stepped ahead of her, only to open the door for her. Emily smiled at him as he held the door open for her and said...

"Ladies first."

"You're such a gentleman Bray."

"It's a lost art... my parents raised me right."

"They certainly did."

Bray walked with her to her car.

"Is it some kind of rule for a gentleman to walk with a lady to her car?"

"I'm actually not sure about that, but I do know that a gentleman would open the door. A gentleman doesn't kiss on lips on the first date... or until his lady is comfortable with it."

Emily smiled at this.

"I think you made that last one up."

Emily pressed the unlock button on her car and Bray opened the door for her.

"Well... those are my rules... I won't kiss you unless you are comfortable with it."

Emily thought about it for a moment and then smiled at him.

"A kiss on the hand would be ok, and a kiss on the forehead or cheek couldn't hurt."

Bray smiled at her and gently took her into his arms and kissed her forehead. Emily smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you for today Bray, it was really nice having someone understand me."

"No problem Emily. You could always call me if you need me."

"We need to set up another date sometime."

"Of course, we could always talk about that. If you don't mind me asking, what will you be doing for the rest of the day, and the weekend?"

"Well, I'll probably call to check up on Roman, but I'm actually going to be driving to Tampa, Florida to see if I can find my real dad and brother. On the file the orphanage had on me, they had an address. My hope is, he still lives there and I'll finally get to meet him and see my brother again. I'll be back in time for the pay-per-view. I kind of got myself stuck in a story line... if Seth wins... I'm going to be stuck with him."

"Story line or not Emily, I'm not letting him leave with you. After everything Seth has done to you, he's not winning that match, in fact, he may not even walk out of that Cell. What happened on Raw was just the beginning, of course I would much rather have Seth one on one and on Sunday, I will. This is WWE and I'll have to keep it as PG as I can, but I'm going to make him pay for all he's done to you."

Bray had to stop for a moment... he had to remember where he was and who he was with, he could lose his cool.

"Sorry Emily... some in ring Bray slipped out. The point is, I don't want to see you leaving with Seth. So... you're going to Tampa?"

"Yes. I really hope that I can find my dad and meet him for the first time. I hope I will get to see my brother again. Of course... with my dad never even knowing that I existed... I may have a hard time convincing him that I'm his daughter, and if I do... how will he react?"

"That's a little hard to say Emily, but you can always call me and tell me how it went. I hope you find him, and I hope all goes well... Safe travels Sweetheart."

Bray kisses her hand and lets her go, but before he leaves, Emily gives him a hug, they held on for a while until Emily let go.

"I'll call you as soon as I get to Tampa."

"Ok."

Bray watched as Emily drove off. She went back to the hotel she was in, grabbed her stuff and went to check out. Soon, she was on the road on her way to Tampa. She typed the address in on her GPS, she just hoped that her dad still lived there. There were so many thoughts going through her head. Would her dad still be living at this address, if he did, would there be any way to convince him that she was his daughter, how would he react when he saw her, and would she see her brother Matthew?

(To be continued.)


	23. Chapter 23

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twenty Three

Emily entered the address that she hoped would lead her to her dad's house. She drove for six hours, and by the time she got to Tampa, it was after nine at night and she was exhausted. She was surprised that her car made it all the way with it being as old as it is. Emily finally found the address and saw two cars in the driveway. Emily pulled up into a driveway, she was excited, but nervous at the same time, she starting to have second thoughts. When her mom left her at the orphanage, it was because she didn't think her dad would take care of her. Emily had to push that aside, she really wanted to meet him, and also hopefully see her brother again. Emily had to wait a minute until she got the courage to get out of her car, she slowly started to make her way to the door. She looked around for a doorbell, when she didn't see one she knocked on the door. She stepped back and waited for a few seconds, when no one came to the door, she knocked a little louder the second time. She jumped and stepped back when she heard a big dog running, jumping, barking and growling at the door. A woman came to the door, pulled back the dog and opened the door. She wasn't expecting company and looked at Emily confused.

"Hello?"

"Hi. My name is Emily Thomas, and I was wondering if someone by the name of David or Matthew Thomas lived here?"

Emily's excitement faded when she got an answer she didn't want to hear.

"No. I'm sorry. I've lived here for ten years with my family."

"Oh... you wouldn't by any chance happen to know a David or Matthew Thomas or where they live do you?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Emily's heart sank, she had drove six hours all the way to Tampa only to find out that her dad didn't live here. Before she left she said one more thing to the woman that answered the door.

"Oh well... Thank you anyway, and I'm sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour."

Emily turned to leave disappointed and the lady closed her door She should have thought about this before she traveled all the way down here with the hope of finding her dad, only to disappoint herself. The address was on a file that was twenty four years old, and this lady said that she had been living here for ten years. Emily walked to her car and was about to leave when the lady came back out and yelled, getting her attention.

"Wait! There's something you should know!"

Emily stopped and looked up as the lady started running towards her. She stopped when she got to Emily and had to wait a second to catch her breath before she spoke again.

"You seemed like you were really looking for these people. My husband says that our neighbor has lived here for about thirty or forty years. If you're looking for someone that lived here before we did, our neighbor would probably know, you can ask them."

Emily smiled at this.

"Thank you."

"I hope you find them."

"I hope so too."

Emily pulled out of their driveway and pulled up in the neighbor's driveway. She got out and went up to the door. This time there was a doorbell and she pressed the doorbell and stepped back. The guy was much older and it took him a while to get to the door. He was in his fifties or sixties. He looked at Emily like maybe he recognized her, but when he didn't he had a confused look on his face.

"Hello?"

"Hi. My name is Emily Thomas. Your neighbor told me that maybe you would know the people that lived in their house before them. I'm looking for a David or Matthew Thomas."

"They moved about ten years ago, then not long after that family moved in. I know who you're talking about. David Thomas, and his son Matthew, nice people. I was good friends with David for years. He still sometimes comes down here to visit with me."

He paused for a moment to really look at Emily.

"You look very familiar... Almost like someone else I knew."

"You probably don't know me. I don't think we've ever met."

"What did you say your name was?"

"Emily... Emily Thomas."

"Oh... are you a relative of his."

"Yes... but I don't think they would remember me. I don't think they even know me."

"You look a lot like David's first wife Mary... she died about thirty years ago."

"I know... Mary was my mother... I've never met my dad, but I knew my brother's name was Matthew. I was about three years old and my mom put me in an orphanage. My dad probably doesn't even know that I exist, but I've always wanted to meet him and see my brother again."

"Oh well I'm sorry Emily... I'm sure you've been looking for them for a while now. They don't live anywhere around here anymore. They live up in Atlanta, Georgia. I believe you... you look just like your mother... I'll give you the address. You can come in for a minute, I need to go find an envelope with his address on it."

Emily quietly and shyly stepped inside and waited patiently as the man found and envelope with the address on it.

"I actually have an old picture of David and his wife Mary."

He pulled out his wallet and showed Emily.

"See... there he is with Mary, and their boy Matthew. He was about one when the picture was taken. So I'm a bit confused... David doesn't seem like the type of man that would abandon his own daughter."

"Well that's the thing... I don't think he knows that I exist. I think he and my mom got divorced before she had me, and according to the file that the orphanage had on me, my dad was the only man that she had ever been with. What it didn't say was why they got divorced. Maybe he did know about me, and didn't want me. Maybe he didn't want a daughter and divorced my mom when he found out that I was a girl."

"No... I don't think that at all. Divorce these days is such a terrible word to use. Your mom... she had cancer long before you were born, and it kept getting worse, back in those days, when someone found out that they had cancer, you couldn't really do anything about it. These days, you can have surgery and things like that to save lives. Men don't really show it, but things like disease and death can bother a man. Some people just don't like to watch the people they love die."

Emily seemed to understand. She wanted to believe him, but she wanted to hear this from her dad herself. She thought that he abandoned her before she was even born. The man handed Emily the envelope and the address and the picture. Emily hesitated, she didn't really want to take his picture.

"Take it please... One thing I know about David Thomas is that he is the most stubborn man I know. If you can't convince him that you're his daughter, show him this picture."

Emily laughed at this. She knew she got her stubbornness from someone. She then took the picture and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Oh... and when you do finally meet him, tell him that Larry said hello."

"I will. Thank you so much."

Emily thought about shaking his hand, she put her hand out to shake, but he pulled her in for a hug instead.

"David Thomas has always been a family friend, families don't shake hands."

"Right, they don't."

Emily finally left his house and waved goodbye to him. Now she had her dad's real address and even a family picture before she was born. It was after nine at night now and Emily was exhausted from the six hours that she had already traveled to Tampa. Emily decided to stay at a hotel for the night and get some much needed rest. It was about noon when Emily left the hotel the next day, she entered the new address into her GPS, and she made the six and a half hour trip from Tampa, to Georgia. After six and a half hours of traveling, she came to the address and she saw a truck in a driveway and she pulled up behind it. She shut off her car and just sat thinking to herself for a moment.

"Is this the right address? Larry was the name of his neighbor, he gave me the address, I hope this is a current address. Ok so what if it isn't? Am I just going on a wild goose chase? This is the address my GPS led me to... If he does live here, that means that maybe I can meet my dad for the first time? What about Matthew, maybe this is Matthew's house, maybe they live together. I don't know... maybe this was a mistake. My mom sent me to the orphanage for a reason... because I don't think my dad knew that I existed, or that he didn't want a daughter. If I tell him that I'm his daughter... will he even believe me?"

Emily remembered the picture that Larry gave her. He told her that she looked just like her mother. Emily would show him the picture and hope that he would believe her. That nervous and excited feeling returned again as she thought to herself.

"Who knows what will happen. If this is his house, you've come too far to turn back now. This is your chance to finally meet him, and maybe even see your brother again."

Emily was interrupted from her thoughts when her phone rang, it was Bray. Emily smiled and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey... Emily."

"Yeah, it's me."

"Hey Sweetheart it's Bray. I wanted to check up on you to see how you were doing."

"I'm feeling a little nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Well... nervous and excited."

"Why?"

"Well... it turns out that my dad didn't live in Tampa, anymore, but his neighbor knew him and gave me the address. I'm in Atlanta now. I just pulled into a driveway, and I'm hoping that this time it is my dad's current address. I'm a little worried that maybe it's not and that I'm just wasting my time, but at the same time it could really be my dad's address and I'm really nervous about meeting him."

"What are you going to do Emily?"

"Well... I'm nervous and excited... I've come too far to turn back now. I need to at least go to the door and see if this is the right place. This could finally be my chance to finally meet my dad, and see my brother again."

"Ok... just be careful Emily."

"I will."

"I hope everything turns out ok."

"Me too."

"Whenever you can, and whenever you find out something, call me ok."

"I will."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone call ended, and the call from Bray may have been exactly what she needed to help make her decision. She had the picture with her and she got out of the car and made her way to the door. She hesitated and stood still for a minute.

"Come on Emily... you can do this."

Emily knocked on the door and stood back. A man answered the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

I'm not sure... Does a Matthew or David Thomas live here?"

"Yes... we both do. I'm David Thomas, who are you?"

The moment he opened the door, he thought that he saw a ghost, he thought that it was Mary coming back to haunt him. Emily remembered the picture she had. He looked just like he did in the picture only older.

"My name is Emily... you probably don't know me, but you may know someone that I knew."

"Ok...?"

"Well... she's not around anymore, so I didn't really get to know her, but I think she's someone that you knew. A... Mary Thomas?"

"Yes."

"You... were married to her right?"

"Yes... but that was about thirty years ago. She died from cancer."

"I know... she took care of me for about three years, me and Matthew."

"Matthew? He's my son."

"I know... I think there was something that Mary didn't tell you..."

"Well... about four years before she died... I left her because I couldn't stand seeing her in pain, I didn't really want to be by her bedside when she died. Before she died, she brought my son to live with me."

"I know this may be a shocker, and you may not believe me... but Mary had a daughter a few years before she died..."

Emily took out the picture and handed it to him.

"My name... is Emily Thomas... I'm your daughter."

Both of them were quiet. He had a shocked look on his face. He looked at the picture, and then at Emily. Emily stood there with a nervous look on her face. She wasn't sure how he would respond or if he would believe her.

(To be continued.)


	24. Chapter 24

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twenty Four

Emily stood quietly and nervously as David looked at the picture she handed him and then back at her. When she first showed up, he thought that Emily was Mary back from the dead. Matthew came to the door to see what was going on.

"Hey dad, who's at the door?"

Matthew stopped and looked at Emily, then at the picture his dad was holding. His dad had family pictures, even one of him as a baby with his mom holding him. The picture of his mom looked so much like Emily.

When Mary first told David that he would be in charge of Matthew, Emily was already at the orphanage. For the first few days that Matthew started living with his dad he would ask about Emily. David didn't know about Emily and thought that she was just like an imaginary friend. Matthew would always tell his dad that he had a sister, but his dad would never believe him. Now there was a girl at his door that claimed to be his daughter, and even looked like Mary, he had never believed that he had a daughter, but always hoped that maybe she was out there somewhere. Emily was overcome with emotion, she was finally meeting her dad and seeing her brother again. She was smiling but also felt tears forming in her eyes. She put her hand up to her mouth and that was when her tears started falling. Finally it all seemed to make sense and David wrapped his arms around Emily. Emily cried a little as they hugged each other.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you."

"Come in please... Don't stand out in the cold."

Emily walked inside. Matthew came up to her and looked at her again when his dad let go of the hug.

"Emily?"

Emily nodded her head.

"Yes... it's me."

Now Matthew was the one hugging her.

"Oh my God!... I can't believe you're really here! See dad... I told you that I had a sister! I told you that you had a daughter!"

Even David had a few tears coming out now.

"I just can't believe it... after all of these years... I'm meeting my daughter for the first time. You're so beautiful... you look just like your mom."

Emily was wiping her tears away.

"I was just... so nervous about coming here. I didn't know if you've believed me when I told you that I was your daughter. I didn't know if you would want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I want to see my own daughter?"

"Well... I didn't always know that mom died from cancer... She took me to the orphanage but she took Matthew with her. I just thought that I did something wrong. I love the family that adopted me, but I always felt like I didn't fit in, and I always wondered what my life would have been like if mom didn't take me to the orphanage. There was a file that the orphanage had about me, it listed you as my dad, and it had an address down for Tampa, Florida. The file said that you left my mom before she had me... I always thought... it was because you didn't want me."

"No... That's not the way it was at all. I'm so sorry Emily... I had no idea how you felt. The only reason why I left was because I couldn't stand to just stand by as your mother was dying. I never even knew you existed... If I had known that your mother was pregnant with you, I would have never left. What I don't understand is, why didn't she tell me that she was pregnant, why didn't she tell me that I was having a daughter? I... I missed out on so many years of your life. I just wish that your mother would have told me that she was pregnant, and that she would have at least let me meet you."

"I do remember... I was three years old when I first went to the orphanage. She tried to take care me and Matthew before she took me to the orphanage. I guess with the two of you not seeing each other, I guess she thought that you wouldn't think that I was your child, and so, she took me to the orphanage. I was adopted by a great family."

"I only wish now that I had believed Matthew when your mom first had him live with me and he told me that he had a sister, but I thought... Surely your mom would have let me know if she was pregnant, but she didn't. I know I can't make up for the years that I missed, but I want to know everything about you. How did you finally find me?"

"When I first arrived at the address in Tampa, I realized that the address wasn't where you lived, and the person that lives there told me to go to the neighbor. Oh... Larry said Hello by the way, he told me to tell you when I finally found you. He gave me the address."

"I have so much to learn about you... How old are you, tell me about the family that adopted you, what kind of job do you have, and am I grandpa?"

Emily laughed at this.

"I'm twenty seven, I work as a Nurse for WWE, no I'm not married yet... No kids for me."

"Ok... Tell me about this adopted family... And what WWE is."

"Well... My adopted family lives in Pensacola, Florida, that's where I live too, but I'm hardly ever home due to WWE's busy schedule. WWE is World Wrestling Entertainment, I'm sometimes needed for if people get hurt during their matches. My adopted family, on the male side is a family of Samoans. That whole family pretty much eats, sleeps, and breathes wrestling. Somehow... Pretty much every generation of Samoans get involved with the wrestling business. My adopted brother is Roman Reigns, he's a wrestler, I wanted to be a nurse pretty much the day I met his mom and she took care of a scratch that was on my knee. I took the job because I like helping people, but also so I can stay close to Roman. Roman has always been there for me, but now he's out with an injury and I was stupid enough to make an enemy when Roman wasn't around, but I've made some friends along the way, and even a boyfriend that helps look after me. My ex... was a wrestler, but so is my boyfriend that I'm dating now. WWE travels all over the world and they have shows every week. It's wrestling, but it's an entertainment business. Millions of people watch every week. Tomorrow ... I'm kind of involved in a storyline... It involves my current boyfriend and my ex. My ex... Is kind of abusive and my boyfriend and I aren't really happy about the situation."

"What's going on?"

"If my current boyfriend loses to my ex... As part of the storyline, I have to go with my ex. I'm terrified of being alone with him, because if he gets me alone when cameras aren't around, I'm in trouble. But that's Sunday and I'm pretty sure that my current boyfriend won't let my ex leave unless he's leaving to go to the hospital. Anyway... Enough about me...how old are you Matthew?"

"I'm twenty nine... Two years older than you. Dad just turned fifty."

"Ok... What do you do for a living Matthew?"

"I'm a Police Officer actually, and I can help you out if you need me. You said you were having problems with your ex. Has he... assaulted you?"

Emily nodded her head.

"He has... But I would rather not go into details about it."

"That's fine... But you still work with him?"

"Yeah... I kind of brought it upon myself... I did destroy his car... I was upset... I found out that he cheated on me and I just lost it."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"I didn't get arrested, and charges weren't filed on me, but I was suspended two weeks without pay... Seth... He's smart, he came after me when the cameras weren't on and when no one was around. There was a security camera that caught what he did, but he destroyed the evidence so then it would be my word against his word. People are more likely to believe him because he's this big shot WWE Superstar and I'm just a Nurse."

"I don't care who he is... he is a wrestler and I get that, but that does not give him any right to put his hands on you. If he keeps giving you trouble, you let me know. I'm giving you my number, we're definitely staying in touch. I'm not really allowed to arrest anyone unless they are in the city of Atlanta, but I know many other police chefs around the country. If you ever need help, you can call me and tell me what city you're in and then I'll call the chief in that city and we'll make sure that your ex doesn't bother you anymore. I haven't seen you in twenty four years."

"I know. I only recently found out about the Tampa address. Your neighbors gave me this address. I just really wanted to see you again and meet dad for the first time."

David said what he wanted to say. Now you have our address. I will give you my phone number too. You said that you travel with WWE, but now that I know about you, I want you in my life. Now we can at least stay in touch."

"Yes. I travel with WWE. The trip I took yesterday to Tampa slowed me down, I know it was a risk coming to Atlanta, but I had to meet you. I really need to be going, but I'm so glad that I finally met you, and we'll definitely stay in touch."

"Ok. Be careful wherever you're going."

David and Matthew both hug Emily.

"I love you Emily. Be careful."

Emily was surprised at this. After twenty four years of not seeing her, Matthew still loved his sister.

"I love you too. Both of you."

They all held onto each other and they all kind of broke down. David because he had just found out about a daughter that he never knew he had, and Emily and Matthew because they hadn't seen each other in twenty four years. They finally let Emily go and David and Matthew watched as Emily walked to her car. She turned around and waved goodbye to them. They waved goodbye to her and they watched as she pulled out of their driveway and drove away. Finally after years of wondering about her dad and brother, she finally had answers and it was a family reunion Emily had always dreamed about. Emily sent Bray and Roman's family a message before she got on the road.

(To Bray, Roman and Roman's family.)

"I just met my dad for the first time, and saw my brother again after twenty four years." - Emily

"Awesome! I'm so happy for you." - Roman

"That's great Emily. How did it go?" - Bray

(Emily to Bray)

"I'll have to tell you more about that later. I'm on the road now. I'll make it to the arena before the pay per view starts, but that's if I stay on the road." - Emily

"Don't push yourself too far Emily. You've traveled a long distance over several hours already. Just be careful." - Bray

"I will." - Emily

It was late when Emily left her dad's house. She knew that she had to stay on the road. She couldn't stop to rest for the night so she would be living off of coffee and would have to stop every few hours for a break. She made it to the arena two hours before the pay per view started but Emily was really tired and not really focused. Luckily for her, Bray was there and knew that she was tired and knew that he had to really watch over her. With all the traveling she does in addition to working, Bray was concerned about Emily because she would have to drive again for a few hours to go to the next city for Raw. What would happen in the main event?

(To be continued.)


	25. Chapter 25

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twenty Five

Bray was in the parking lot waiting for Emily to show up. She had called him and told him that she was thirty minutes away from the arena. He was happy when she showed up, but he was still concerned about her because she had traveled a lot within the last few days. Even though Emily was tired she smiled when she saw Bray and hugged him.

"Hey Bray."

"Hey Emily. It's good to see that you got here. I was a little worried about all the traveling you've been doing."

"I'm fine. A little tired, but more happy than anything else. I finally got to meet my dad and saw my brother again after twenty four years. They kept on saying how much I look like my mom. I have their address now and both of their phone numbers. With my dad never knowing that I existed and after not seeing my brother for twenty four years, we're definitely staying in touch."

"Well I'm happy for you Emily. It must have been really emotional for you and your dad meeting each other for the first time."

"It was. Lets just say that a few tears were shed by all of us. But anyway, I guess I need to get ready and get to the medical room."

Emily started walking towards the medical room, Bray was going to follow her, but he had something that he needed to do.

"You go ahead Emily. I'll catch up with you, there's something that I need to do. I won't be gone long, and I won't be far away, if need me, just call out my name."

"Ok."

Emily and Bray went their separate ways, Emily felt slightly uncomfortable going to the medical room alone. She never was before all of this with Seth. She looked in the medical room and saw a security camera, it would catch anything that happened. Emily got to work unpacking her medical supplies. She actually liked working at ringside, she would set up her supplies in the medical room and then go to ringside. She found it much more exciting to watch the matches at ringside than on a tv screen. When she was out at ringside, she could hear the audience and the music. It was much more exciting to see people compete up close, and she could feel the energy from the audience and cheer along. While Emily was unpacking her supplies, Bray had to have a conversation with someone that didn't exactly get along with him.

"What are we doing back here Bray? You told me it was important, last time I checked... I didn't like you, and I still don't."

"Relax Ambrose, I'm not here to start any trouble, this is about Emily."

"Yeah well... With Roman out for another month, and with all of this stuff going on between you, her, and Seth, it's up to me to watch over her. Emily is like a sister to me too, so that means that I'm going to watch over her."

"Then you and I have the same goal Dean."

"Yeah well... don't think I haven't been watching you. I haven't done anything because of Emily... For whatever reason, she likes you, and I'm not exactly like Roman, I'll let her date whoever she wants, but if you screw around on her like Seth did... If you cross the line, there will be hell to pay..."

Dean had to calm himself down. He had promised himself that even though he didn't like Bray, that he would keep the peace for Emily.

"Look... You know I can't stand you, but I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, for Emily's sake. I wouldn't want to have to kick your ass and then have Emily upset at me. No... I don't want her upset with me. Did you see what she did to Seth's car?"

"I saw it."

"So... Why did you call me back here Bray?"

"To try to make peace between us. I think... we both need to be watching out for Seth."

"Well... that's one thing we can agree on... Seth is tricky... I stayed with her until I had a match, but that was when Seth attacked her."

"And I haven't known Emily as long as you have, but I had a feeling that Seth was going to be trouble. I didn't have a match one night and I just stayed in the medical room with her. I was thinking, we could come up with some kind of truce, that way... When one of us has a match, the other person can be there with Emily."

"Yeah sure...we can do that for Emily."

"Thanks Ambrose, Emily would really appreciate this."

Bray and Dean went their separate ways and met with Emily in the medical room.

"I'm back Emily."

"Ok. I'm almost done setting up in here. I decided that I'm going to watch the matches from ringside, it's much more exciting. I also want to be out there for when you beat Seth."

Bray laughed at this.

"I thought you would. I'll make it extra special just for you Emily. You look beautiful by the way, as always."

Emily blushed at this.

"Thanks Bray. You don't look so bad yourself."

Bray would change up his ring gear. Sometimes he would wear white pants and a Hawiian shirt. Bray was wearing his fedora, brown pants and black leather.

"But it's not the Bray you want."

"I don't have a problem to this side of Bray. Sometimes you need a strong and intimidating force. Seth doesn't know what he's got himself into."

"You're right about that. Seth won't know what hit him. You're definitely in for a treat tonight."

Emily made her way down to ringside before the pay per view started. She enjoyed the action in the ring. She saw the Diva's match, John Cena's match, and even Dean's match against Kevin Owens. At one point of the match Dean got busted open and was bleeding. The ref held back Owens so that Emily could check on Dean and slow down the bleeding. Emily and Dean started talking a little, but no one heard what they were saying.

"There you go again... Getting your head busted open. You need to be more careful Dean."

"I'll be ok. Quit worrying."

Kevin Owens was getting impatient and shoved the ref out of the way. Dean was on the floor by the barricade. Dean saw him running at him and slightly pushed Emily.

"Watch out!"

Emily got out of the way and that was when Kevin did a Cannonball flip onto Dean at the barricade. With Kevin Owens being the heel that he is, he yelled at Emily.

"Get out of my way!"

People booed him for this. Emily was a bit scared but sat back down behind the barricade to continue watching the match. Dean's head started bleeding again as the match continued and his shirt got ripped off, but in the end, Dean still won his match. Emily followed Dean backstage and she put a few stitches in his head. There were short breaks before the next match started so Emily was able to help Dean and get back down to ringside. It was time for the main event and Emily was part of the storyline.

Seth's music hit and he came out. Instead of going inside the cell like he was supposed to, he looked at Emily, smirked and decided to have a little "fun". He grabbed a mic and walked over to her.

"Hey Emily... Are you still confused? Are you under Bray's spell and just don't remember me? He's said so many things to make you believe that I'm the bad guy."

Emily had a mic now and said what she wanted to say.

"Because you are the bad guy. You know what you've done, and what you've tried to do. You tried to do something that I didn't want to do..."

Seth cut her off.

"Oh come on Emily... Wake up and stop playing hard to get. You look at a guy like Bray Wyatt, and then you look at a guy like me... Hello? The choice should be clear, I'm the one you should be with."

"See... That's your problem Seth... Ever since you stabbed your brothers in the back, you think you're the greatest thing that has ever walked the earth. You're selfish and arrogant."

"You don't know what you're saying Emily... Everything was fine until Bray came along. He's the one that attacked you, and now you don't even remember the good times we had together."

"We didn't have any good times together, and we never will."

"You say that now Emily, but once I beat Bray tonight, I plan on taking you back and helping you remember."

Emily was getting upset at this point and snapped at Seth.

"There is nothing to remember Seth! I would rather forget about you completely than remember ever meeting you. I hate you, and I wish I never met you that day!"

This caused a crowd reaction. Seth wasn't happy about it, but thought of something clever.

"That's not what you said about a month ago. You probably don't remember, but I do. Poor Emily... She's always felt worthless because her mom didn't want her and gave her away."

The joke was on Seth because she knew this wasn't true, but was still a bit surprised that Seth brought this up.

"Yeah... That's not all... She was so upset she stayed with me that night... Do you remember now Emily?... You were up all night crying and then we kissed. One thing led to another, and by the end of the night... I had you screaming my name and I love you... over and over again."

Emily knew this wasn't true, but her she had the most shocked and embarrassed look on her face. This caused a huge crowed reaction. People were laughing and pointing at her, and even started a slut chant.

Emily didn't know what to say, she was embarrassed and hurt. Seth then went inside the cell smirking to himself. The lights went out and Bray made his entrance. The crowd was busy being fireflies with their cell phone lights, something Emily would normally enjoy. While it was dark, and the crowd didn't see, Emily was so hurt and embarrassed that tears started falling, but she managed to stop crying before the lights came back on. Emily had her head down, no one was really paying her any attention, but Bray looked over at her and saw her wipe her face. He knew she had been crying. She was hurt and embarrassed. Bray turned his attention to Seth and glared at him. Then he looked back at the ref at the door and yelled out.

"Lock it!"

Emily pulled herself back together and turned her attention to the ring once she heard the bell. Bray exploded out of the corner and ran at Seth. Seth freaked out and tried to run for the door, but it was already shut and locked. Bray grabbed Seth by his hair and threw him up against the cell. Bray was yelling at Seth, only the people closest to ringside could hear it.

"Now you'll pay for it Seth, everything you did to Emily!"

Bray grabbed Seth by his hair and put Seth's face into the cell wall and started moving it around. There were people on Seth's side, and then there were people on Bray's side, but everyone was loving the match. Seth was yelling out, begging for Bray to stop. It was a Hell in a Cell match, but there were weapons under the ring. There was no disqualification so they could both use the weapons. Seth got out of the ring and was running around on the outside. Bray wasn't far behind. It seemed like Seth was trying to crawl under the ring to escape Bray. Bray followed Seth and grabbed him by his legs before he could get under the ring only to be hit by a chair when Seth came out. This was what Seth needed. Much like his former Shield brothers, Seth's weapon of choice was a chair. He swung it at Bray's back over and over again. Emily was worried about Bray. He was taking chair shot after chair shot and looked to be in a lot of pain. He stopped for a moment and looked at Emily.

"You'll soon be mine again baby."

Seth stopped to brag to the cameras and show how great he was.

"Come on! You think this crazy guy can beat me? I'm Mr. Money in the Bank. I am the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I am The Man, Seth Rollins. I look better, and I'm the better wrestler!"

Seth then had an arrogant look on his face and he picked up Bray by his hair and beard and started mocking Bray.

"You call yourself The Eater of Worlds, and The New Face of Fear... You're not so scary now are you Bray?... Why don't you just give up right now... You don't have a chance with Emily, you can't protect her, when I win... I can do whatever I want with her... You hear me? She's mine!"

Seth was going to continue mocking Bray until he hit Seth one good time in the face. Bray and Seth were then exchanging punched. Half of the crowed were cheering for Seth, while the other half was cheering for Bray. Bray ended up beating Seth as far as hits went. Then Bray picked Seth up and slammed him to the mat. Then Bray went to look for something under the ring. He smiled and pulled out a kendo stick and went back into the ring. Seth saw the kendo stick in Bray's hand and then tried to run, but Bray had Seth cornered and started hitting Seth with it. Hit after hit had the crowd cheering. Bray stopped for a moment, looked around and saw Emily. She was cheering along with the rest of the crowd. Bray stopped and said something so that Emily could hear it.

"This is for you Emily... I'm doing this for you."

Bray then pointed the kendo stick, smiled, looked directly at Emily and blew her a kiss. Emily smiled at this and watched him continue his attack on Seth. Things seemed to be going his way until J&J security came out. They were outside arguing with the ref outside the cell and Joey Mercury grabbed the keys from the ref on the outside. This ref kept yelling at J&J telling them to leave, but they ignored him, and unlocked the cell long enough to throw the keys into the ring. Now the ref on the inside of the ring was distracted getting the keys from J&J. He handed the keys back to the other ref. While this was going on, Seth kicked Bray low, the crowd booed loudly. There was no disqualification, and the ref didn't see it anyway. While Bray was in pain Seth kicked him hard on the side of the head. J&J left and went up the ramp, their work was done. The ref saw Bray get kicked in the head, but didn't see the low blow. Seth then went for the pin. Emily was at ringside screaming for Bray to kick out.

"No! Come on Bray! Kick out!"

The ref counted to two, and just before he got to three, Bray kicked out. Seth was getting frustrated, he pulled Bray up by his hair and yelled at him.

"Stay down!... Stay down, you piece of trash!"

Bray hit Seth in the face again, but this time, Seth kneed Bray in the ribs, Bray fell down to the ground. Seth was going to the top rope. He was going for the Frog Splash. Right when Seth was going to jump, Bray arched his back up and started doing his Spider Walk. This freaked Seth out and he got off the top rope. Seth saw his briefcase nearby, Bray was now up and after Seth. He was going to grab Seth and hit him with Sister Abigail, but Seth was quick and hit Bray in the head with his briefcase. Now, the briefcase was on the ground and so was Bray. He was dazed for a moment, and slow to get up. This was Seth's chance, he ran back against the rope, and Curb Stomped Bray's head onto the briefcase. People were boing this, Emily was begging for Bray to kick out, but this time, Bray wouldn't. The ref counted to three and Seth's music started to hit as the cell started to rise from the ring. Emily was just sitting there in shock, it even took Seth a moment to realize that he won. Emily got up from where she was sitting. Seth had got out of the ring. It was still Emily's job to check on Bray, but Seth had won the match, which meant that Emily would be forced to leave with Seth. Emily knew that Bray tried his best, and that Seth didn't exactly play fair. She came into the ring to check on Bray. At this point, she was more concerned about Bray than she was herself.

"Bray?... Bray, can you hear me?"

Bray slowly opened his eyes and saw Emily there with him. Emily felt at his head as he looked up at her and apologized to her.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Emily."

"Don't be... You did your best. It wasn't a fair match."

Seth was outside the ring calling for Emily.

"Emily come on."

Emily looked at Bray for a moment, and put a smile on her face, even though she felt like crying.

"I'll be ok Bray..."

Emily then took a breath and then slowly left the ring. She hated seeing the satisfied smirk on Seth's face. She started walking up the ramp with her head held down. The crowd was booing, once she was at the top of the ramp with Seth, Seth made sure that Bray was watching as he kissed Emily on the lips. While they were still on camera, Emily had to pretend that she liked it. Seth then whispered in her ear.

"If you were embarrassed by what I said before, just wait until I'm done with you... You may hate me now, but later on... I can almost bet that tonight, I'll have you screaming I love you, and my name over and over again."

There wasn't anything Emily could do as Seth kissed her again. Most people booed, but some people cheered. Just before they were out of sight, the lights went out for a few seconds. When they came back on, Seth was surrounded by Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and the newest Wyatt Family member, Braun Strowman. Bray was getting up and laughing in the ring. Seth freaked out and ran, letting go of Emily's hand. The lights went out again for a few seconds, and Emily felt someone grab her arm, and she heard a voice that she recognized to be Luke Harper.

"Follow me."

Emily just went with it, she had been scared of Luke Harper at first, but she thought, anyone was better than Seth at this point. Luke had her arm and she followed Luke until they were backstage.

"Where are we going?"

"To the room where Bray does his promos. You will be safe from Seth there. He won't think to look for you there, Bray will know where you are."

Back at ringside, Seth had run back down to the ring to escape Braun Strowman and Erick Rowan, but he unknowingly ran right into Bray's arms, and that was when Bray hit Sister Abigail. The crowd cheered this. Then Bray ordered Braun to pick Seth up. Braun then picked up Seth and squeezed him like a bear hug until Seth passed out. They still weren't done. They pulled Seth's motionless body out of the ring. Bray watched with a satisfied smile on his face as Braun and Erick choke slammed Seth into the Spanish Announce Table. Bray then grabbed a mic and walked over to Seth. He picked up Seth by his hair and made sure that Seth was awake and paying attention.

"You thought you were leaving with Emily? How foolish are you Seth?! I warned you before... Stay... Away from Emily!"

Bray then let Seth go as refs tried to separate them. Bray went to the top of the ramp, went down to his knees, spread out his arms, and looked up towards the sky as Braun and Erick stood behind him. His music was playing, and Bray was laughing as he said.

"Follow... The Buzzards!"

Bray laughed for a few seconds and the lights went out again. The camera was zoomed in on Seth, this was the end of the pay per view. Bray then sent the rest of The Wyatt Family on their way. Bray was backstage now and knew where Emily would be. As soon as Emily saw Bray, she ran up and hugged him. He returned the hug and just stood there comforting her. He knew she was upset.

"I'm here Emily... I'm here."

(To be continued.)


	26. Chapter 26

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twenty Six

Emily cried as Bray held her in his arms. Bray didn't want to upset her by asking her what she was thinking, but that may have been the only way of understanding what she was feeling.

"Talk to me Emily... I know you're embarrassed and hurting, but the only way I can help you is if you talk to me."

Emily was quiet for a while, she wasn't used to having someone to talk to about her problems, she would normally keep everything to herself.

"You heard it... The whole world heard it... Seth made up a lie that I slept with him... I didn't, and then the crowd started a slut chant. It was embarrassing, and it hurt. I told everyone how I felt about Seth, and no one believed me. Then... I know this had to bother you... Seth kissed me right in front of you."

"It's not your fault Emily. Even though Seth is the most hated guy in WWE, people will believe him because they know him. Then of course... There are people that are too quick to judge someone before they know them and understand the situation. Some people just like saying hurtful things. Don't listen to anything that anyone says... you know it's not true."

Emily was calming down now.

"You said that the only way you could help was if I talked to you... That's not true. Sometimes I don't feel like talking, and I've said all that can say. You can help by doing exactly what you're doing now... Just hold me."

Bray smiled at this and pulled her closer.

"Of course. Anything you want."

Bray stood there and held Emily in his arms until she decided to leave.

"Thanks for being here Bray. I need to get going so I can get to the next town for Raw."

"No... You've had a long, emotional day. You're tired. I think you should rest for the next. I know you're serious about showing up and doing your job, which you do great by the way, but everyone needs their sleep. With all the driving you've done, and with everything that's been going on, you're really starting to worry me. Promise me Emily... Promise me that you won't go driving overnight tonight, and that you'll get some sleep tonight."

Bray and Emily were walking to the parking lot. Emily was quiet for a moment. Maybe sleep will help her feel better, she then gave Bray a small smile and nodded.

"I promise... I'll go to a hotel close by."

Bray smiled and hugged Emily again once they got to her car, and even kissed her on the forehead. Emily managed to smile and even blush at this.

"Good. Let me know when you get there ok."

"I will."

They gave each other one more hug before she left. While they were hugging, Emily felt like she needed to do more, so before they let go, Emily gave Bray a kiss on the cheek. This was the first time she had kissed him. Bray smiled at this and Emily blushed. She then waved goodbye to him and left. Emily arrived at the hotel and let Bray know that she made it. She took a shower and went to bed. When she woke up the next day, she was in a better mood and she felt refreshed. She only had a few hours to drive, but Bray was right, she wouldn't have made it the day before with all the traveling, the emotional stress, and how tired she was. Emily was well rested now and felt happier. She didn't think about Seth embarrassing her, the night before, instead she thought about Bray and how sweet he had been to her, holding her, and kissing her forehead. She had kissed Bray on the cheek, she wasn't exactly sure if she was taking things too slow or too fast. Other than hand kisses, forehead kisses, and now a kiss on the cheek, they haven't really been together that long, but in all of her other relationships, the guy would have already kissed her by now. Bray was being patient with her, he knew that she had been hurt and he wasn't rushing anything. What happened between Bray and Emily happened naturally, it felt real. Maybe Bray was waiting for Emily to decide when the right time was.

Emily started driving around two in the afternoon and arrived at the arena a few minutes before six thirty. Emily went to the medical room to set up her supplies, and then went to catering. There wasn't anyone around yet because there was a lot of food that was untouched. Usually none of the superstars showed up until about seven, this was not the case. While Emily wasn't looking, the very person she had been trying to avoid showed up behind her. Emily jumped, and her eyes widened in fear when she heard his voice.

"Excuse me nurse... Can I get some help please?"

She turned around and saw Seth standing there with a smirk on his face, he acted like he was hurt and put his hand on his heart.

"My heart's hurting... It seems like the girl I want doesn't want me."

"Leave me alone Seth. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you."

"Aw... Come on Emily... That hurts. Are you still upset about the whole catching me with another woman thing?!"

"Just seeing you, hearing your voice, and just the thought of you upsets me."

"Oh... So you have been thinking about me. I knew you would. I knew you couldn't stay away, that's why we're here together."

"Because you're fucking obsessed with me."

"Ooh... Potty mouth... I like that on a woman."

"I knew you were here. I saw all of your supplies in the medical room."

There wasn't anyone around. Emily was walking away and ignoring him. Seth didn't like this and ran after her. Emily turned around and saw him running at her. She was going to run, but he was faster than her and grabbed her. He had a painful grip on her hand and he pushed her up against the nearest wall.

"Let me go!"

"Not a chance Emily... When we were together... Do you know how long I've waited to get you alone so that I could have my way with you?"

Emily was scared, but was more outraged than anything else.

"I swear if you don't let me go I'll..."

Emily was cut off when Seth forced a kiss on her. She tried to fight him, but he was stronger than her and pressed his body up against hers. He put a hand over her mouth, smirked at her and spoke to her again.

"Oh nurse Emily... Can you help me? I have a bit a problem... in my pants. Would you care to help me with that?"

Emily saw the sick grin on his face. She wanted to scream and run, but he had a hand over her mouth and started dragging her away, and to make matters worse, he was touching her somewhere inappropriate. Emily was struggling without much success of getting away. There was no one around, and catering wasn't far from the locker room, there were several different locker rooms in the arena, but Seth had one picked out just for him. He pulled Emily into the locker room and pushed her to the floor. He made sure the door was locked so that no one would come in. Not many people could hear what was going on inside the locker room, but Seth planned on keeping Emily quiet anyway. Emily got up off the floor and started hitting Seth in the back.

"You can't do this! Who do you think you are?!"

"I am Mr. Money in The Bank and Future WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins. The question is... Who are you? You're a nobody... No one out in the audience knows your name. Even though the whole world hates me, they still believed me over you because I'm important, and you're not, that's why everyone believed me, and called you a slut. It's time to make that a reality."

Seth turned around and gripped Emily's hands tight and he pushed her up against the wall. Emily was really scared now and even started crying.

"Seth... Please... Let me go. You're hurting me."

Seth only ignored her cries to stop and started taking off his clothes.

"Seth No... Please don't do this! I'm sorry ok... I'm sorry for destroying your car Seth... Please... Don't do this!"

For a moment, it almost seemed like Seth had a change of heart until he started laughing at her.

"Why are you crying Emily? You said that you hated me out there last night, and we both know that's not true. You said that you loved me... And I get it... You were a bit jealous when you caught me with Ashley, but there's no need to be jealous, you've always been my girl. I don't understand why you're crying and upset."

"Because... I've moved on Seth. Bray... He cares about me, and I care about him."

"That's the thing... You care about each other, but do you love each other?"

"It... It's too soon to tell. We've only known each other for about a month."

"And yet, you were telling me that you loved me after only two weeks."

"That's because I didn't know that you were an abusive perv."

"Oh come on Emily... Don't talk like that, we both know that you still love me."

Seth planted another kiss on her lips as his hands explored her body. He lifted her shirt up over her head, and started kissing her neck. Emily would scream, and that was when Seth hit her and put his hand over her mouth as she started crying again.

"Quit fighting it Emily... We both want it... Hell... I've seen what women have posted on Twitter and Tumblr, most women would beg me to fuck their brains out... and here you are still trying to play hard to get. Normally I would love for women to scream and beg for me. As much as I would love to hear you screaming out my name and I love you over and over again... I can't let you do that. We don't exactly want to get caught now would we? How embarrassing would that be? Now... When I'm done with you... You're not going to cry, or scream, and especially not tell anyone about this. You're going to clean yourself up, put your clothes on, and go on your way. The way I see it... You have two choices... One, you could quit. Or two... Which I think would be better... You can never talk about this to anyone and continue working here like I know you want to do. Option two sounds better to me, maybe we can do this again some time. Anyway... Lets be quick... Let's have some fun."

Seth then laid her down on a bench, held her down so she couldn't move and stripped her of the rest of her clothes. He had a sick smirk on his face the whole time. Emily had tried to fight him off but he was stronger than her and finally, her body gave out and she couldn't fight him anymore. She had tried to scream, but Seth would kiss her to keep her quiet, hit her in the face, and even wrap his hand around her neck. Emily finally closed her eyes and cried silent tears as Seth had his way with her. It only lasted about five minutes, but to Emily, it seemed to last for an eternity. Seth felt very satisfied with himself when he was done with her her kept his hand over her mouth.

"This was fun... If you ever decide to show up for work again, we should do this again sometime."

Seth put his hand on her neck as she struggled for air.

"We're not telling anyone about this... Are we Emily?"

Emily couldn't say anything. She only shook her head no as she had tears in her eyes.

"Good girl... Now... Quit crying, clean yourself up, get dressed, and be on your way."

Emily did as he said as he got himself dressed, unlocked the locker room and winked at her with a smirk as he smacked her ass as she left. She was hurt and embarrassed again, but even worse than the night before. It was a good thing Emily was good at hiding her emotions, because more people were arriving as she walked out of catering and back to the medical room. She could stay, she would break down for sure. Instead of packing everything up like she normally would, she grabbed her keys and left the arena. She checked into a hotel, and once she got to her room, she crashed on the bed and let it all out. She cried as hard as she could, it was a good thing the walls were thick because her cries weren't exactly quiet. She got a text on her phone. It was from Dean.

"Where are you?" - Dean

Emily didn't reply and Dean was getting worried because usually Emily would reply to a text after about a minute. Bray went into the medical room when he showed up, he expected Emily to be there, but like Dean, he didn't know what happened.

"What are you doing here Dean?"

"I came in here to check up on Emily. She didn't reply to my text, and that's not like her. Her stuff is here, but I can't find her anywhere. You might want to try calling her."

Bray decided to do that, but was also worried when Emily didn't answer her phone. Emily saw that Bray called, but couldn't find the strength within herself to answer the phone. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, and she wouldn't talk about what happened, Seth could find her and do it again, or even kill her if he found out that she told someone what he did. Emily just stayed in her room and cried into her pillow feeling helpless. Now Dean and Bray were both concerned.

"She didn't answer her phone Dean."

"I know... That's not like her. We need to go look for her."

Dean and Bray both split up to go look for her. Emily and Seth thought that no one knew what happened because it happened in the lockers room. Normally Seth knew the places where there were security cameras were, but this time, he didn't think to check the locker room, and the hallway by catering. Even though Emily didn't say anything to anyone about what happened, someone did know what happened and wasn't going to let Seth get away with it. Emily felt helpless like she couldn't really tell anyone what happened. She may never go back to work... Not with Seth there. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it, especially not Bray... even though Seth attacked her, she felt like it was her fault, she felt like she had betrayed him. She decided to turn her phone off and just cry until she fell asleep. Seth was not going to get away with what he did. The security camera had audio and video of everything that happened. Most people wouldn't want a camera in the locker room because it was an invasion of privacy, but it was actually a good thing that there was this time. This was put together with the video from the hallway by catering. The head of security showed it to Stephanie and Triple H. The security guard even called the police in that area. Stephanie and Triple H called Seth into their office. Seth was definitely going to pay for what he did.

(To be continued.)


	27. Chapter 27

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twenty Seven

Emily had her phone turned off, she just couldn't bring herself to talk to anyone about what happened. No one would really understand, and she didn't think she could do it without breaking down into tears. Emily had made it to a hotel room and crashed on the bed. She was hurting physically, mentally, and emotionally. Even though she was alone in her hotel room and what happened was already over, it just kept playing over and over again in her mind. She had been crying for so long that her eyes were burning and red. When she was crying, she let out a few screams. She was still scared and shaking, she just wanted to forget about what happened, she wanted to forget ever meeting Seth Rollins, she just wanted the pain to go away. Emily never thought she would sink so low to this point, but she thought that if she felt a different kind of pain, it would stop her from feeling the pain she was constantly feeling. A part of her wished that she was dead. Emily left all of her medical supplies at the arena, but she did have a set of keys that were somewhat sharp. She took them in her hands and went into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in a mirror, she looked terrible. She had bruises around her neck from Seth's hand, a black eye, and newly forming bruises on her face. Parts of her clothes were torn because of Seth, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red and burning from crying so much. Her body was physically hurting everywhere and she was still physically shaking, and she couldn't stop crying.

She couldn't look at her reflection anymore, she slowly slid her back down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. Emily still had her keys in her hand, she had her knees pulled up against her chest and her arms tightly gripping her knees as she held her head down and cried. She couldn't find comfort in what she was doing. She then slowly held out her arm and had her keys in her other hand. She was crying and shaking, still unsure about if she wanted to do it. Finally, the pain was just too much for her and she pressed one of the keys hard into her skin. Nothing happened at first so she did it again. She then saw blood appear on her wrist. She didn't find this to be very helpful, so she ran the key across her wrist again. She felt the pain and let out a scream as more blood came out and dripped on the floor. She felt a great deal of pain leave her, like she was hurting because of what happened with Seth, but felt new pain from what she was doing. Emily was still upset and ran her keys on her other wrist cutting deep. She cried and screamed out in pain. She then looked at her hands as both of her wrists were heavily bleeding. She wasn't crying as much now, she felt herself bleeding more than she was crying. Emily was starting to feel dizzy from losing blood. She could have stopped her bleeding, but at this point, she didn't care if she lived or died. She finally closed her eyes and passed out from losing wasn't left laying long. A hotel maintenance attendent came into her room to do cleaning. When the cleaning lady got to the bathroom she freaked out and immediately called for help, an ambulance came and took her to a hospital.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Dean and Bray were still looking for Emily. Dean heard Triple H calling for Seth in the hallway. Dean went back around the corner and made sure that Seth didn't see him and he thought to himself.

"Of course... No one has seen Emily all night. I bet that Son of a Bitch Seth had something to do with it... Damn it! She won't answer her phone. Something had to have happened to her."

Dean was listening on the outside of The Authority's office. He was trying to listen to see if he could find anything out. On the inside of The Authority's office, Stephanie and Triple H were sitting behind a desk, there was a security guard there and Seth was standing in the room. Seth could see that Stephanie and Triple H did not look happy. The security guard had showed them the camera footage of Seth and Emily. Stephanie was the first one to speak. They decided that they would see if Seth would admit what he did before they showed him the video.

"Have a seat Seth."

Seth sat down confused.

"What's going on? I have a match that I need to warm up for."

Triple H cut him off.

"Don't talk Seth, just listen."

"What's going on?"

"We could ask you the same thing Seth. I think you know what's going on."

Triple H got up from his seat and started walking around Seth, making him feel uncomfortable.

"So lately Seth, for the last month or so, there has been a lot going on ever since your old girlfriend blew up your car. I could ask why, but I guess a better question would be... Why can't anyone find her? We need her for medical care. She is a very important part of WWE. Since you dated her, I was thinking maybe you would know where she is. Tell us Seth... Have you seen Emily today?"

Seth was feeling nervous, but answered the question.

"I saw her earlier, but I don't know where she is right now."

Everyone was quiet for a minute, how would they get Seth to say what he did? Triple H had an idea.

"Ok... So Emily was your girlfriend, what exactly... was going on when you saw her today?"

Seth had to be quick, he would say something, but not exactly what happened.

"I went to see her at catering. I was hoping that maybe she would get back together with me. For whatever reason...she's with Bray Wyatt now. I just wanted to talk to her and ask her, out of everyone she could be with, why Bray?"

"Cut the crap Seth! You know you did more than just talk to her."

"What? Did she..."

"She didn't tell us anything... The last bit of footage we have is her leaving the parking lot upset. This is your last chance Seth... A few weeks ago... You and Bray were fighting and Emily had to go to the hospital. Bray said it was because you attacked her. Was he right Seth? Did you attack Emily that night?"

Seth didn't say anything after this. Triple H then turned around and motioned for the security guard to play the video. No one could really look at the video as it played. There was audio and video of Seth dragging Emily away from catering and it showed everything that was said and everything that Seth did to her in the locker room. Seth looked to the ground avoiding anyone's gaze. Triple H started talking again.

"I don't think anything else needs to be said about what happened to Emily... You raped that girl Seth! You showed up when you thought no one would be around, you dragged her to the locker room, and you raped her Seth! People have been trying to contact her with no luck. You threatened her if she told anyone. As far as I'm concerned... Your days in WWE are numbered. There is no Seth Rollins, there never was! The police have been called Seth, you're going to jail for what you did to that girl."

Seth started to freak out and was going to run out of the room, but on the other side of the door, Dean heard everything and burst through the door and ran at Seth, knocking him to the ground and started beating the hell out of him.

"You Son of a Bitch! You Raped her?!"

Triple H was yelling at Dean.

"Ambrose get the Hell out of here!"

"He Raped her?! Oh my God! That's Roman's sister you Bastard! Roman's not here, but I'm going to fucking kill you Seth!"

"Security!"

More security came in and pulled Dean off of Seth. They also held Seth and made sure that he didn't get away. Seth now had a broken and bloody nose, a red mark around his eye that would later be a black eye, and a busted and bloody lip. As security was dragging Dean away, he was still yelling at Seth.

"You thought it was bad when you turned on The Shield! You haven't seen anything yet... You're done! You're a dead man Rollins! I swear I'll find you and fucking kill you!"

Later on the police showed up and arrested Seth. Dean was pissed off, he wouldn't be able to talk to anyone without going off at them. Dean texted Roman and told him what happened. WWE actually filmed Seth being arrested, but no one really knew why. When Dean finally calmed down, he went to look for Bray. When he found Bray, he called out to him.

"Bray!"

"Ambrose! Have you found or heard from Emily?!"

"I found out something... Seth! That Bastard fucking raped her!"

"What?! Where is she?"

"I don't know. I listened in on a meeting Seth had with The Authority. No one knows where she is, but there was a video... Seth fucking raped her before anyone got here. They said she left the arena."

"She's probably in the hospital. Rollins... I'll kill him! He's a dead man!"

"Yeah well the line starts behind me and Roman! The police arrested him and took him away. But believe me, I already got my hands on Seth."

Even though Bray was also pissed off, he was the calmer of the two. He took a breath to relax before he spoke again.

"Emily... She's hurting, and she's scared and alone. I don't have a match tonight... I'm going to see her."

Dean had to stay.

"Damn it! I have to stay all night. I'll have to see her once Raw is over."

Bray left the area and went to the nearest hospital. Once he got there he asked what room she was in. He was allowed to see her, but she was still recovering from the injuries she placed on herself. Her wrists were wrapped up, but Bray and Dean didn't know she had done that to herself. She was hooked up to an IV, and blood was being pumped into her arm. It broke his heart to see Emily like this, it brought tears to his eyes as he looked at her and thought to himself. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and took one of her hands into his.

"This is a cruel world... Full of evil. What did he do to you Emily?... He raped you... How could he do this to you? Abigail... She didn't make it, but Emily is still here... For the time being. I hope... I pray that Emily comes out of this alive. So much damage has been done. Some people are never the same after events like this. I promise you Emily, I will remain by your side for as long as I can. You will need all of the help and support you can get. I will do what I can... There are others that have been through what you have. I can't say that I know what you're going through because I don't, but you don't have to go through this alone. You are not alone Emily."

Bray sat there quietly as he held Emily's hand. Somehow she knew someone was there with her. She knew Bray's touch, gentle and sweet. She opened her eyes and saw him there with her. Bray looked at her once she opened her eyes, he could see so much pain in them, he could see that she had been crying. He would do anything to take her pain away. Emily looked into Bray's eyes, she could see that he felt guilty for what happened, and the empathy and sympathy he was feeling. It was like he understood how she was feeling. He had her hand in his and when she looked again into Bray's eyes, she realized that Bray had tears in his eyes. He gently kissed her hand. Emily wanted to talk to him, but her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Bray..."

"Shh... You don't have to tell me what happened. You're hurting and now is not a good time. I would normally want you to tell me what happened and how you are feeling, but you're hurting, you need time to heal. You're scared, and you're hurting. I can't say I know what you're going through and how you're feeling because I don't, but you're not alone, there are others that have been through what you have. There is hope... There are help and support groups, I'll do whatever I can to help Emily. I'll be there with you for every step of the way... I promise."

Emily wasn't exactly smiling, but she felt touched by his words and a few joyful tears fell as he gently held her hand and kissed it again. He also gently kissed her on her forehead and cheek.

"Rest now Emily, you need your rest."

Bray never left her side that night, he held her hand as she slept. Dean arrived as soon as Raw ended, but Roman had actually booked a flight and arrived not long after Dean did. He saw Bray and Dean in the same room as her. The last time Roman saw Bray, he beat the hell out of Bray because he thought he attacked Emily, when all along it was Seth. He didn't really know what to think about Bray being around Emily, or having Dean and Bray getting along in the same room. Emily was sleeping peacefully, and Roman made his presence known, but he spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake her.

"How is she?"

(To be continued.)


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twenty Eight

Emily didn't know how l, but she somehow fell was the first one there with her, they had talked briefly before Bray told her to get some rest. She had been through a traumatic event, so far to the point that she tried to take her own life, but no one knew about that. She fell asleep to the gentle and warm touch of Bray holding her hand. Later on Dean came in and Roman not long after that. Bray never really got along with Dean or Roman. The last time Bray and Roman were seen together, Roman had beat the hell out of him in a match, this was because Roman thought that Bray attacked Emily. Ever since Roman had been out because of his surgery, Dean had been watching over her. Roman also had been paying attention to everything that had been going on between Emily, Bray, and Seth. Every time he saw Emily on tv, Roman would notice how much more comfortable she seemed around Bray. Dean called Roman and told him what happened, and Roman got on a plane and arrived in Baltimore as soon as he could. He arrived at the hospital about an hour after Raw ended. Roman was glad that Seth was punished somehow, but a part of him wished that Seth hadn't of got fired and arrested, because he wanted to kick Seth's ass for what he did. Basically, everyone wanted to get their hands on Seth. Even though Dean and Roman didn't get along with Bray, they all agreed that Seth deserved to get his ass kicked, and here they were, together peacefully just for Emily. Roman saw a lot of thing on screen, but he still didn't know that Bray and Emily were together. He didn't exactly know what to think when he walked into the room and saw Bray holding Emily's hand. He looked at Bray, then at Dean before quietly speaking so that he wouldn't wake her.

"How is she?"

Bray looked at Emily and then at Roman before speaking.

"She's hurting... physically, mentally and emotionally, and she's scared. She woke up at one point when I got here, I didn't expect for her to feel like talking, she had been through a traumatic experience, her eyes were red from where she had been crying. I told her that she needed her rest, but we haven't heard from a doctor yet so I don't really know anything else."

A few minutes go by and a doctor comes in the room and started talking to them.

"Hello gentlemen, I have some information about Emily... We were first called to a hotel because she had cut her wrists and lost a lot of blood, but she was also raped. We will have to keep her here for a few days until she recovers, but we also need to keep her so that we can test her for pregnancy or any sexual diseases. Thanks to blood donors, we were able to save her. We were really lucky that we got to her when we did, if she would have stayed there a few more hours, she probably wouldn't have made it."

Dean was slightly confused.

"Wait... So, you're saying that she was raped, but she cut her own wrists?"

"Yes... A lot of times after something traumatic like this happens, sometimes this can lead patients into shock, and sometimes even depression. They do this to try to get rid of or lessen the pain, some have even tried taking their own lives."

The doctor left, all of the men looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. This wasn't just a physical problem, but also a mental and emotional problem. None of them were really there for her when she needed them, but Emily was hurting so bad that she tried to take her own life. She would need as much help and support as she could get. After traumatic experiences, some people just wish that they were dead instead of living through the pain and a memory that would haunt them for a lifetime. Bray understood more than anyone knew because his own sister had been raped, only she had been killed. Bray felt like he really needed to talk to Dean and Roman and this.

"Dean... Roman, could we talk?"

Dean was actually the one to answer.

"Sure... Why not?"

"Look, I know we haven't always got along, Roman still probably thinks that I attacked Emily... I've never hurt her, and I never will hurt her. A man does not place his hands on a woman."

Roman cut Bray off.

"I've been watching everything that has happened since my surgery."

"It hasn't been going on very long, but I'm going to be honest with you Roman, Emily and I started going out. We had our first date one day last week before she went to look for her dad and brother."

"I don't really know what to think about that... I never really pictured you as Emily's type, and we've never really got along. I thought Emily wasn't going to do this anymore, keeping her relationships a secret."

"Well... with everything that's been going on with Seth and her family, maybe she just forgot to tell you. I can't say that I can fully understand what Emily's been through, but I think we've all suffered pain and loss before."

"What are you saying Bray?"

"I told Emily this, but I've never told anyone else this. My finisher in WWE, Sister Abigail is actually named in memory of my real sister. Her story is kind of similar to Emily's... So, Abigail was keeping her relationship a secret from our parents, she was fourteen, and the guy she was dating was twenty one. She would sometimes come home late, but never later than ten at night... One day, her boyfriend picked her up early from school, she told me to tell our parents that she would be coming home late, but it wasn't to be... Once it got past eleven, we and the police searched for her overnight, and this was a time before cell phones. I heard a scream in the night. I mistook it for an animal. We searched all through the night, I was always told not to judge people, but there was just something about this guy that I didn't like. I should have trusted my instincts, our dogs started barking and I followed them. It was then that our worst fears had been realized. Abigail was dead... her body was pale and cold, blood and dirt all over her body, and her clothes were ripped from her...She was raped, and killed by a man who supposedly loved her. I should have been there for her... Then maybe she would be alive today... It was then that I learned, the world is a cruel, and evil place. When I found her, there were shadows coming from somewhere, I looked up and surely enough, there were buzzards circling above us."

It was then that Dean and Roman seemed to understand. Dean was the first to respond.

"So... You're really not crazy. There was reason all along why you said Follow the Buzzards."

Then Roman said what he wanted to say.

"Everyone... has really misjudged you. I'm sorry about your sister."

"I can't say I completely understand Emily's situation, but I'm just glad that she's still here."

Dean then continued talking.

"I guess... Bray and I have more in common than I thought. We've both lost our sisters... My sister, she kept having bad breakups and she would come to me every time. I would always ignore her, and I shouldn't have. I went out for a walk one night and I thought she was following me, but instead, she ran out into the road and committed suicide. I always blamed myself."

Roman started talking next.

"Emily was adopted, she had said that she always felt like she never belonged, but I've always loved her like she was my real sister. Now that she's found her real dad and brother, she may not want anything to do with me and my family."

They were trying to talk quietly, but they saw that Emily had started moving around. She heard voices and woke up. Bray was still there, but now Dean and Roman were there too. Emily smiled a little when she saw Dean and Roman.

"Dean, Roman."

They both made their way over to her and gave her a gentle hug. Roman spoke to her first.

"Hey Em... I'm so sorry about what's happened. None of this would have happened if I had been around to watch over you."

"It's not your fault Roman, I'm just glad that you're here... surprised to see you actually, I would have thought that you would still be at home recovering."

"I'm recovering fine, you know I don't like sitting around at home. Dean called me and told me what happened, and I got here as soon as I could. Seth is lucky that he was arrested, surgery or no surgery, I would have killed him."

Dean spoke up next.

"That makes two of us. I kind of got to beat his ass before security pulled me away and had him arrested."

Bray then walked up beside Dean

"Basically, we all want to get our hands on Seth... Seth is public enemy number one."

Dean laughed a little.

"How great would it be if we could all get our hands on Seth. Seth did get what he deserved, fired and arrested, but it's too bad we can't all kick his ass real good."

Emily was surprised that Dean, Roman and Bray were in the same room getting along, much less talking to each other.

"Woah... Hang on... When did you guys get all buddy buddy?"

Bray answered this.

"We were united because we have a common enemy, and we're all here for you Emily."

Roman spoke up next.

"Also... Even though, it's still a little weird to me, I guess I should at least try to get along with my sister's boyfriend."

"Sorry Roman... I really meant to tell you, but with everything that's been going on, I just forgot."

"It's fine. So, you met your real dad and brother, tell me about that."

"It was amazing Roman. I wasn't sure if he would believe me when I told him that I was his daughter, but I looked a lot like my mom and it didn't take much convincing. We were all so happy... a few tears were shed by everyone. My brother Matthew is actually a cop, but they live in Atlanta, and can only arrest people in the city of Atlanta. So... you said Seth was arrested and fired."

Bray nodded his head and answered.

"Yes, but if you ask me, he deserves all of that and more."

Dean actually had a smirk on his face.

"Oh, believe me, Seth will get what's coming to him."

Everyone looked at Dean with confused looks.

Meanwhile in a jail cell, Seth was fighting for his life, there were three large thugs in the same cell as him. They targeted Seth because Seth was smaller and they thought that Seth's two toned hair made him look feminine. One of the guards came in the cell and took Seth out of it only to bring him to a room by himself. This usually happened when someone wants to find out information, but there was obvious evidence against Seth, so he wasn't sure why he was sitting there. He had handcuffs on his hands and he saw what looked like a mirror, instead, it was one of those see through windows that you see in crime shows. There were people looking in at him, but he couldn't see outside. Later on, a man walked in and sat across from Seth.

"So... You're Seth Rollins, so you were this big shot WWE superstar that everyone was talking about. From what I heard... You were on your way to becoming a future champion, and yet... Here you are in this prison. Life can change faster than you think... One minute you're on top of the world, and then, the next thing you know, you're in jail for years, maybe even for the rest of your life. I'm sorry... I forgot to introduce myself... My name is Matthew Thomas. You may not know me, but I think you know the name... I think you're very familiar with my sister Emily."

Seth face turned pale. Matthew got up and started walking around Seth.

"You're Emily's biological brother?"

"I am, and unfortunately for you... I'm a cop."

Matthew then pushed Seth's head forward and down with force until Seth's head hit the table.

"Ow... Damn it! Take it easy!... I already got jumped by three guys that were in the same cell as me."

"Hell no!... You think I'm going to take it easy?! You didn't take it easy with my sister did you?! No... You raped her! You Son of a Bitch! You deserve everything that's happened. A friend of hers... Dean Ambrose texted me and told me what happened. I should be with her, but I wanted to see the Son of a Bitch that raped her! If it were up to me, your ass would either rot in prison or go through the death penalty. Right now... Emily is in the hospital recovering from what you'be done to her. There will be a court case when Emily heals, and we will see what a judge and jury decides. As of right now... I think those guys in your cell can do a lot more to you than what I can.

Back at the hospital, Dean had explained that he had told Matthew what happened. Matthew told him that he would deal with Seth. Emily was surprised at this.

"Matthew knows what happened?"

"Yeah... I thought, he's a cop, why not let him deal with Seth since we can't? One thing I know about Seth is, he can't handle street fights, I'm sure they put him in a cell with a bunch of thugs. I grew up in street fights, in and out of jail, I could handle the thugs, but Seth... he doesn't stand a chance."

Talking about Seth only seemed to upset Emily.

"Can we... Please stop talking about Seth? I don't want to see him, hear him, talk about him or even think about him."

Roman spoke up next.

"Sorry. I know you're upset about that. What I can't believe is that you cut your wrists and try to take your life."

"I just couldn't stand it. The pain I was feeling, and still feeling, it just won't go away. I was just so scared, I just wanted it all to end."

Now it was Bray's turn to come up to Emily. He gently grabbed her hand as he spoke to her.

"Listen Emily... I know this is a difficult time for you, but you mean too much to all of us, and your family to take your life. Seth is in jail now, and he is finally being punished for everything he's done to you, he will never hurt you again Emily. Other people have been through what you have, and they've made it through with the help and support of people that care about them. It is a slow healing process, somethings can never be healed, but you're not alone Emily. Even though Dean, Roman, and I haven't always got along, were here for you."

Now Roman spoke.

"You've said that you always felt like you never belonged. We've always seen you as family."

"I know, and I appreciate all that you and your family has done for me. I just wanted answers. I always felt like my parents had deserted me. My biological dad never even knew that I existed. When I finally met him and saw Matthew again, I couldn't help, but cry seeing them for the first time."

"So... You've met your real family now..."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I don't want anything to do with you and your family anymore, you and your family are all I know. I do want to see my real family more now. Matthew is twenty nine and my dad is fifty, they won't be around forever, and I can't really make up for the years lost. Maybe... If it's not too weird, we could blend our families. I want you and you family, and my family in my life."

"That wouldn't be weird at all. Whatever makes you happy. You have a right to see your real family."

Things in the room seemed to calm down. Everyone said what they wanted to say. It still amazed that Dean and Roman were getting along with Bray. Emily healed up pretty quick over the next few days and the marks on her arms seemed to quickly fade away but not completely. She would have small scars on her wrists to forever remind her of how low she had went. She tested negative for pregnancy and any sexual diseases and was released from the hospital. Roman returned home, he was healing faster than expected and would be able to return to the ring within the next month. Dean would call and text Emily to check up on her. The day that Emily was released from the hospital, Bray was the one to pick her up.

"It's good to see you up and moving again Emily."

"Yeah I know, I got tired of laying around in that bed."

"How are you feeling... Emotionally?"

"Better than a few days ago thanks to you, Dean, and Roman, but mentally... What happened I don't think will ever leave my mind. Then I went and cut my own wrists... I will have a scar to remind me of how low I had sunk, I don't ever want to go back down that road again."

"You won't have to Emily. I would imagine that you still need time to heal before returning to work."

"I can't Bray... I can't go back... It will just keep reminding me of what happened."

"I know you're scared Emily, but you're one of the best nurses that WWE has ever had, and that's not just me saying that. Those are the words from Triple H himself. You can't let fear control your life. You are so much stronger than you think Emily. Promise me something Emily... Promise me that you'll never go down that road again. Promise me... you will never try to take your life again."

Emily was quiet for a few seconds as she started into Bray's eyes and held his hand.

"I promise."

"Good. So... Will you be coming back to work?"

"I think I will... I like helping people and if I work, maybe... It will take my mind off of what happened."

A few days later Emily arrived at Raw. She had an older car and she was surprised that she got to Raw, her car had been acting up for weeks. Her first day back on the job, people were welcoming her back, she helped a few people after their matches. She was usually one of the last ones to leave. The parking lot was usually full everywhere they went. Her car, and six others were there. Emily had her stuff in the trunk, but was having a hard time getting her car to start. She was frustrated and wanted to scream.

"No... Come on! I need you to start!"

Emily was going to call a row truck for help when someone spoke and scared her.

"Need some help?"

Emily jumped and almost dropped her phone.

"Oh... Bray it's you. You scared me a little. Do you think you can help me with my car? It's not wanting to start."

"I'll see what I can do."

Bray lifted the hood and looked at her engine.

"Try to start it again."

Emily say inside her car, turned the key, but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened Bray."

"Hang on... I'll bring my car over here and see if I can jump it off with the jumper cables."

Bray left only for a moment to bring his car over to Emily's, he hooked up the cables between their two cars and had Emily try to start her car again. It still would not start. Emily had an older car, and her battery was completely dead, and that wasn't the only problem, her light cords had a shirt in them and her roof leaked really bad when it rained. Dean was already gone for the night and she didn't want to call and bother him.

"I guess I can call a tow truck and see if someone else can fix it. They'll probably keep it over night. I can go to a hotel for the night and pay someone tomorrow. Then I'll have to hurry and get on the road for Smackdown."

"You know Emily, it's not too much trouble, you can ride along with me if you want to. We can travel together, and we'll be able to see each other and talk more."

Emily kind of liked the sound of that.

"I don't know... It wouldn't be a burden to you would it?"

"Of course not. You are not a burden to my Emily, you're my girlfriend and I just want to help."

Emily smiled at this, gave Bray a hug and even a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Bray, you're a life saver."

Emily grabbed her stuff from her trunk and walked over to Bray. He smiled and took her suitcase and medical bag and placed it in the back of his trunk. He then opened the passenger side door of his car open for Emily. Emily smiled at him as he got in the car. Soon they drove off leaving Emily's car there alone and forgotten. Emily wished that soon her memory of Seth would be forgotten. She chose not to think about Seth at all, and Bray wanted to do something special for Emily to take her mind off of Seth. Smackdown would be in New Orleans. Bray grew up in places between Florida and Louisiana, Bray was close to home. Emily was currently calm and happy, but tired after her first day of returning to work. Emily was happy that she was traveling with Bray, maybe this would bring them even closer. Bray could drive with one hand, Emily had fallen asleep not long after being on the road. Bray didn't want to wake her, but he drove with one hand and with his other hand, he held her hand and kissed it seeing her sleeping peacefully.

(To be continued.)


	29. Chapter 29

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Twenty Nine

Emily woke up to the morning sunrise shining in on her, she opened her eyes and looked around, freaking out a little. She found herself in a car, and didn't know where she was. She found out that she was at a gas station, she didn't remember where she was or how she got there. She got out of the car and went into the gas station store. The smell of coffee and different foods made her stomach growl. She then saw Bray coming around a corner and then she remembered. She was having car trouble and Bray was letting her travel with him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh good you're awake. I was about to check on you. I thought now would be a good time to have a bathroom break, fill up on gas, and get something to eat."

Emily's stomach growled again and Bray laughed.

"Sounds like you're hungry Emily. Don't worry, we'll take care of that."

Emily smiled at this.

"Ok, right now, I need to make a quick trip to the ladies room."

"That's fine, take your time."

Emily went to the ladies room, and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had a change of clothes in Bray's car. She didn't usually wear a lot of makeup, but she had been feeling bad about herself and how she looked as of late. She didn't have any makeup on, and her hair was a mess. She used her hands to make her hair look as good as she could. She washed her face to wake up and to remove her makeup from the day before. Emily left the bathroom and walked over to the breakfast counter next to Bray. He had already filled up his car with gas, and now he paid for their breakfast. He ordered a ham, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwich with a coffee, and Emily ordered a bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwich with a orange juice. They got back in the car and got back on the road again. They were still three hours away from New Orleans, Bray wanted to talk to her to see what was on her mind.

"So Emily, is there anything you want to talk about? We've got plenty of time."

"I don't know... I feel so bad about this Bray. It seems like you someone else is always having to help me with something. I've been feeling very self conscious lately. I still have my clothes packed, along with my makeup and hair brush. I did my best to make myself look good, but I just don't feel very... confident about my appearance today."

Bray shook his head. Seth must have done more damage than he thought. He reached for her hand.

"Emily... you seem to forget who you're with and who you're talking to. I'm the kind of guy that doesn't care about the rules of society... It's society that tells you what you should look like. It's society that tells you what you should wear, and it's society that tells you that you should wear makeup. All of that doesn't matter to me. There was a time, long ago that men would marry women because they thought a woman was beautiful, and this was a time before makeup even existed. I happen to think that you're beautiful without makeup, even more beautiful if you ask me, because this... this is the real you. Just so you know, there is nothing wrong with asking for help, everyone needs help sometimes."

Emily agreed with this, once again, Bray always seemed to know exactly what to say. Emily still had what happened in her mind.

"Do you think... Do you think it will ever go away? I can't get what happened out of my mind... It just keeps coming back. Seth may be gone physically, but he's still here mentally."

"This only happened about a week ago, it's still going to be on your mind. Sometimes, things like this never leave your mind, but I will do whatever I can to help."

They arrived in New Orleans. Emily loved the city of New Orleans, but never had time to enjoy what was around her because she was always on the go. She was always this get where you're going and get your work done and move on kind of person. Bray always got where he needed to be and did what he needed to do, but he was more of a go with the flow kind of guy. Even though he was always on the go, things were less stressful for Bray, he could take in his surroundings and enjoy life. Bray hoped that he could help hEmily move on from what happened and teach her how to slow down, take in her surroundings, and enjoy life. He had something special planned out for her for the day before the Smackdown taping.

"So Emily, I wanted to show you where I live. It's not far from New Orleans. I'm in and out of Louisiana and Florida. Here in Louisiana, I live in Lafayette, in Florida, I live in Brooksville. The land here and in Florida is very similar. As of right now, there is a carnival in town, we could go there and have some fun before we need to leave for Smackdown. You know... Rides, games, music, food, and all kinds of good stuff. I was hoping we could go on another date, if you're feeling up for it that is."

Emily smiled at him and gave him an answer.

"I would love to Bray, sounds like fun."

For the next five hours or so, Bray and Emily enjoyed each other's company at the carnival. Bray convinced Emily to try alligator meat.

"It's really not that bad Bray."

"See, I told you that you would like it. What do you want to do now?"

"We still have a few tickets left. We can ride the roller coaster and farris wheel again."

They wait in line very long for the roller coaster. As they went down the first hill, Emily felt the adrenaline rush, screamed in excitement and held onto Bray for the entire ride. Bray didn't mind this, the same thing happened on the farris wheel, only things were calmer, more romantic, and Emily wasn't holding onto Bray for dear life. Bray had his arm wrapped around Emily, she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. The farris wheel stopped at the top and they could see the whole carnival and the land in the distance. Emily sighed and smiled happily.

"It's amazing up here. I've been with WWE for a few years now, and I've got to travel the world, but never really get to experience it."

"You see Emily, sometimes you gotta just take it easy, go with the flow, take in your surroundings and enjoy life."

Once the ride was over, they got off the farris wheel and started walking around. They started hearing music and they saw people dancing. The music was happy, and upbeat.

"I've always wanted to explore New Orleans. This is my favorite part. Can we go dance Bray?"

"I don't know... I'm not really a dancer."

"Aw... Come on, please?"

Emily had a smile on her face as she looked back at the band playing a jazz tune.

"Ok... But I can't promise you that you'll like my dancing skills."

Emily smiled, and grabbed Bray's hand as she ran with him towards the music. Bray wasn't really used to dancing, Emily just kind of went with the music. She laughed a little as she watched Bray. Bray knew that he couldn't dance, but Emily was laughing and smiling, he had hoped that with everything they were doing that Emily would forget about Seth. Hearing her laugh and seeing the smile on her face, Bray would do anything to make her happy. Once they were done dancing Bray and Emily walked along until they saw a boat ride that rode around the swamps. Bray had been on a swamp tour before, but thought that maybe Emily would be interested.

"A boat ride Bray?"

"Not just a boat ride, a swamp tour. Do you want to go?"

"Sure, we've still got time."

As they were enjoying the ride, Bray started talking to her again.

"You know Emily, the tour doesn't really go that far, but if you continue following the swamp, at the end of it, you'll end up in Lafayette, right behind my house."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it is a bit of a journey from here. I've wrestled with alligators before, but sometimes when I have a lot on my mind, I'll just sit at the edge of the swamp and see what I can catch."

"Interesting... Do you live off of the land?"

"For the most part. Not everyone will agree, but I think that the swamp lands are beautiful, you feel close to nature."

"I've always lived in the city, but have always wanted to know what it was like to live out in the countryside. It seems... very peaceful, I can see why you would call this place your home."

Emily thought about what it would be like to live here. Emily would love to live here, it seemed like a place that was stress free. Once they got back to the carnival, it was almost time to go. The one thing they haven't done was play a few games. Emily was eying the ring toss game. There were several prizes that could be won, but Emily had her eyes and her heart set on winning a small, brown, fuzzy teddy bear.

"Aw... How cute. Do we still have time before we have to go?"

"Maybe five or ten minutes left."

"Do you think we have enough time to play a quick game of ring toss?"

"Sure, we can play."

The rule of the game was to get three rings around a wood peg.

Emily was given five rings, the game was three dollars. There was lots of excited screams going on around her, and music, Emily did her best to tune in out and focus on the rings. Emily had played a game like this before when she was younger, but never won a prize. She was determined to win, she missed on her first throw, she made it on her second throw. She got a little excited and missed the third throw, she made it on her fourth throw. If she made one more, she would win a prize. She was focused, but right as she threw the last ring, a kid somewhere behind her screamed and scared her making her mess up on her throw. The ring hit the top of the peg, but didn't go around the peg. She had made two, but not three. She was about to walk away disappointed until Bray said something.

"You know what, let me have a go at it."

Bray paid the man five dollars to play. Bray missed his first two shots, but made the last three. Bray knew that Emily had her eyes on a teddy bear, so that was the prize he picked out for her. He smiled at her and watched her eyes light up and the smile appear on her face as he handed her the teddy bear.

"Your teddy bear Ma'am."

Emily smiled as she took it into her arms.

"Thank you... Look how cute it is. It's so small and fuzzy... Almost as fuzzy as your beard Bray."

They both laugh at this and made their way to Bray's car. Bray opened the door for Emily and then got in on the driver's side.

"So what did you think of the carnival?"

"It was amazing Bray. It was the most fun I've had in a long time."

"Well good. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Bray was putting his seatbelt on and was getting ready to drive until Emily got his attention again.

"Bray?..."

"Yes Emily?"

Bray looked over at Emily, she seemed a bit nervous. She wasn't exactly sure if she should do this, but her heart was going faster than her head. She then smiled at Bray and then slowly moved towards him and kissed him on the lips. This was really their first kiss and his beard was tickling her lips. Bray was surprised, but slowly kissed her back. It was a quick, sweet, and gentle kiss. Once it was over, Emily was blushing, but she spoke again.

"Thank you so much for today Bray. I really had a lot of fun with you today. Today is a day that I will never forget."

"You're welcome Emily. I'm glad we got to spend this time together."

Bray held Emily's hand as he drove and would look over at her every now and then. Emily was looking at the teddy bear, and then at Bray.

"You know what Bray?... Everyone else thinks of you as a monster, they see you as The New Face of Fear, but really... You're like a big cuddly teddy bear yourself."

Bray laughed at this.

"You make it sound like I'm a big softie."

Emily laughed at this.

"You are... To me. But every teddy bear has a role to play for little kids. The teddy bear would scare away the monsters and protect the kids as they slept, but they would also be someone to love and talk to. I think every little kid grows up with a teddy bear as their best friend, little kids love their teddy bears, and you would think that the teddy bears would love them."

"I like your thinking Emily... A teddy bear is cute and cuddly, but also protective."

Emily laughed.

"That's what you are... A protective, but very cuddly teddy bear."

Bray laughed at this.

"You are something else Emily."

This day of fun was exactly what Emily needed to take her mind off of Seth, and she enjoyed her time with Bray. She knew that this was only the beginning of things between her and Bray, and knew that this would be a day that she would never forget.

(To be continued.)


	30. Chapter 30

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirty

Once Bray and Emily arrived for Smackdow, Emily went to the medical room. Triple H and Stephanie heard that Emily was here for Smackdown and needed to talk to her about Seth. Bray didn't have to go out until the main event so he stayed with Emily. Stephanie and Triple H came into the room. Stephanie was the first one to speak to her.

"Hey Emily... it's good to see you back."

"Yeah... I wasn't sure if I wanted to come back, but Bray talked me into it."

"Well... How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was a few weeks ago. Bray, Dean, and Roman have been around to support me."

"I just wanted to apologize Emily... Seth was a member of The Authority, but that was storyline. What he did to you was real, and it's unacceptable. We didn't know that you were around for Raw, we wanted to talk to you about Seth. Not only has Seth been fired, and arrested, but we are seriously thinking about taking him to court. We would need you to speak against him."

"I... I don't know if I want to do that. Just thinking about Seth and what happened upsets me. It makes me nervous every time I'm around him. If I see him, especially after what happened, I may have a nervous breakdown. I don't want to see him... I was so upset, I cut my wrist to try to forget about what happened and to forget the pain I was feeling. Seth... He made me want to take my life... I don't want to go back down that road again."

Emily was already getting upset and Bray came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Triple H took over speaking.

"I know you're still upset and in shock over what happened, but we think you should go to court and settle this. Obviously he's in jail, he won't touch you again. There will be a court case in a few days, Seth will appear in front of a judge and jury, they will determine what to do with Seth. The video footage captured belonged to the security crew, were not sure if they will allow us to use that as evidence. A judge and jury will want to hear your testimony, we want justice to be served. If we had known what kind of guy Seth was, he never would have worked for WWE. All we can really do is offer our sincerest apologies and offer support. You really are one of the best nurses we've ever had, and we really hope that you will want to continue working with WWE, and not quit because of a sick punk like Seth. If we can't use the video footage as evidence, the court will want to hear your testimony. The court date isn't for another week, the best way for justice to be served is if you're there to face him... What do you say Emily?"

Emily was quiet for a few seconds as she thought about it. She was tired of being afraid of Seth, and he wouldn't be able to do anything as long as he was in police custody. She finally gave him an answer.

"I'll go."

Before they left, Stephanie and Triple H surprised her by hugging her. Stephanie started talking again.

"We are... so sorry about what happened to you Emily. Seth made you feel like you didn't have a choice to tell anyone because he threatened your life. I don't know anyone that has personally been through what you have, but this kind of thing shouldn't happen to anyone. We're thinking about this from a parental stand point, we wouldn't want anything like this to happen to our daughters, they would be scared and feel helpless. It takes courage to talk about what happened, especially if you're the victim, but we thought about starting a support group for you, other people that have been through what you have can tell you their stories and how they get through their day to day lives."

Emily actually smiled now.

"I appreciate the offer Stephanie, but I think I kind of already have a support group... Bray, Dean, Roman, and the rest of my family."

"Ok. Let us know if you change your mind, or if there is anything else we can do for you."

"Thank you."

Triple H and Stephanie leave the medical room and Emily gets back to work soon. Kalisto needed help with his arm after his match with Alberto Del Rio. Bray still stayed with Emily until he had to go out for his match. He had the main event against Sheamus. Emily should have felt safe with Seth gone, but she was still left to wonder if there was anyone else that she needed to watch out for. The worried look on her face seemed to fade away when she saw Dean come in. His feud with Kevin Owens was still going on, and their matches could get brutal. Dean had won his match for the night, but at one point during the match, his shoulder had went into the ring post, and Kevin Owens targeted it for the rest of the match. Emily smiled when she saw Dean.

"Hey Dean, good to see you. So... You finally decided to stop being stubborn and come see me about that shoulder of yours."

"Yeah... That and I guess keep you company while Bray is in his match."

"You just can't seem to catch a break from Kevin Owens can you?"

"Hey... I don't really blame him. He just wants the Intercontinental Championship back, he would do anything to get it back. Honestly, I would do the same thing. Unfortunately for Kevin Owens, I have a high tolerance level for pain. The only way Kevin Owens is getting this Intercontinental Championship back is if he rips it out of my blood, broken, and lifeless hands."

"Ok killer... Take it easy, let me just take a look at your shoulder ok? No need to get all dramatic and start cutting promos on me."

Dean laughs at this.

"That's what I do Emily."

"Here... Move your arm like a windmill."

Emily had to help Dean with this. He was in a bit of pain and his shoulder was a bit stiff.

"See Dean... You need to take it easy."

"I just need to keep the blood flowing."

"I'll get you an ice pack and wrap you up in a few minutes. Tonight, you can use heat if you sleep on your back. If you can, try to sleep on your other side."

Emily gave Dean an ice pack and a few minutes later wrapped him up. Her attention went to the tv screen once Bray's match started. Bray didn't have many matches. The last match he had was against Seth. For the most part, Bray had been doing promos, and The Wyatt Family had started fighting The New Day, and The League of Nations. Now Bray was in a one on one match against Sheamus. Even though Bray was supposedly the bad guy, people would cheer for him before they would for Sheamus. The match was back and forth. Bray started off great, but just like Dean, Bray ended up going shoulder first into the ring post, and Sheamus targeted it for the rest of the match. Emily was worried, Bray seemed to be in a lot of pain, but then again, he could have just been selling it. At one point, the match ended up going outside the ring. Bray had Sheamus going towards the ring post, but Sheamus reversed it and pushed Bray into the ring post head first. Bray hit his head and fell to the floor. He was dazed for a moment and felt at his and saw the blood from his forehead. He wiped it and slowly started to get up. Sheamus threw him back into the ring, but before Sheamus started fighting again, Bray got up, picked up Sheamus with one arm and slammed him back down on the mat. Even though Bray's head was bleeding, he ignored it and kept fighting. Just when it looked like Bray was going to win, the rest of The League of Nations came out to the ring. Bray was only out numbered for about a minute. The lights go out for a second, and when they come back on, The rest of The Wyatt Family were at ringside. They instantly started fighting. Erick Rowan took on King Barrett, Luke Harper took on Alberto Del Rio, and Braun Strowman took on Rusev. Luke Harper hit Alberto with a killer clothesline and went to help Erick. He went over to King Barrett and super kicked him. Braun and Rusev fought, but Braun was stronger than Rusev and eventually had Rusev in a bear hug until Rusev passed out. Sheamus was in the ring with a look of disbelief on his face. He couldn't believe his League of Nations were beat so quick. Bray thought he would use this distraction to his advantage. He had his back arched and he was doing the Spider Walk. Sheamus turned around to look at Bray and freaked out. He went to go run out of the ring, but he thought twice about it when he saw the rest of The Wyatt Family at ringside and went back into the ring. He was ready for Bray and was sure that Bray was going to end the match, so he tried to go for a Brogue Kick, but Bray moved out of the way and pushed Sheamus into the ring post. Sheamus went into it shoulder first. This was when Bray grabbed him, pulled him to the center of the ring, kissed his forehead and hit Sheamus with Sister Abigail for the win to end Smackdown. Later on, Bray came backstage to see Emily. This would be the first time that she would have to work on Bray. His shoulder was still hurting, and his forehead was still bleeding pretty bad.

"Oh wow... That's a pretty deep cut in your forehead."

"It's not that bad Emily, I've had worse. It's really my shoulder that's bothering me."

"Ok. I'll get that taken care of, but I'll still have to put a few stitches in your forehead, just hold this cloth on your forehead to slow down the bleeding while I wrap up your shoulder."

Emily had a worried look on her face.

"Relax Emily, it's not that bad."

Emily started wrapping up Bray's shoulder.

"You just really had me worried out there Bray. I was thinking you had a legit shoulder injury."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I am a little hurt, not seriously injured."

Emily had his shoulder wrapped up and then moved onto his forehead. She took the cloth and started dabbing at the cut on his forehead. She had him laying back on a table so she could get to his forehead.

"It looks like you'll need about five stitches."

She dabbed a little more at his head gently until the bleeding stopped.

"This may sting a little."

Emily worked as carefully as she could until she got all the stitches in. Once they were done, Emily packed up her medical supplies and they were on their way. Bray only smiled at her.

"You are a good nurse Emily. Very caring, and gentle, you knew what you were doing. I would agree with everyone else when they say that you're the best nurse that WWE has."

Emily smiled and blushed at this.

"I don't know about that... I just like helping people."

"WWE is lucky to have you... Since we are close to my house, I thought I'd show you around, if that's ok with you."

"I'd love to see where you live."

Bray smiled, took her hand and kissed it.

"Great. We'll be there in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, they were pulling into a driveway. It was a two story house, it wasn't fancy, it wasn't even really that new, but it was still nice. Just like Bray said, there was a swamp not too far from his back yard. It must have been the same swamp they rode on for the swamp tour in New Orleans. Bray smiled and put his arm around her.

"So this is Lafayette, Louisiana. I'll give you a tour of the town tomorrow, but here we are. This is my home. It's probably a lot different than what you're used to... Living in the city and all. I'm sure things are different from what you're used to in Pensacola."

"I like it, it's nice and quiet out here."

Emily smiled as he led her into the house. It was different from what she was used to, but to her, it was a good kind of different. She would trade her city life to live out in the countryside, especially if she had Bray with her. It was too soon to tell right now, but one day, she hoped to settle down in a small town with someone that would love her and take care of her. As she thought about her future, she thought that she would love to call a place like this home someday.

(To be continued.)


	31. Chapter 31

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirty One

It was late, Bray brought her to his house to sleep for the night. Emily loved Bray's house, and had feelings for Bray, but didn't exactly want to sleep with him. She just wasn't sure of how to tell him without hurting his feelings. She wouldn't want him to be upset with her, after all, he was letting her travel with him since her car stopped working. Bray could tell that there was something on her mind.

"Is there something wrong Emily?"

"I don't know... Maybe I'm just worrying for no reason. You are so sweet Bray... I really appreciate you letting me travel with you, it gives us time to get closer. I really do love your home Bray, and I really don't want to upset you... I'm just not sure if I'm comfortable if we sleep together. Please... don't be upset with me... Could I maybe sleep in a different room?"

"Oh I don't blame you at all Emily, especially after what happened. I kind of made this uncomfortable for you by bringing you here. It doesn't upset me at all Emily, you can sleep in a different room, do whatever makes you comfortable sweetie."

Emily smiled at him, hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for being so understanding."

Emily came in a room with her stuff, she did sleep in a different room that night, but kind of wished that she hadn't. Bray probably thought that she was trying to push him away. She just didn't want to get too close too fast. The last time she had got close to someone was with Seth, and she ended up getting hurt because of it. One of the things Seth asked her was on her mind. She had said that her and Bray cared for each other, but did they love each other? Emily's relationship with Seth only lasted two weeks, and she said that she loved him, but she didn't know what kind of guy Seth really was. Now Emily had been with Bray for over a month and they had finally shared their first kiss the night before. Emily was actually the one that made the first move, so why was she the one feeling uncomfortable? Maybe Bray wasn't ready, maybe Emily was the one rushing things. In all of her other relationships, it was always the guy that made the first move. All Emily wanted was a relationship that would last. She wanted to feel safe and loved. With Bray around she felt safe, but she wasn't sure if Bray loved her or would ever really love her because of what happened with Seth. Bray was awake early the next day, he had something on his mind that he wanted to talk to Emily about. Emily woke up, changed her clothes and started looking around for Bray. The door to his room was open but he wasn't in there. She started looking around for him, and finally found him on the second story balcony. He was looking out at the land when she spoke getting his attention.

"Bray?"

He turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning Emily."

"Hey Bray. I was looking for you. How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. I didn't want to wake you so I came out here. Beautiful morning isn't it?"

"Yeah... Very beautiful. You have a great view of the land, your house is amazing Bray."

"I'm glad you like it."

Emily was looking over at the end of the swamp. This part of the swamp was cleaner than the part of the swamp up in New Orleans, it almost seemed like a different swamp. Bray had mentioned that he would catch things from the swamp, Emily wondered if he meant fish or other creatures.

"Bray... You had mentioned something about catching things out of the swamp. Did you mean fish or other creatures?"

"Well, I've caught fish, frogs, and even alligators. I mainly catch fish because I know a spot where mostly fish hang around. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know... I was just curious."

Emily was blushing a little a Bray caught on and started laughing.

"You want to go fishing with me don't you?"

Emily laughed at this.

"Yes. I love fishing, I have ever since I was a little kid."

"We'll go fishing then."

Bray ended up catching more fish than Emily, but they weren't there to compete against each other, they were there to have fun and to enjoy each other's company. Later on they did have to leave for a non-televised WWE event. Emily didn't have to come because not much happens at house shows. She still wanted to be there for Bray to support him, but also to be there in case anything happened. Bray did hurt his shoulder and get his head busted open the day before. While they were waiting for his match, there was something on his mind that he felt like he should have already told Emily.

"Emily... I need to talk to you."

Emily laughed a little.

"Well we've got plenty of time."

Enily looked at Bray and noticed that he seemed serious.

"This is kind of important, it's something I should have already told you."

Emily was a bit worried now. These words sounded way too familiar to her. In high school, this is exactly what her boyfriends said before they admit to cheating on her.

"Before we started going out, and before we even met actually... I had feelings for you. This of course was when you were with Seth. I couldn't stand to see you with him, and it really bothered me when I heard you both say I love you. I had to admire you from a distance and hope that one day you would leave Seth. I had been watching Seth too, I just felt like there was something off about him. Then one day I see him messing around with another woman and I thought... How dare he do this to Emily. I wanted to make him pay for you. I knew you were upset, what woman wouldn't be if she found out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her? I had several items laid out. I was going to destroy Seth's car myself. Then I heard someone coming so I left the items where they were and hid somewhere. It was you that came in. You came in my promo area and found the items I was going to use on Seth's car, but you were the one that Seth hurt so I was glad when you took the items and carried out your own revenge."

Emily was shocked to hear this. She had kind of wondered that day where the tools came from, but the last thing she expected was for Bray to be the one that left it out. Now that she thought about it, all of this with Seth really started the night she destroyed Seth's car. In a way, everything that had happened to her was because of Bray.

"It was you?... You left all of that laying around? Oh my God! I can't believe I was so stupid! I'm like a fish, I took the bait and got myself in trouble, but you were the one that set it out. My life has been a living hell ever since then... Because of you! I was stupid enough to take the bait you set out for me and ever since then, my life has been a living hell! I get it now... Everything we've been through, you were just trying to make up for all the damage you have caused."

"No Emily, it's not like that. Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain Bray! Seth showed his true colors and now so have you! You were watching... Stalking me more like, waiting, and hoping that I would break up with Seth so you could be there to pick up the pieces. You've been saying everything I wanted to hear, and you promised to be there for me just like Seth did. You men are all the same! You wanted me to break up with Seth so that you could have me all to yourself. All of this time we've been together, you were just trying to get back in my good books and make up for all the damage you caused. I thought you were different Bray... I thought that I finally found someone that would lo... (Emily was about to say someone that would love her, but that would mean that she was in love with Bray. Instead of finishing that sentence, she said something else.) You never gave a Damn about me!"

Emily pushed past Bray with tears in her eyes. Bray called out to her.

"Emily please wait!"

Emily turned around for a brief moment to look at Bray, but her tears kept falling, and she felt so hurt, she didn't want to be around Bray anymore. She ran out of the medical room and into the nearest ladies room. Emily was crying to herself, she had never felt so heartbroken, even with Seth, she had deeper feelings for Bray and had hoped that he felt the same. Was Bray any better than Seth? It seemed like Bray had used her anger for Seth, he was the one that set everything out for her, and ever since then, Seth had been making her life a living hell. She thought Bray was there to support her, she thought that maybe... Just maybe she had found someone that loved her. Bray was a smooth talker, he always said exactly what she wanted to hear. The part about her being beautiful without makeup... she wondered if he was just saying that to try to make her feel better. In every relationship she had ever been in, she felt used... Probably to make all of her boyfriend's ex girlfriends jealous. Did Bray see someone else behind her back too? She still felt used and her thoughts of, something was wrong with her that made people not want to be with her came back.

"I just don't understand... What am I doing wrong? There's something wrong with me that makes people not want to be with me. I thought... I thought Bray was different. This just keeps on happening, I keep getting into a new relationship thinking that someone would care about me and I end up getting hurt every time. But why?... Why does it hurt so much more this time with Bray? Because I've just been hurt so many times... It gets worse each time. Or... My feelings for Bray were stronger than with anyone else. I know what my problem is... I get too emotional attached to someone and they could care less about me. Look at the divas... They get the guys with revealing clothing and a ton of makeup. I don't know why I even bother... I will never be as pretty as them. I can't do this anymore. I'm not going to open my heart out to someone only to have it break into pieces because they don't feel the same way about me... I'm done with love... I guess I just don't deserve to find love and happiness in life."

Emily thought about this but her thoughts just kept going back to Bray. She wanted to move on, but her mind would let her and she just kept crying. Meanwhile Bray was pacing back and forth thinking to himself.

"I blew it! I just blew things with Emily. I should have told her about setting everything out for her when she first came into the room, and she's right... I did pretty much make her life a living hell. I did want to make things up to her, but she's wrong when she says that I never cared about her. She was saying something before she stopped and said something else. She was probably going to say that she thought that she finally found someone that would love her. She needs to be alone right now, but she thinks that I never cared about her... She's wrong, I've never stopped caring about her. Now... She wants to move on. I can try to talk to her after she's calmed down, as much as it pains me... If she doesn't want to be with me, I won't force her, it would hurt even worse to see her unhappy."

Bray left the medical room and went down to the ring for his match. Bray was very good at hiding his emotions from people, he went out there and kind of went through the motions. Emily had her stuff with her in the medical room, when she came back, Bray was gone. She knew that she still needed to get around so she called Dean.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dean, it's Emily."

"You don't sound so good. Is something wrong?"

"Yes, but I don't really want to talk about it right now. Are you still at the arena?"

"I'm putting my stuff in the trunk why?"

"Would it be too much trouble if I traveled with you? My car stopped working after Raw and I've been traveling with Bray."

"You've been traveling with Bray?"

"Yea, but... Things aren't really working out."

Dean could hear that Emily was going to start crying again. He was about to go look for Bray and kick his ass, but Emily cut him off before he said anything.

"Dean can I just... Please travel for a while until Roman gets back next month?"

"Ok sure Em."

Emily then hung up the phone and started grabbing her stuff as she walked out to the parking lot where Dean was waiting on her. Emily and Dean saw each other in a brother and sister like way. Emily got to Dean's car, dropped her stuff on the ground and pulled Dean in for a hug as she cried. Dean hugged her back, he would ask her what was going on whenever she felt better, but right now, Emily needed someone to be there for her.

(To be continued.)


	32. Chapter 32

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirty Two

Emily rode with Dean to a hotel, she got a hotel room of her own and closed the door. She was upset, but had promised Bray that she would never try to take her life again. Even though she was upset with Bray, she would keep that promise. Emily checked her phone and was surprised when she didn't find a single call or text from Bray. She felt like he had used her, he had used her pain and anger when she destroyed Seth's car. Emily didn't regret what she did, because that was when Seth started showing his true colors. She was just surprised and hurt that it was Bray that set out all of the items that she used. To her it seemed like Bray didn't really care about her and that he was just trying to make up for all of the trouble that he caused. Emily didn't want to believe it, she thought back to the day they spent together before Smackdown. They spent the day together in New Orleans at a carnival, at the end of the day before they left, Emily was the one to kiss him. She had so much fun with him that day and really felt connected with him. Was this what Bray wanted? Why wouldn't he tell her that he was the one that set out the items? At times Emily was really happy with Bray, especially at the carnival, she wondered if the time they spent together meant anything to him or if he was just saying what she wanted to hear and doing things to make up for what happened. She had hoped that maybe she found someone that cared about her, but since Bray didn't call her or text her, this only added to her doubt. A few days later at Raw, Emily expected to see Bray in the medical room waiting for her, but was disappointed when he didn't show up. Bray didn't seem like a threat, he had never threatened her life so she wasn't worried about Bray as much as she had been with Seth. They worked together, but now with things being the way they were, maybe they would only see each other, but Emily felt like they probably wouldn't be talking much anymore. Emily sighed as she waited to see if anyone would come in. The only person that came in was Neville, Kevin Owens had targeted his knee so Emily wrapped up his knee. Emily didn't seem very happy and Neville thought that he would talk to her.

"Hey Emily."

"Hey Neville."

"You seem down Emily."

"Yeah just a little."

"So... there are some rumors going around. From what I heard, things took a turn for the worst between you and Seth. said that he was arrested, but no one has said exactly what he was arrested for. I'm going to assume that it had something to do with you. There was another rumor going around. Something about you going out with Bray? What's that about?"

"I was going out with Bray... it just didn't work out. I found out that he was the one that left all of the tools laying around from when I destroyed Seth's car. He set out the trap and I was foolish enough to fall for it. Then when things didn't work out with Seth, Bray was there. I thought it was because he actually cared about me, but he was just picking up the pieces and trying to fix all of the trouble that he caused. He told me about it a few days ago, why would he keep that from me? I feel like he just used me, but it sucks because... I actually have feelings for him, I thought he cared about me."

"Oh... I'm sorry Emily. Have you seen or talked to him since then?"

"No... I was just so upset with him, I didn't care what he had to say."

"Well... even though our characters act one way, we are completely different outside of the ring. I think you should look for him and listen to what he has to say."

"I don't know... I don't know if I want to see him. I still need time to think. Thanks for talking with me though Neville. You're all wrapped up."

"Thanks Emily. If you do decide to talk to Bray, good luck."

"Thanks, take it easy Neville."

Neville left and Emily left the medical room to take a bathroom break. Bray didn't want to risk being seen, he didn't want to upset Emily so he sent Luke Harper to see her. Bray and Luke talked a lot, Bray had told Luke about what happened with Emily. Luke didn't even have to go in to see Emily because he heard everything that she said and then went to talk to Bray.

"Luke, did you see Emily?"

"I didn't have to, I heard everything she said. She was talking to Neville. She's hurt because she feels like you used her. She feels like you never cared for her and that you were only trying to make up for everything that happened."

"I do want to make up for everything that happened, but she's wrong about me not caring about her."

"She doesn't know why you wouldn't tell her about setting the things out for Seth's car, but I also heard her say that she had feelings for you."

"She said that?"

"She did."

"Wow... I really need to talk to her. A lot of times, women don't like it when you constantly call or text them when their upset with you. I wanted to explain things to her, but she was so upset with me, she wouldn't let me get a word in. I just thought that I needed to give her time to think, with everything that's happened, I wouldn't want to upset her anymore than she already is. She tried taking her life after Seth raped her, I asked her to promise me that she wouldn't try to take her life again. Now with her being upset, I'm worried that she'll break that promise. If she takes her life... because of me... I'll never forgive myself."

Luke had a match with Erick and Braun, Bray wasn't needed for the night, he had already done his promo and could have left at anytime. Emily decided to leave for the night so she let the main WWE doctor take over. Bray went into the medical room looking for Emily. He was told that Emily had left for the night and that she would be back the next night for Smackdown. Bray then left and hoped that he would see her the next night on Smackdown. He had to think of something in case Emily didn't want to see him, he was sure that if he tried to call or text her that she would just ignore his calls and texts. Bray then smiled to himself, he had an idea, he wasn't exactly the type of guy that was big into technology anyway. Usually Emily was the first person in the medical room, she was surprised when the door was unlocked. The door was unlocked, but the lights were off. Emily had her medical supplies with her, she turned on the lights and looked around the room. She was surprised when she saw a bunch of flowers on the table. She walked closer to them, they weren't you average red roses, they were beautiful and unique, they were orange and yellow tiger lilies. As she approached the table, she also saw an envelope with her name on it. She opened it, on the inside was a letter for her.

Dear Emily,

For about the last week or so, you're all that's been on my mind. You're like a tiger lily, they represent your emotions. The orange represent all of the things you been through and all of the pain you've suffered. The inside, the yellow represents your peace and happiness. That's when your pain and suffering goes away, the inside is where your beauty truly lies. I've been thinking about what you said, words cut deep, but I believe it hurts worse when no words are spoken at all. As much as I would have loved to have called you or texted you, I knew that I had to give you your space and the time you needed. I don't think you would have answered my calls or texts anyway. I wanted to explain things to you, but you wouldn't let me get a word in. I will do my best to explain things now. I guess I could start by offering you my most sincerest apologies. I never meant to hurt you, in fact, I was trying to protect you. I wanted to tell you about setting out the items, but I was afraid for your safety. I was also afraid of what you would think of me. This was before we got together, I would have thought that you would never give me a chance if you knew that I was the one to set out the items. You thought it was because I was using you, that wasn't the case. I found out what Seth did and I wanted to make him pay, then you came in, and I thought it would have been better to let you take matters into your own hands. When I finally told you, I didn't expect for you to react the way you did. At the time, I didn't exactly think of the consequences that would follow. You seem to think that the only reason why I wanted to be around you was so I could make up for the trouble I caused. I caused you a lot of pain and torment. I've tried to protect you, sometimes I would succeed, when other times I would fail. I understand if you don't want to be together anymore, you feel hurt, used, I can ask for your forgiveness, but I understand if you never forgive me. Not only did I keep a secret from you, but you've suffered a great deal over the past two months. There is one thing that I want you to know, when we were together, it was never just because I wanted to make up for the trouble I caused. I treasured every moment we spent together... Every moment Emily. I won't ask you to give me another chance, it hurts not being with you, but it would hurt even more to see you unhappy. Whenever I found out that you had tried to take your life because of Seth, I was shocked, everything that you had been through at that point was so bad that you were seriously thinking about taking your life. I wanted you to promise me that you would never try to take your life again. I hope you will still keep that promise. If you ever took your life because of me, I would never... ever forgive myself. You mean too much to me... I wish I could take away your pain or to at least understand how you're feeling. If you never want to talk to me again, I hope that one day I will at least see your eyes shining bright, and a smile that never leaves your face. All I want for you is peace, joy, and happiness, and for you to know that I have, and I always will care about you.

\- Bray

Bray knew that Emily arrived at the arena because when he was walking down the hallway, he noticed that the light in the medical room was open. As he slowly entered the room, he noticed that Emily was reading the letter that he left for her. After she was done reading, she couldn't help but smile at his words, but at the same time, a few tears fell as well. She then realized that she wasn't alone when she heard a voice speaking to her.

"I see you found my letter... I didn't know if you would answer my calls or texts. I'm not really a big technology guy anyway. I went a little old school. This may have been the only way to get your attention and get my message across. I just want you to know... I meant every word. If you ever say anything to me at all... tell me what what you thought about it."

This is what Emily wanted, she wanted Bray to make contact with her somehow, it would let her know that he cares. Emily wiped the tears from her eyes, looked at the letter for a second before she looked at the flowers. What surprised Bray was when Emily ran towards him, he was standing in the doorway and was surprised when she ran at him and gave him a hug. He then wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. Emily then smiled at him, and took in a breath before speaking to him.

"I loved it Bray... it was beautiful."

Bray smiled at this as he looked at her, at least he got her to speak to him. That wasn't all, she had hugged him too. This was a start, he still hoped that he would be able to win her back.

(To be continued.)


	33. Chapter 33

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirty Three

Emily couldn't help but cry after she read Bray's letter, it really touched her heart with all of the things he said. After she read the letter and realized that Bray was there, she ran to him and hugged him. She told Bray exactly how she was feeling.

"I loved your letter Bray, it was... exactly what I needed. This last week was really hard to get through without you. I didn't get a call or text from you at all last week and that only made me think that you didn't care about me. You had your own problems too... you didn't think I would answer my calls or texts. Well... at first I wouldn't have because I was just... so upset with you. As the week went on, it started to hurt, not seeing you or talking to you. In a way I wanted to see you, but I was just so upset, I felt like you had used me and that you never really cared about me. I was wrong Bray... the last time I saw you... I blamed you for everything that happened between me and Seth and I shouldn't have. How was anyone supposed to know what Seth was going to do? I really missed you Bray... and I'm sorry for blaming you for what Seth's done, and for not believing that you really cared about me. Your letter was unexpected, and you put a lot of thought into it. Not many people these days do things like this. The flowers and the letter... it was really beautiful Bray, thank you."

"It was my pleasure Emily. It brought me great joy to bring a smile to your face. I am very happy to see you again. I wasn't sure if you would ever want to see or speak to me again. I had to find some way to get your attention."

"You did."

"I only have one question Emily... I don't want to make you feel like I'm forcing you to do anything. The choice is completely up to you. I wanted to know... Do you still want to go out with me and travel with me?"

Emily thought about this briefly, she had been hurt when she thought that Bray had only used her, but she didn't fully understand the situation. She had missed Bray, she still had not let go of the hug since she saw him. She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?"

Bray noticed her face go red and he laughed.

"It does... It's good to have you back Emily."

"Now I have a question for you Bray... I have to go to the court case tomorrow. Seth will be there. I was wondering..."

"You want me to be there?"

"Would you... please?"

"Of course."

"Dean said he would go... I'm not sure about Roman, but I was hoping you would go with me too."

"Of course Emily."

"I just don't know how I will react emotionally when I see him."

"I'll be there... You don't have to do this alone."

As soon as Emily and Bray walked out of the medical room to leave for the night, they were met by Dean Ambrose. Dean saw Bray around Emily, he remembered that Emily was upset with Bray and he thought that Bray was causing trouble. Dean started running towards Bray.

"Hey!"

Emily seemed to know what was going to happen and stepped in front of Bray.

"Dean Stop!"

Dean stopped himself right before he ran into Emily.

"What the hell is going on? I thought you two broke up. I thought Bray was causing trouble?"

"No! Calm down Dean... we didn't break up, it was just a big misunderstanding. Everything is ok Dean I promise. Bray is only here to help, he's not here to cause trouble. Bray... wait here for a minute."

Emily grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him around a corner.

"You need to calm down Dean."

"I am calm... I just freaked out when I saw Bray with you. Wasn't he causing you problems? I thought you two broke up. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to try anything with you like Seth did."

"He's not Dean. You and Roman are both like brothers to me and I appreciate you guys looking after me, but you and Roman both need to not attack Bray everytime you think he's done something wrong. I promise Dean... everything is ok. Bray really is a good guy once you get to know him. I would really like for you and Bray to try to get along. I would like for both of you to be with me tomorrow when I see Seth."

"Don't worry about Seth, if he steps out of line tomorrow, we'll be there and he'll have to answer to us. Seth was moved to the Atlanta state prison. Roman is on his way, he'll meet us in Atlanta at the court house tomorrow."

Emily remembered that her real family lived in Atlanta and knew that Matthew probably had something to with transferring Seth to Atlanta to deal with him personally. Emily met up with Bray again and they left for the night. The next day when they got to the courthouse, Emily felt really nervous, especially when they brought Seth in. There was a guard sitting with Seth, but they took the handcuffs off him and let him sit down. Emily felt really uncomfortable when the guard took the handcuffs off Seth. What everyone saw was Seth glaring at her, but not everyone saw the smirk and wink he sent her way. Emily's heart rate picked up, she started shaking, she started hyperventilating. Her breathing rate picked up and she was having a hard time breathing. She put a hand up to her neck and images flashed through her mind. She was remembering everything that happened when Seth raped her. She remembered him choking her and tears filled her eyes, she was having a panic attack. Bray was the only one there with her and he had to calm her down.

"Emily..."

It was like Emily couldn't hear Bray. She was having a panic attack, she was having a hard time breathing, and she was crying and shaking. She was re-living the pain and torture she felt when Seth raped her and it seemed like it was happening again, she didn't know where she was or what was going on anymore. Seth was looking over at Emily and laughed at her misfortune, thinking that she was crazy. Bray took her into his arms and held her.

"Emily... Emily sweetheart, look at me ok? Look at me."

Bray tilted her head up so that she was looking at him. Their eyes met and it seemed like Emily was coming back. Instead of thinking about Seth's dark, threatening brown eyes, she was now seeing Bray's cool and calming blue eyes He pressed his forehead against hers and spoke to her again.

"Easy Emily... Just breathe... slow and steady... calm your mind. Breathe nice and slow."

Dean and Roman came in, they saw that Emily was upset and they were confused until they saw Seth. Did Seth do something before they got there? They were in Atlanta, so Emily's brother Matthew was there and arrived a few minutes after Dean and Roman. Roman only sent a glare in Seth's direction before he turned to Emily, she was still shaking and Roman wasn't sure what was going on, she had never reacted this way.

"Emily... talk to me."

Emily wanted to say something, but couldn't she was too upset, but her breathing and heart rate returned to normal. Roman then turned to Bray for answers.

"Bray... what's going on? I've never seen her like this. "

"I've seen something like this before. She was in a world of her own, I don't think she knows where she is or what's going on. She was ok until Seth came in. Emily started hyperventilating, shaking and crying. She was having a panic attack. Images from a traumatic event can flash through the brain and cause a panic attack. I believe this is what just happened."

Emily was listening, let go of Bray and nodded her head.

"Ok, she did have a panic attack."

Roman was concerned.

"She's never had a panic attack before that I know of."

Emily finally spoke.

"I did... before I cut my wrists. I... I don't know what happened... one minute I'm ok, then I'm freaking out."

Roman spoke.

"What can we do to help?"

Bray answered this.

"The best thing we can do is be here for her and show her that we will care and support her."

Emily looked around the room, she became more aware of her surroundings. She was in a court room, there were people coming in, she wondered how many people saw her panic attack. She looked over at Seth again, he was just staring at the wall now, not paying her or anyone else any attention. Roman, Dean, and Bray all had thoughts going through their head about what they wanted to do with Seth. Roman thought about punching Seth in the face and head so many times that Seth's face was bloody and broken, and he wanted to punch him so many times in the head that Seth's brain would be damaged so that Seth would never even remember the enjoyment he had while raping Emily. Roman knew he couldn't do this without getting in trouble, a part of him wished that Seth hadn't of got fired so that in a no disqualification match, he would have been able to use a chair, kendo stick, put Seth through a table. Dean had similar thoughts, he had a few non-PG ideas for Seth. Before coming to WWE, he was in many hardcore matches in the indies. Seth had been in Ring of Honor, but until their FCW days, Seth had never faced Dean. Of course, before their WWE days, Seth was known as Tyler Black, and Dean was known as Jon Moxley. Seth thought Dean Ambrose was bad, but he wouldn't want to cross paths with Jon Moxley. Dean thought about his CZW days, Dean would enjoy breaking every one of Seth's bones and using barbed wire to rip the flesh off of Seth's face, back, or anywhere else he wanted. Bray had his own ideas for what he'd want to do to Seth. Have The Wyatt Family punish him. Luke Harper was underrated, but really dangerous in the ring with his superkicks, and killer clotheslines. Then you have a guy like Braun Strowman who could knock you down without even trying. Once he gets you in that bear hug move, it's all over from there. Bray Wyatt, the character was a guy not to mess with, he is your swamp man with Voodoo like powers. Bray had a way with words, other than The Undertaker, many would say that Bray was the master of the mind games. He could literally drive Seth insane, by having Seth trying to avoid his darkest fears. Other than killing Seth, Bray thought about taking Seth behind his house, taking a thick leather belt and whipping Seth's back until it was blistered and bleeding. He would want to bust Seth's mouth so that no lies, and no words at all would ever pass his lips. If Bray had his way with Seth, he would make Seth a beaten and broken man, he would make sure that Seth felt remorse everyday for the rest of his life for everything that he had done to Emily. They were all interrupted when someone they didn't recognize came over to them.

"Excuse me... would it be ok if I talked to Emily?"

Emily looked towards the voice and and ran to hug him. Roman, Dean, and Bray had not met him yet.

"Matthew!"

"I'm here Emily."

Bray, Roman, and Dean all had confused looks on their faces and Emily then told everyone who he was.

"Guys... this is my brother Matthew. I saw him again about a month ago for the first time in twenty four years. Matthew, this is my brother Roman. Dean, he's close enough to be my brother, and this is Bray, my boyfriend."

Matthew shook hands with each of them.

"Matthew Thomas... I'm part of the Atlanta Police Department, I had Seth transferred here. If I want to be in charge of this case, I'll have to not let my personal feelings get in the way of the judge's decision. My job is the same as the rest of you... to be here for Emily."

Emily couldn't help but smile at this. Even though she had just had a panic attack, she had four people there that cared for her. Even though she had to be in the same room as Seth, she would be able to make it through the court case as long as she had people there that cared for her. Emily had calmed down now before most of the people showed up, the judge came in and everyone stood up. All Emily needed to do was stay strong long enough to get through the court case. She was tired of being afraid and feeling hate towards Seth, the sooner the court case was over, the sooner she would be able to move on with her life.

(To be continued.)


	34. Chapter 34

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirty Four

Emily had calmed down in time for the court case, she stayed calm as Bray held her hand, she stayed quiet as the judge walked to the front. Emily had not looked in Seth's direction since she had her panic attack. Dean, Roman, and Matthew sat behind her while Bray sat next to her. They weren't just there for Emily's case, Seth also planned on having his lawyers see if they could get his job back. Everyone was quiet as the judge started speaking.

"Seth Rollins, you are here because you have been accused of raping Emily Thomas. If you are found guilty, you could spend year in prison if not life in prison. The first thing we will do is have Emily say what happened."

The judge motioned for Emily to come forward. Emily looked around at all of the people that were there. Stephanie and Triple H were there, they came in a few minutes before the court case started. Emily was really nervous as she saw everyone staring at her. Bray grabbed her other hand and she looked at him as he spoke softly to her.

"You can do this Emily, it will all be over soon. Try your best to relax, look at me if you have to. I know this is going to be hard for you, but the only way for everyone to understand is if you tell what happened. Do you think you can do that?"

Emily looked at Bray as he held her hands.

"I'll try."

Emily then slowly let go of Bray's hands and made her way to the front beside the judge.

"Please state your name for the court."

"My name is Emily Thomas."

"Emily Thomas, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God."

"I do."

Seth's lawyer came forward.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions. Could you tell us what you do for a living?"

"I work as a nurse for WWE."

"And Seth Rollins is a WWE Superstar along with Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and Bray Wyatt, who are all here today. Could you tell us how you met Seth?"

"Well... Seth was part of The Shield and I would sometimes see him, but never actually met him until this year. He got hurt during a match and came in to see me."

"When was this?"

"About... three months ago."

"Seth told me that the two of you dated."

"We did... briefly."

"Could you tell us why the two of you broke up?"

Emily was quiet for a moment... Seth, like many of her other boyfriends had used her and cheated on her. It hurt and she didn't want to talk about it. Seth's lawyer still pressured her into answering the question.

"I would like an answer Ms. Thomas. Why did you and Seth break up?"

"Because... I caught him cheating on me with another woman. I... walked in on them in the locker room."

"Ok... and what did you do once you found out?"

Emily seemed a lot less nervous now and her anger started coming out.

"Well what do you think I did? I ran out of there, I was upset, I was crying and I was also pissed off."

Seth's lawyer gave Seth a smile, this was just what they wanted, for Emily to lose her cool.

"So to get even with Seth, you thought it was ok to destroy his property? You were upset with him so you destroyed his car did you, or did you not?"

Emily was quiet and Seth's lawyer asked Emily again.

"Did you destroy Seth's car?"

Emily then yelled back at Seth's lawyer.

"Yes ok?! I slashed his tires, ripped the insides of his seats with a key, smashed his car with a baseball bat and I set it on fire! There! Are you happy now?!"

The judge started hitting his gavel.

"Ms. Thomas, please watch your temper."

Seth then spoke up for the first time and added a smart remark.

"Easy judge... we wouldn't want Emily to get upset with you and have her mess up your car now would we?"

Seth's lawyer said something before the judge said anything to Seth.

"You see your honor, what has been covered up for months now is the destruction of Mr. Rollins' property. Unless we have proper evidence, Seth Rollins will sue WWE for wrongful termination."

The lawyer the court provided Emily stepped up.

"Objection your honor, the issue at hand is not about Mr. Rollins' property, or his termination from WWE. I have word from The Authority, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H that Seth decided to drop the charges against Emily for the destruction of his car. Instead of Emily being arrested or fired from WWE, she was simply suspended from work for two weeks without pay because Emily is a valuable medical worker. The issue at hand here is what happened between Seth and Emily about a month ago. This is about Emily's life. I have been told that on the night in question, there was security video footage of what happened. The video footage was not allowed to leave that arena so we are left with Seth and Emily's side of the story. Emily... I know this will probably be difficult for you to talk about, but I need you to tell the court room what happened. First I want to ask you... do you think there is a reason why Seth cheated on you?"

"Seth cheated on me because... he was pressuring me to have sex with him. I wasn't ready for that. I had never had sex before and I was afraid, I thought that things were going too fast. I don't know if Seth was cheating on me before this or not, but I think that because I said no, he got mad at me, it hurt his pride, and he decided to move onto someone else."

"So some would say you had a right to be upset with him. You're human like the rest of us... sometimes our emotions get the better of us. Did you feel regret once you destroyed Seth's car?"

"I did... at the time I was hurt because a part of me... still loved him. Ever since then, it just seemed like Seth has been trying to make my life a living hell. I just wish I never even met Seth. He's cornered me on two different occasions since then... He's hit me, pushed me up against the wall, and he... started putting his hands under my shirt and he touched me inappropriately. The first time this happened, Seth didn't get very far because... someone came in and stopped him."

Emily paused for a minute, looked at Bray and smiled, he smiled back at her and Emily continued.

"Another time when Seth attacked me, I ended up in the hospital... He didn't just hit me in the face, but I ended up on the ground, he used his finishing move, the Curb Stomp on me."

"Ok... now I'm going to ask you about your last encounter with Seth... How did it all start that day?"

Emily's nervousness returned as she looked around at everyone. All eyes were on her, she then looked at Bray, he gave her a small nod which meant for her to go on. Emily took a deep breath and continued.

"I arrived at the arena pretty early one day, no one else was there, or at least I thought no one else was there. I had went to catering, and catering isn't too far from the locker rooms. Seth actually came up behind me when I wasn't looking. When I heard his voice, I freaked out and tried to get away from him, but he ran after me, grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall... He pushed his body against mine and kissed me to keep me quiet. Then he put his hand over my mouth and he started dragging me to a locker room... He pushed me down in the floor and locked the door, I don't know if anyone would have heard me, I screamed a few times before Seth started hitting me. I was so scared, I struggled against him, and I begged for him to let me go. I had struggled for so long, and he started beating me until I couldn't move... That gave him enough time to remove our clothes... I... I just couldn't believe Seth would do it. He... he didn't seem like that type of guy. When I dated him, I opened up to him and I thought that he cared for me, I even thought that I loved him. I understand that he was upset with me for destroying his car. I had apologized to him, and I begged for him to let me go. He wouldn't... and it was then that I realized that Seth never loved me, he just wanted to have sex with me. I didn't want it to happen... I still struggled against him, but the more I struggled, the more violent he got. I tried to scream... he held me down, he would kiss me to keep me quiet, hit me in the face, and even... even started choking me so I couldn't breathe... All of this happened as he raped me. I mainly remember... when it was all over... he wrapped his hand around my neck so that I couldn't breathe, and threatened me with my life if I ever told anyone. To him... it was all fun and he said we should do it again, but to me... it was painful, it was torture... I... I was so upset that I... tried to... commit suicide. I cut my wrists. I've had help since then... I just don't want to go back down that road again. Today... when I first saw Seth, I freaked out... it was like I was re-living what happened. I had a panic attack just a few minutes before the court case started, I was remembering everything that happened, it was like I could feel his hand around my neck again... I couldn't breathe, I was shaking, and crying. I don't... I don't know what else to do now. I don't know what else to say... I just... don't want to be here anymore."

Emily didn't say anything else, put her hand up at her face and started crying, that was when her lawyer came up to get her so that she could sit back down.

"That is all your honor. Thank you Emily for sharing what happened, clearly talking about this has upset you, I won't ask you to explain anything else."

Her lawyer helped her back to her seat beside Bray. He pulled her in for a hug as she cried again and he whispered to her.

"You were very brave up there Emily, I'm so proud of you for having the courage to speak in front of everyone... Shh... it's over now, you've said all that you need to say. Relax now, I'm here."

Emily calmed down and stopped crying as Bray held her in his arms. It was Seth's turn to speak in front of the court, he noticed a lot of people glaring at him, he knew that if he didn't think of something believable, he would be going back to jail.

"Look, I know it may seem like I'm the bad guy here, but Emily is just causing a bunch of unnecessary drama. She's just trying to make everyone feel sorry for her, and it's working because she even managed to cry in front of everyone. Look at her, she's sitting right there with Bray Wyatt, one of the best talkers in WWE, he probably told her to say all of that. She's makes up some ridiculous story about me raping her, and saying that she tried to commit suicide. When she came in here, she did start freaking out, but that was just her putting on an act. Some of the events she described were true, but not about me raping her."

Seth had a smirk on his face, he knew exactly what to say.

"Yes I did see her at catering, and yes I did drag her away to the locker room. I held her down and put my hand around her throat, but only because she wanted me to... Oh yes... she did do begging that day, but it wasn't for me to stop. Do you want to know what she said? She was begging for me to go faster and harder, I wasn't so sure about this because I was afraid I would hurt her."

Emily shook her head at this, Seth was lying. He was saying everything he could to turn this around on her.

"I was afraid that I would hurt her, but she said she liked it rough... So, I let her have it and I fucked her like the little slut she is! We both found it... very satisfying, but for some reason she wants to pass it off as rape. Now look at her... for whatever reason, she decided to move onto Bray Wyatt. Why Emily? I thought we had something special... Just so you know Emily... It's not considered rape if you wanted it just as bad as I did Sweetie... after all, you were screaming out my name and I love you over and over again. Your honor if I may... I ask to have a quick word with Emily... if it makes you feel any better Emily, I'll even have the guard put handcuffs on me since you think that I wish to harm you. All I ask is for a quick word with you Emily, but of course, with all of the people you have believing your story, I'm a bit worried that someone here will try to put their hands on me."

The judge then spoke to Emily as a guard put handcuffs on Seth.

"Emily, could I ask you to please step into the center of the room, I have reached a verdict."

Emily did this as Seth was coming down towards her, that uncomfortable feeling returned as the judge spoke.

"Emily, your lawyer said that on the night in question, there was a security camera that caught everything that happened, however, without that video, I'm afraid it is too hard to tell if you are telling the truth or not. We have had cases where women have only acted like they were raped and made up a whole story to make people feel sorry for them."

Emily interrupted the judge.

"You think... You think I made the whole thing up? You think that I'm a liar?"

"That's not what I'm saying, all I'm saying is there is not enough evidence to prove Seth Rollins guilty. With this being said, I also believe that Seth was wrongfully terminated from his job and therefore, he can sue WWE if he is not rehired, however, I will issue a restraining order keeping Seth at least one hundred feet away from Emily. The only time this restraining order will not be in effect is if Seth needs medical help and Emily is the only nurse around. I find Seth Rollins, not guilty."

The judge hit his gavel and ended the case. Seth was still close enough to whisper to Emily so that only she could hear what he said.

"With that being said... I look forward to seeing you again real soon Emily. I guess I'll have to fake an injury just to see you... Oh nurse, I have a bit of a problem in my pants again... Oh... just the thought of getting you alone again... having you scream and struggle against me as I fuck you again turns me on."

No one could really hear what was being said, but Seth was at an angle where Roman could see Seth talking to Emily. Even though he couldn't hear what Seth was saying, he still knew exactly what Seth was saying. Roman was pissed off at this, got up out of his seat and ran at Seth. Seth could hear movement near him, he turned around and that was when Roman nearly broke him in half by spearing him. Seth was handcuffed so he couldn't do anything. Roman then started punching Seth in the face, his mouth and nose instantly started bleeding and everyone was sure that they could hear the popping sound of Seth's nose breaking, but mostly everyone heard Roman yelling at Seth.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIAR! YOU RAPED MY SISTER AND YOU KNOW IT! I TOLD YOU BEFORE TO STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU SETH!"

Seth was on the ground in pain as guards had to pull Roman off Seth. They kept telling Roman to calm down, but he wouldn't, so they ended up arresting him. Emily was going to try to stop them from arresting him, but Dean, Bray, and Matthew stopped her. Bray was the one to speak to her.

"Stop Emily!... This is exactly what Seth wanted to happen. Roman lost his cool."

"Nobody heard what Seth said, but Roman can read lips, he knew exactly what Seth said... Seth was planning on faking an injury just so he could be alone with me and do the same thing again."

Matthew seemed to understand.

"With Roman losing his cool and going off on Seth, it may be a little hard getting him out tonight, but I'll see what I can do."

Dean and Bray didn't always get along, but they both knew that something needed to be done about Seth once and for all so that he didn't get to Emily again. Dean had a smirk and remembered that he could introduce Seth to his Jon Moxley side, whereas Bray could have The Wyatt Family beat him down and play some serious mind games with Seth. They would have to be careful and plan things out unless they wanted to get arrested like Roman. Things seemed to go Seth's way with the court case, but what no one knew was that it was a crooked judge and that Seth paid that judge so Seth would end up being not guilty and walking away. Triple H and Stephanie knew that they had to hire back Seth unless they wanted Seth suing WWE. They didn't do it because they were on Seth's side. They hired him back, that didn't mean that they had to ever let him become champion, if they wanted to, they could make Seth's life a living hell and make him a jobber like Heath Slater or Zack Ryder. A broken and bleeding nose and mouth wasn't the only thing that Seth had to worry about, things were about to get much worse.

(To be continued.)


	35. Chapter 35

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirty Five

The court case ended and Emily walked out with Bray and Dean. Matthew would be busy trying to get Roman out of jail since Roman went off on Seth. Emily quietly walked to Bray's car and got in, she hadn't said a word since the court case ended, Bray didn't make it to her door in time to open it for her because Dean pulled him aside to talk to him.

"Bray!... We need to talk."

Bray looked over at Emily, she had her head down like she had a lot on her mind and she was staring out the front window not really paying attention to Dean or Bray. Bray then looked back at Dean.

"What do we do Dean? I don't think Emily can handle this much longer."

"Something needs to be done about Seth! Something didn't sit well with me with the way that the case ended. I think we all know Seth should have stayed in jail, something screwy happened... I think the judge was paid off. Not only did he say that Seth was not guilty, but he also said that Seth would be able to get his job back."

"If that is true, we can't really do anything about the judge, I think we need to focus on Seth. Seth is going to try to be smart... he has a restraining order, but that restraining order will be no good if Emily is the only nurse around. Knowing Seth, he will probably fake an injury just to get Emily alone again."

Dean smirked as he got an idea.

"What if Seth really did get hurt and no one was around to help him."

Bray looked at Dean for a moment and thought about this.

"What are you thinking Ambrose?"

"I'm thinking... with Roman being arrested earlier, we'll need to be careful, but... I was thinking we take care of Seth ourselves if you know what I mean."

Dean cracks his knuckles and pops his neck.

"For once... I agree with you Ambrose. Seth has been a thorn in Emily's side for far too long. I refuse to let Seth come anywhere near her."

"So, you're going to work with me on this?"

"Only for Emily. They say... the enemy of my enemy is my friend... In this case, we would actually be friends, united just this once with Seth being our common enemy."

"Ok, that will work. So, I say we teach Seth a lesson that he will never forget, we should beat him, torture him within an inch of his life and make him think twice about coming anywhere near Emily again. You and Seth... you think Dean Ambrose is bad, but you haven't seen anything until you've met Jon Moxley. I am capable of taking and dishing out a lot of punishment, Jon Moxley will be Seth's worst nightmare. Then of course, you will have your turn, you can punish Seth however you want, we just need to find a way of not killing him and not having anyone find out about this or have Seth tell anyone. I'll figure something out, I get Seth first, then I'll pass him onto you."

A dark smile formed on Bray's face.

"Sounds like a plan."

While Bray and Dean planned on letting out the side of themselves that everyone should fear most, they both knew that they had to be there for Emily. There are two sides to every coin. Emily will see the side of them that cares for her, while Seth will see the merciless, dangerous side of Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley and Bray Wyatt that no one would want to see. They went their separate ways, and Bray joined Emily in his car. Emily held in her emotions for as long as she could, it was almost like she was waiting for Bray to show up. Emily looked out the window avoiding his gaze, she still didn't want to cry in front of him, but eventually broke down. They didn't get very far when he heard her sniffling from crying, he pulled off on the side of the road out of traffic and turned to her.

"Emily..."

There were tears falling down her face now, it wasn't as bad as when she was in the court room, but she was still upset and needed comfort. Bray wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Emily... talk to me sweetheart."

Emily started to calm down after she heard him call her sweetheart and as Bray held her close and gently rubbed the top part of her back behind her shoulders. Emily needed this, she needed to be held and comforted, she had made the mistake of pushing him away before, and was surprised that Bray still wanted to be here for her.

"I... I don't know what to do Bray... Seth is back. The only reason why... I've been able to work is because Seth hasn't been around... and because of you Bray. I made the mistake of pushing you away when I really needed you. You've done so much for me. I just... don't know if I want to go back to work with Seth coming back. He won't stop... he's got to me before, and he's already said that he'll do it again. Bray... for my own safety, I think that I should find another job."

"That's ok Emily, do whatever it is that you need to do."

"You're not mad Bray?"

"Why would I be mad? You feel like your life is at risk. It's been a long day, and you've been through a lot, but I hope that you will take time to think things through. Trust me when I say this Emily... Your safety... will not be an issue..."

Bray tilted her head up and wiped away the last of her tears as they looked directly into each other's eyes and he spoke softly to her.

"I give you my word Emily, I swear on my very life... Seth... will never hurt you again."

It could have been his words or the heat of the moment, but Emily hesitated because she made the first move and kissed him before and maybe it was too soon at the time, this time, she wanted him to kiss her. Bray still held her close and she could feel his heart beating against hers, she still managed to smile at him, even after everything she had been through.

"Bray... Kiss me..."

Bray smiled at this, they had kissed before, but she was the one that kissed him the first time, which surprised him. Now she was wanting him to kiss her, Bray did just that, he gently kissed her and she seemed to melt into the kiss as he held her. Everything after that seemed to calm down for Emily. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to work with Seth coming back, she needed more time to think, but she didn't want to worry too much about Seth. It had been a long day, Bray started driving again, Bray smiled and wrapped an arm around Emily as she fell asleep on his shoulder. The next day at Raw, Emily had decided to take a night off, Dean got to the arena early and looked around at all the different hallways and different rooms and found out where the security cameras were. Dean set up his trap for Seth in a room with no security camera, he had told Bray where meet so that he could take Seth when it was his turn to punish Seth. Bray had a home in Louisiana, and he had a home in Florida, this time, he was closer to his home in Florida, he thought about taking Seth from the arena. Dean was waiting in a hallway around a corner waiting for Seth, he had to make sure that he kept his cool and not jump at the first person he sees in case Seth isn't the first person that comes around the corner. Most of the people that came around the corner weren't alone and were talking to other people. At some point, Dean started getting impatient and wondered if Seth would ever show up. Then he heard footsteps, but no one talking. Seth was trying to lay low, he made sure that he didn't attract too much attention coming back. Seth came around the corner and Dean jumped at Seth once he came around the corner. Seth never knew what hit him, Dean slammed Seth up against the wall and started hitting him. Dean opened the door to the room he picked out and pushed Seth through the doorway and shut and locked the door. He quickly jumped on Seth again tackling him to the ground. Dean started walking around Seth at one point just to let Seth take a moment to breathe.

"What the hell Dean?!"

"Shut up Seth! You know exactly what this is about. You've had this coming for months... Not just for stabbing me and Roman in the back, but also for everything you've done to Emily. You fucking raped her! Now you're going to pay for it... and it's not Dean, it's Jon Moxley Bitch!"

Seth didn't notice it at the time, but Dean had weapons laying on the floor. He didn't notice Dean pick something up. To Seth, it looked like a baseball bat only it was wrapped in barbed wire. Dean swung the baseball bat at Seth once and it was enough to stick to the shirt Seth was wearing and not only ripped the shirt off his back, but also some of his skin. Dean only laughed as Seth cried out in pain. He looked at Seth's back tattoo, the translation for the characters on his back meant integrity, respect, courage, honor, compassion, honesty, and loyalty, which was ironic because Seth was none of these. Dean hit Seth again in the back and watched as Seth's back started bleeding. Seth was already begging for Dean to stop.

"Dean... stop... please!"

"Oh Hell no! I'm just getting started! Did you stop when Emily begged for you to stop?! You may have been in Ring of Honor, but you have no honor Seth! Also... if you think Dean Ambrose is bad... Jon Moxley is going to be your worst nightmare. You never would have made it in CZW... I would go as far as to say that it was ten times more brutal than the Attitude Era! Anyway enough talk... I'm not the only one that wants to get their hands on you... You deserve everything that you're going to get. Dean had Seth on the ground, he found at way of tying Seth's hands and ankles together with barbed wire so that if Seth tried to struggle, he would be cutting his own hands and feet. Dean had broken pieces of glass and taped it to a chair to the part where Seth's back would be. Dean forced Seth down into the chair where the glass was cutting Seth's back open more than it already was. Seth started yelling.

"Listen Ambrose, Jon Moxley! Whoever the Hell you are! You do realize that you can't keep me here forever and you will face consequences for this!"

"Oh... You mean like the consequences you should be facing right now? No one is going to know about this because no one is going to see this, and no one is going to hear about this! You won't say a thing Seth! I would ask, cat got your tongue, but I hate cats, and I'm more of a dog person anyway... that's why, in CZW, we had dog collar matches."

Seth's hands were tied together with barbed wire, he couldn't do anything to stop Dean from putting a dog collar and chain around his neck. Dean smirked and had fun pulling the chain, almost like he was pulling the strings of a puppet. Seth was getting choked and it was getting hard to breathe. At one point, Dean got bored with the chain and then decided to go back to the kendo stick with barbed wire only this time, he hit Seth in his chest and abs area ripping more flesh from his body. Dean had already hit Seth in the mouth so Seth's mouth was already bleeding. Seth at one point had stopped crying out in pain because no one heard him, all he was trying to do was breathe and ignore the pain that he was feeling. Seth had lost a lot of blood and most of it was dried blood at this point. Dean was finally tired at this point and smirked at Seth as Seth looked at him.

"You know Seth... it's been fun... beating the hell out of you. I've done my part, but there's someone else that wants to get their hands on you."

Seth could feel a chill run down his spine... it was either that or more blood, his voice was hoarse at this point and he only said one name.

"Roman?"

Dean laughed.

"No... Roman already got his hands on you yesterday and broke your nose. If you haven't yet... by the time this is all over... if you're not dead, you'll probably wish you were, and by the time this is over, you'll know not to mess with The Sister of The Shield. Now... you have to deal with Bray."

Seth looked at Dean confused.

"You and Bray?"

"Getting along?... Weird I know, but there is one thing we had in common... we both hate you and wanted to get revenge for Emily."

Dean opened the door, it was now dark in the hallways, the security cameras were not night vision cameras, so no one knew what was going on. Dean kept his hand over Seth's mouth and dragged him out of the room. Dean could see Bray and the rest of The Wyatt Family coming and shoved Seth in their direction. Seth still had the barbed wire around his hands and ankles, and at this point his hands and ankles were bleeding worse than his back.

"He's all yours!"

Dean smirked, then went back into the room to clean up the mess he made from beating Seth. To stop Seth from struggling, Bray held something over Seth's mouth and Seth soon passed out making it easier for The Wyatt Family to carry him away. Seth was placed in the back seat of Bray's car, and when he woke up, he wasn't sure of his surroundings. Seth's back, chest, abs, hands, and ankles had been wrapped up. Bray was the one that did this, the barbed wire that was around his hands and ankles were gone, only to be replaced by chains. The first person that Seth saw when he woke up was Luke Harper sitting across from him. Luke was given the orders to go to Bray once Seth woke up. Seth was struggling with the chains when Bray came in laughing.

"Struggle all you want, you're not getting out of here."

"Where am I?"

"That's for me to know... Did you enjoy your time with Dean Ambrose... or Jon Moxley I should say?"

Seth looked down at his taped up chest and abs.

"Who did this?"

"I did... I brought you here for a reason... You know why you're here."

"You and Dean planned this... You're both fucking crazy!"

Luke, Erick, and Braun all walked in now, Bray turned his attention to them.

"Luke!"

Bray called for Luke, he moved out of the way and Luke super kicked Seth in the mouth. Seth's hands and feet were chained and when Luke kicked him, his whole body hit a wall and the chains tightened around his hands and feet. His hands and feet had been bleeding from the barbed wire Dean had tied to him and he was in even more pain now that Luke just kicked him in the mouth. Erick did a round house kick and hit Seth in the side of the head. Seth felt dizzy and felt the pain from his hands and feet again. Everytime Seth moved, even a little bit, the chains would tighten and start to cut deep on his hands and feet. Bray motioned for Braun to come forward, he wanted Seth to be worn down, but still wanted Seth to be aware of what was going on. Braun grabbed Seth had had him in the bear hug move until Seth almost passed out, that was when Bray had Braun let him go.

"Release him!"

Braun let Seth go and Seth fell to the ground, he fell down to his knees , but the chains that held Seth's hands held him up. Seth's head dropped down, he almost passed out until Bray jerked his head up by his hair. Seth's mouth was already bleeding, Bray then sent Luke, Erick, and Braun on their way.

"You deserve everything that has happened to you. I want you to feel this... I want you to feel all the pain that you caused Emily. I know what you're thinking... once this is all over, you're going to tell someone everything that happened... I say no... think about it this way, Dean and I planned this without anyone finding out about it. You think you're going through hell now, imagine what we could do to you if we find out that you told someone about this... I know people will ask what happened, the answer will be... a car accident."

Bray slapped Seth in the face.

"Do you understand?"

Seth was in a lot of pain, but still answered him.

"Yes..."

Bray had a leather belt in his hands, he turned Seth around and ripped off the bandages that were on Seth's back. Seth's back had dried blood from where Dean had already punished him. Now Bray started whipping Seth's back, Seth now cried out in pain as Bray whipped him mercilessly. Seth's back started bleeding again, and even started to show signs of blistering. Seth cried out again and again after every blow from the leather belt. Bray stopped when he got tired and Seth cried out once more as actual tears fell down his face.

"Bray! Please!... Have mercy!"

Anger only returned to Bray after Seth said that and he whipped Seth's back once more before he spoke to Seth. Then he grabbed Seth by his hair again and made sure that Seth was looking him in the eyes. Bray's cold icy blue eyes looked into Seth's, he could see the fear and pain, but also what seemed like guilt in Seth's eyes.

"Mercy?! Seth you deserve death after everything you've put Emily through. She almost took her life because of you... You deserve death, but I want you to live... I want you to live because I want you to feel the guilt and remorse for the rest of your life... Know this boy... if word of this ever gets out, if you ever even think about coming near Emily again... I will kill you. If you cross that line again, I will kill you, and place you somewhere no one would even think to look for your body."

Seth felt a chill run down his spine. It seemed like all of the punishment was over, he felt pain everywhere, it seemed like his eyes were finally opened and he could imagine the pain that he put Emily through. He wasn't sure if the attack from Dean or The Wyatt Family was worse, all he felt was pain. Bray asked him two questions.

"Do you feel remorse for everything you put Emily through?"

"Yes... Emily... Emily has suffered a lot. I have no reason... to go anywhere near Emily."

"Ok... and how did all of this happen?"

Seth hesitated for a moment and then went along with it.

"Car accident."

"Ok... I think we're done here. We don't have to cross paths again... unless you decide to try something with Emily. I'm always watching Seth... Always watching. One slip up, if you give me a reason to believe that Emily's life is at risk... that will be the end of yours."

Seth's chains were taken off his hands and feet, Bray then put something over Seth's mouth again and Seth passed out. When he woke up, he recognized his surroundings to be a locker room. Seth was in a lot of pain and everything came back to him, Seth was hired back, but wouldn't be performing on his first night back. Seth grabbed his car keys and left the arena. Bray watched him from behind a corner with a satisfied look on his face. Dean and Bray had reason to celebrate, Seth wouldn't be telling anyone what happened and more specifically, he wouldn't be bothering Emily again. Bray still wasn't sure if Emily would work with WWE now that Seth was back, but at the time, Emily had no knowledge of the attack on Seth. Bray remembered that things did not go well when he kept a secret from her when he set out the items for Emily to destroy Seth's car. Bray didn't want to live with the guilt of having a secret so he would tell Emily the next time he saw her. Emily was already at a hotel room, she would still be traveling with him, but he would have to ask her if she would come to Smackdown. Bray arrived at the hotel and went into his own hotel room. While Bray preferred talking to Emily face to face, he noticed the hotel room Emily was in was right across from him and the light was off, meaning that she could have been asleep. He sent her a message.

"I hope you are feeling better Sweetheart, and I hope you've been thinking about what you want to do. I promised you before... Seth will never hurt you again. I would hate for you to quit the job that I know you love because of Seth. I have a feeling that all of your pain and suffering is a thing of the past... There is something that I want to talk to you about, but I would like to talk to you face to face tomorrow. I hope you sleep well Emily." - Bray

(To be continued.)


	36. Chapter 36

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirty Six

Emily woke up the next day feeling refreshed and felt a sense of relief. She had felt so unsure about going back to work now that Seth was back, but there was just something about what Bray said that brought a smile to her face. He promised her with his life that Seth would not hurt her again. She woke up and checked her phone and saw a message from Bray.

"I hope you are feeling better Sweetheart, and I hope you've been thinking about what you want to do. I promised you before... Seth will never hurt you again. I would hate for you to quit the job that I know you love because of Seth. I have a feeling that all of your pain and suffering is a thing of the past... There is something that I want to talk to you about, but I would like to talk to you face to face tomorrow. I hope you sleep well Emily." - Bray

Emily smiled at this message, she had already fallen asleep before she read it the night before. It was about nine in the morning, she wasn't sure if Bray was awake or not, but she sent him a text back.

"Thank you for your message last night Bray. I was already asleep when you sent it. I don't know if you're awake or not, but I was hoping that we could meet on the first floor for breakfast if you haven't ate already. It will take me about thirty minutes to really wake up and get ready, but send me a text if you're awake and let me know." :) - Emily

Emily grabbed her clothes and was about to go into the bathroom to take a shower when she heard her phone go off.

"I'm awake. I haven't ate yet, I'd love to join you for breakfast. There's no rush, take you're time Sweetheart, I'll wait for you." - Bray

Emily smiled at this and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Her favorite outfit was a pair of jeans, a plain white shirt, a red plaid shirt over that. She looked at herself in the mirror and wasn't completely satisfied with the way she looked. She decided to curl her hair and put on a little bit of make up. She looked better now, but she kept thinking back to how she looked after Seth raped her. For the people that knew what happened, what did they see when they looked at her? Did they see her as the happy woman she was before, or the damaged woman she was now? Emily didn't have any marks on her face, but the memory was still there, it was still pretty recent and she remembered what Seth told her in the court room. Then she remembered what Bray told her and then remembered that Bray was waiting on her. She took longer than she wanted, almost an hour had passed since she texted Bray. She left her room and went to the first floor and went to the kitchen area. She had kept Bray waiting for a long time and didn't think he would stick around, but was surprised when she saw Bray still sitting in a booth waiting for her. There wasn't anyone else around and she came in and joined him. Emily felt bad about keeping him waiting, but he only smiled at her when he saw her come in.

"Hey Sweetheart."

Emily smiled at this, she blushed everytime he called her that.

"Hey Bray, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long, it took me a little longer than I thought... I have a few things on my mind."

"You don't need to apologize Emily, you don't need to go making this a big deal. I'm a patient man... you said that you had something on your mind, anything I can help with?"

"I don't know... maybe I'm just making a big deal out of nothing."

Emily turned her attention away from Bray and hoped that he wouldn't see right through her. She wasn't fooling Bray, he knew that when she would act like this that something was bothering her.

"Talk to me Emily... something is bothering you... I can tell."

Emily was surprised at this, Bray always seemed to know when there was something bothering her.

"I just wonder... when people look at me, what do they see? I know I've healed physically... all of the marks I had on my body are healed, but when people look at me... when you look at me... do you see me as a rape victim?"

"No... not at all Emily. Even if other people see you that way, I don't."

"It's just... even though I've healed physically, I can still mentally remember what I looked like after it happened... all of the bruises and scratches I had all over my face. I didn't really wear a lot of make up before this happened. I just... felt more beautiful before all of this happened."

"Listen Emily... things happen sometimes that we have no control over. I think you've always been beautiful, before this happened and even now. You are very beautiful Emily, but this isn't the real you. The real you is being covered up by all of this unnecessary makeup, you feel like you have to hide your face from the world because of what happened. I've already told you... I find you more beautiful without makeup because that's when I'm seeing the real you. I can't tell you this enough... you're beautiful Emily... you don't need to wear make up to be beautiful because you already are. Not just physically, but on the inside as well. You are stronger than you realize, you are brave, and you have the heart of a caregiver. Not everyone can do what you can do, you are a nurse, nurses are under appreciated, but not you. I speak for myself and everyone else at WWE when I say that you are very much appreciated because you know what you're doing, but you also care about what you do. It would be a real shame if you were to quit. I promised you before that Seth will not be a danger to your life any longer, which is the reason why I texted you last night. I wanted to talk to you about Seth, but I wanted to talk to you face to face."

It didn't seem like anything was really bothering Emily now and she was curious as to what Bray had to say. Now Bray was the one being quiet.

"I just hope that after I tell you this, you won't have a change of opinion about me. I'll be honest with you...I am ashamed to admit this, but I lost control, I let my anger out and I fear that you will see me as a monster and not want anything to do with me, but I feel like this is something that I should tell you. The last thing I would want would be to live with the guilt of keeping a secret from you. I almost lost you once because of a secret, I don't want to lose you because of a secret, you deserve to know what happened."

Emily was really curious now.

"What happened Bray?"

"I wasn't alone in this, Dean and I... we came up with a revenge plan... for everything Seth did to you. Dean got to him first and did what he wanted with him, and when he passed Seth onto me, we had to make sure that no one was around and that no cameras were around that would catch video footage. So I, along with the rest of The Wyatt Family took Seth from the arena to my home in Florida. Seth had already been beat up by Dean Ambrose, we did worse. We had Seth chained like an animal... because Seth... he showed no mercy or humanity to you, so why should we show him mercy or humanity? It was last night... before I returned to the hotel that all of this happened. His hands and feet had already been bleeding before we got to him, Dean's favorite weapon of choice was barbed wire back before his WWE days. The barbed wire ripped the flesh from Seth's body. My boys... they went easy on Seth, Seth's back had been bleeding, but my anger got the best of me, I took a leather belt, and I whipped him across his back so much that he was bleeding even worse than he was before, I slapped him in the face a few times. Seth deserves death for everything he's done to you, but I want him to live with the guilt of what he's done. I saw it in his eyes, he was afraid for his life, and I could see the guilt, he even said at one point that he felt guilty for what he's done. I want him to live with the guilt for the rest of his life, if not that, I want him to remember the beating that he received at my hands, which I believe was far worse than what Dean Ambrose did. I think you can come back to work Emily, I really don't think Seth will be a problem anymore. I even told him... if he ever came near you again, or even seemed like a threat to your life... that would mean the end of his. I promised you before Emily, Seth will not hurt you again, I am a man of my word."

Emily was surprised by this, but Bray thought that her look of shock was a look of fear.

"I can see the look in your eyes... this is exactly what I thought would happen... you think I'm a monster for what I did, you're afraid of me and you don't want anything to do with me. Relationships like this don't even seem real... why would a beautiful woman like you want anything to do with a man like me? I try not to be like my on screen character, but sometimes my anger and hatred can bring out the worst in me... Admit it, you think I'm a monster."

"No... I don't think you're a monster, and it wasn't fear you saw in my eyes... I was just surprised that you would do all of this for me. So... no one is perfect... you have a bit of an anger problem, that's ok, we're all human. This is a side of you that most of the world knows, but it is necessary... where you see it as being a monster... I see it as you being my protector. You made Seth feel guilty for what he's done, and made him fear for his life. Usually these aren't the kind of emotions that you would want someone to feel, but in this case, it's necessary. I just want to say thank you Bray... I feel that with you around, I'm safe... I think I will come back to work. Seth may be back, but it's like you said... I don't think Seth will really be a problem anymore. Also... why wouldn't anyone want to be with you? You're a gentleman that's been very caring and supportive of me, but you're also just the right amount of muscle, you can hurt someone when necessary, you're protective when you need to be..."

Emily laughed a little at this next part.

"You're like a big hug-able teddy bear, but I'm happy to be your girlfriend."

Bray smiled at this, he was glad that what he told her that he did to Seth didn't scare her off or change her opinion of him. He was also glad that he didn't have to keep this a secret anymore. Since they spent so much time talking, they completely forgot that they had come down for breakfast and the hotel had just stopped serving breakfast, they would have to go somewhere else to eat, but they didn't mind. They only enjoyed having a conversation and spending time together.

(To be continued.)


	37. Chapter 37

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirty Seven

Everything that took place after the court case only happened within twenty four hours. The court case was early in the morning and Dean and Bray had their plan of revenge later that night. Roman had been arrested for going after Seth and Emily's brother Matthew had to do what he could to get him out. Roman had spent the night in a jail cell, but was released the next day. Bray had told Emily about the plan that he and Dean came up with against Seth. Once Roman was released from jail, Matthew was there to talk to him.

"Hey... Roman is it?"

"Yeah, you were there yesterday for the court case. I forget your name."

"Matthew Thomas, I'm Emily's biological brother."

"Oh that's right, we met briefly yesterday. I kind of lost my cool yesterday and went after Seth. I know he raped Emily... I know it. The judge says that there wasn't enough evidence to prove it, but when Seth was talking to Emily, I couldn't hear what he was saying, but I read his lips, I could tell exactly what he was saying."

"What did he say?"

"He said he would have to fake an injury just to see her again and be alone with her. He said he couldn't wait to get her alone so that she could scream and struggle as he fucked her again. I know the last words he said was... so he could fuck her again, meaning he raped her. I know he raped her because Emily said it herself... she never had sex before... she was a virgin until Seth came along. Emily didn't want to have sex, Seth raped her. I don't know if she ever would have wanted to, but I think she wanted to wait until marriage. I was just so shocked when I found out because Seth was in The Shield and we were close like brothers, I don't know about any of his other past relationships, but I think something just snapped in Seth's mind. Just the thought of what he did to her makes my blood boil, Seth was lucky that he got out of there alive."

"I understand... if I would have known what Seth said to her, I would have done the same thing. I did what I could, but couldn't get you out until today."

"It's fine, thanks for the help."

"No problem..."

They were both quiet for a minute as they walked out of the police station. Matthew spoke up again.

"So... my dad and I have only recently met Emily, I don't really know much about her, and you've known her your whole life. What can you tell me about her?"

"She loves helping people, she's a nurse for WWE, she has a very caring heart, as she grew up, especially in her teenage years, she's felt like she didn't belong in our family. We've always loved her and cared for her like she was part of our biological family, but I guess not seeing her real family, and going through several bad breakups in high school and now more recent, I guess she's afraid of being abandoned. With everything that's happened recently, I'm really worried about her, I think all of this has caused her to have some kind of depression, she tried to take her life after Seth raped her. Dean and I are close like brothers and he likes to look after her too. The Shield... Dean, Seth and I... it wasn't just a group name in WWE, it was like a brotherhood, and we always called Emily The Sister of The Shield because she was always there. She got along with Dean, but didn't really know much about Seth. So... because I was always protective of her in her past relationships, she kind of kept her relationship with Seth a secret from me. I don't know how long they dated, but I would guess less than a month, then Seth turned on The Shield and became The Authority's Golden Boy. Then there was all of this trouble between Emily, Seth, and Bray. I've never liked Bray, and Bray is Emily's current boyfriend. I don't really like Bray, but he's been there for Emily so I respect him, he's really not that bad of a guy. I hope that Bray knows... if he hurts Emily, not only will he have to deal with me, but also Dean and the rest of my family."

"Now that I've seen Emily again, I want to kind of keep in touch with her. She feels like my dad abandoned her when our mom was pregnant, but he only left because our mom had cancer and he couldn't stand around to watch her die. Our mom had Emily and tried her best to take care of her for as long as she could, but sent me to live with my dad and sent Emily to live at a orphanage because she didn't think my dad would have taken care of her. I know you and your family are close to Emily, but I would like to have her spend some more time with me and my dad. We can't really make up for the years that we've lost, but we want to spend as much time with her as we can and try to be a family."

"I don't have a problem with that at all, Emily deserves to know her real family."

"I just wonder... if Emily ever does get married... would she want your dad or my dad to walk her down the aisle?"

"I think... now that she knows who her real dad is, she would want your dad to walk her down the aisle if she ever gets married."

"I was five years old when our mom sent Emily to the orphanage, I thought I would never see her again, I would tell my dad that I had a sister, but he thought I was talking about an imaginary friend. He never knew about Emily, and never met her until about a month ago. I haven't been there for her, I just wanted to say thank you for watching out for my sister for all of these years."

Matthew shook Roman's hand as he said this.

"No problem... it's like I said before, I've always seen her as my real sister, we're family, and families look after each other."

"I wonder what Emily would think right now if she saw us together? It might take her some getting used to seeing me and my dad after she's been with you and your family for so long, but I think that in time she will see all of us as family."

Roman laughed as he had an idea.

"You know... nothing really brings people together quite like food. I say that you and your dad come down to Pensacola sometime and we can all get to know each other. I think Emily would like that, but I think it should be a surprise. So here in a few weeks or so, I think that we should set up a surprise grill out for Emily."

"Ok cool. We'll stay in touch."

Roman left and they went their separate ways. The next night, Emily was in the medical room, Bray was there with her, but Roman had finally come back, he saw Bray with Emily, he came into the room and spoke to Bray.

"Bray... we need to talk."

Bray looked at Emily.

"Do you think you'll be ok on your own for a few minutes?"

"I'll be ok."

Bray left Emily to go talk to Roman. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous with Seth back in WWE. She was watching a match on the screen as Seth was walking by. He was on his way to catering when he saw Emily, for a brief moment, he had a sick smile on his face. There was no one around and he could have done whatever he wanted, but he thought twice. Someone was probably watching and he remembered everything that happened to him at the hands of Dean Ambrose, Bray Wyatt and The Wyatt Family. Bray had made Seth feel guilty for what happened, he threatened Seth with his life. Seth then quickly walked past the medical room, he decided that it wasn't worth the risk in trying to get to Emily again. Not with Bray, Dean, and now Roman back. He quickly ran past the medical room and ran to catering hoping that Bray, Dean, or Roman wasn't following him. Dean actually had just arrived when he saw Seth running down the hallway. There was probably a reason why Seth was running and Dean started freaking out. Did Seth get to Emily? He then quickly made his way to the medical room and scared Emily once he got to the doorway.

"Oh my God!... Dean!... You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were someone else... I thought you were Seth."

"No... Sorry. I actually just saw Seth go by here. I saw him running and I started freaking out a little. I was thinking maybe Seth got to you. Where's Bray?"

"He left because he went to go talk to Roman."

"That wasn't a good idea... Seth just went by here and could have got to you."

"But you said he ran by here?"

"Yeah... maybe he saw me and thought I was after him."

It was quiet in the room for a second until Emily spoke up again.

"Bray told me what you guys did to Seth. You didn't have to do that, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for what you did for me then, and thank you for being here right now."

"No problem. Seth deserved everything that happened to him. He's lucky to be alive... if Seth tries anything, he's as good as dead, after all, you have me, Bray, and now Roman is back. Seth would be stupid to try anything now, also, I think Triple H and Stephanie are keeping their eyes on him too. You're not alone Emily."

As Dean was talking to Emily, Roman was talking to Bray.

"I needed to talk to you Bray."

"I get it man... I see the look in your eyes, you don't like the fact that Emily and I are dating."

"I'm not happy about it... but this isn't about that... Emily is happy, from what I've seen, you treat her right, definitely better than all the other scumbags she's been with. Even though I haven't ever really liked you that much, you're actually not that bad of a guy... I respect you, as long as you treat Emily right. But... if you ever hurt Emily... I won't hesitate to snap your neck."

"That won't happen... I would never hurt Emily... People throw around these words all the time and not really mean it, but I wanted to be absolutely sure of this before I say it. I haven't told her yet, but I think she already knows that I would do anything for her... and I truly mean this when I say... I'm in love with her. I will tell her when the time is right. Emily told me that she met her biological father, I'm just a little confused... When... not if... when I want to marry Emily, do I ask her biological father, or do I ask your father?"

"Well... that's a little hard for me to answer... but here in a few weeks, I plan on inviting Emily's brother Matthew and her biological father to a grill out. The best way for you to figure this out would be by talking to my father and Emily's father. You seem so sure that you will marry Emily, but here's a question for you Bray... what if they don't accept you?... What if they say no?"

Roman left as Bray had to think about this.

"I know I'm supposed to ask Emily's father for his permission and his blessing for me to marry her, but I'm not exactly sure if I should ask her biological father or Roman's father. I also haven't thought much about the answer being no, or if when I ask her, she says no. Most of the time, you would expect the answer to be yes, but there is always the chance that the answer could be no. She may not love me the same way that I love her... I just don't know... what can I do if the answer is no? I must not worry about that right now... I really would do anything for Emily... she needs... she deserves someone that will always be there for her. Things happened too fast between her and Seth. I've been with Emily for about two months now, I may be taking things too fast, but I really believe that one day... I will marry her. Things went too fast between Emily and Seth, and the words I Love You were thrown around, but in Seth's case, they meant nothing, he doesn't know what love is. When do you really truly know that you're in love with someone? It's not something that you can control, it just happens... I know this without a doubt in my mind... I'm in love with Emily. I will tell her when the time is right, with everything that's been going on, now is not the best time to tell her. She still needs time to heal mentally, and emotionally over everything that has happened, and not just with Seth... I'm in love with Emily, and I hope that someday... I will marry her. As of tonight however, I think that after Raw, I need to do something special for Emily, it is Valentines Day after all."

Emily didn't know exactly what was going on, but was surprised when the pulled into a parking lot. She then realized that this was their first Valentines Day date together, they were going to have a romantic Valentines Day dinner together. Since it was so late, there weren't many people around so everything was quiet except for the soft romantic music playing in the background. It was mainly dark in the restaurant, on every table, there were two candles and a single red rose. It was dark, but there was enough light at the table to just see each other. Emily was taking it all in, for the most part, Bray was a simple man, but tonight, he was going all out. As they sat together, he held her and, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. As they waited for their food, Emily laid her head on his shoulder and listened to the music. Emily sighed happily as Bray wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Thank you for this Bray... this is amazing. This is exactly what I needed. I usually never get to celebrate Valentines Day because for some reason, I've always been single around Valentines Day. I'm just so glad that I get to spend it with you. Thank you for making this night special for me."

"Anything for you Sweetheart. I was just glad that I could bring a smile to your face... If it was up to me... your smile would never leave your face."

This really touched Emily's heart, and she couldn't help but blush at this. They then shared a slow, gently kiss in the candlelight setting and then later enjoyed their Valentines Day dinner. While Emily was enjoying the here and now, Bray was looking towards the future, a future that he hoped that he would be able to share with her.

(To be continued.)


	38. Chapter 38

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirty Eight

It had been three weeks since Seth came back to WWE, there had been no issues out of Seth whatsoever, and Emily and Bray were still going strong. Roman, Bray, and Dean all took turns watching over Emily, but they would do it secretly so that they wouldn't get in Emily's space. Seth was kind of laying low, he avoided the medical room altogether, the only time anyone really saw Seth was in a match or during a backstage interview. If truth be told, Seth was tired of looking over shoulder thinking Roman, Dean, or Bray would get him. He wanted to settle things with Emily once and for all. He knew that Emily was also probably still afraid of him. How would Seth ever get to talk to Emily alone if Roman, Dean, and Bray were always around? Roman and Dean happened to have a tag team match together and Bray had a match directly after this and had to go warm up for it. Emily was busy watching Dean and Roman on the screen when Seth interrupted her.

"Emily..."

Emily turned her attention to the voice at the doorway and her eyes widened in fear once she saw him.

"Get the hell out of here... Don't come near me."

"Emily relax, I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to talk to you."

"Oh wow... Why don't I believe that?!"

"Ok fine... If it make you feel any better, I'll stay over here by the doorway."

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to me!"

"I needed to talk to you. This may be my only chance."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say. The best thing you can do is leave and never return... Don't come to talk to me... Don't come to look at me, don't even think about me!"

"I want you to know that I've changed Emily... To finally understand the hell you've been through, I had to go through hell myself... I know you're tired of looking over your shoulder for me, and I'm tired of looking over my shoulder for Roman, Dean, or Bray... I wanted to come here to settle things between us once and for all... To make peace with you, and to ask for your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?!... After you raped me, and after all the hell you've put me through for the last few months... You expect for me to forgive you?!"

"No I don't... I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I thought that I would ask you anyway... I can't make up for what I've done to you, but I wanted you to know that before I snapped... Now I've lost you to Bray... The better man won. There was a brief moment where I really did love you. I just let my pride and ego get in the way."

"Don't lie to me!... You never gave a damn about me! What are you doing, trying to win me back? It's never going to happen. I'm happy with Bray.. Happier than I've been with anyone else. I've moved on Seth... There was a time when I thought I loved you and I was hurt when I found out that you cheated on me, but I'm over it... I'm over you Seth. You ask me for my forgiveness... I don't know if you are truly sorry for everything you've done. Even at some point that I do forgive you... It's not going to be easy, and it's not going to be right away. You raped me Seth! Not only that, but you also tried to kill me. You had a tight grip around my throat so that I couldn't breathe... This hasn't just effected me mentally but physically too. I've had nightmares... Like having to re-live it over and over again... I can't... I can't..."

Just having Seth around her was freaking her out, she was having a hard time breathing, and Seth came over to check on her, but this just made things worse.

"Get away from me!"

Raw had went to a commercial break, Dean and Roman were finished with their match, and Bray was about to go to the entrance area for his match. He thought that he would check up on Emily one more time before his match. He had heard Emily yelling and went running. Seth had started making his way over to Emily to help when she told him to get away. Bray saw Seth and started running towards him.

"Hey!"

Once Seth saw Bray he stared freaking out and ran around the medical table. He already had a match for the night and made a run for the parking lot. Seth knew that it probably was best to just leave Emily alone. Bray tried to catch Seth, but Seth was much faster and got away. He also remembered that Emily was freaking out. She felt at her throat as she coughed and struggled to breathe. Emily had mentioned that she wasn't just different mentally, but now also physically because of Seth. Emily had never had asthma, but after her first panic attack, she went to the doctor and they told her that it probably would be a good idea to put her on an inhaler when she had her panic attacks. She had only had one other panic attack and that was when she woke up from a nightmare. Bray ran over to a table and quickly grabbed her inhaler and handed it to her. Dean and Roman came in the room and weren't sure what was going on, but they had worried looks on her faces. Bray held Emily and said something to her.

"Emily!... Your inhaler!... You need your inhaler! Breathe!... Slow down your breathing... Slow deep breaths."

Emily pressed the button on her inhaler and also did what Bray said. After about a minute her breathing had slowed down and almost returned to normal. A guy that was in charge of the show had come looking for Bray.

"Bray! You're on in thirty seconds! Get to the entrance area now!"

Bray looked at Emily with concern and then to Dean and Roman. Roman wrapped his arms around his sister and hugged her.

"We've got her Bray, go on."

Bray then followed the guy to the entrance area and Bray made it there just in time for his match. Bray was supposed to be the master of mind games, but his mind wasn't focused on the match at all, he was worried about Emily. Meanwhile back in the medical room, Roman was hugging Emily to calm her down, finally her breathing had returned back to normal.

"What's going on Emily?"

"I had a panic attack... The only other times I've has one was in the court room and when I woke up from a nightmare. I... Never had panic attacks before, or needed an inhaler, until Seth came along... I just keep having flashbacks of Seth raping me, he had his hand around my throat and I couldn't breathe... I'm just glad Bray and you guys showed up when you did."

"Yeah... Bray got to you first... I can't believe I'm saying this, but it was a really good thing that he was around."

"Before Bray came along, Seth came by."

"Oh man... We were in a match, and Bray was probably getting ready for his match, we should have planned this more. If I had been here, none of this would have ever happened. If I had been around, Seth never would have even raped you. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you, and for not being there for you."

"It's not your fault Roman, you were out with an injury, how was anyone supposed to know what was going to happen?"

"Well someone should have been here for you a few minutes ago... Seth should not have even come by here. What happened, what did he do?"

"He actually didn't do anything... He was just talking to me, but I didn't want to see him and started freaking out. He said that he didn't come by to hurt me and that all he wanted to do was talk to me... There was something different about him... I don't know if he's a different man, but he had a different look in his eye, he asked me for forgiveness. It was like he came by to offer some kind of truce... He knows that I'm still afraid of him, and he's afraid of you, Dean, and Bray. He says that he's tired of looking over his shoulder thinking that you guys will attack him. It was like he actually felt guilty for everything he's done, he told me that there was a brief moment that he did love me. It was like he was apologizing to me and that he wanted me back and he thought that I still had feelings for him and that I would take him back. I wasn't buying it, I thought, that was his way of getting me to let my guard down. I told him that there was a time that I loved him and that I was hurt when he cheated on me, but I got over it, I got over him and moved on. I told Seth that it would be best for him to leave. I told him that if I ever did forgive him that it wouldn't be easy and that it wouldn't be right away. I then started telling him about everything that he's caused. I told him about my panic attacks and nightmares. That was when I started having a panic attack and couldn't breathe. I told him to get away from me, but what was weird was that he seemed to have this look of concern like he wanted to help me. This was when Bray showed up and Seth ran off."

"Well I'm just glad that you're ok. If Seth had been here to hurt you and you had a panic attack with no one around, things could have been a lot worse."

"I just think that it's kind of ironic... I'm the nurse... I'm supposed to be here to help everyone else, but I was the one that needed help. I know Bray had to leave for his match, so thank you guys for being here."

"No problem... That's what family is all about, being there for each other."

Bray's match had ended, he won quickly because he wanted to check on Emily. She told Bray the same thing she told Dean and Roman. Emily had been traveling with Bray, but now that Roman was back, she wanted to sometimes travel with him to stay close to him. Bray had only been around the first time Emily had a panic attack and then when this one happened. He wondered how many Emily has had since her first one, and how many times she's had to deal with it alone. The weekend arrived, Emily finally went home with Roman to see her family. Roman's dad was already grilling out, while Emily was busy unpacking, a few minutes later, Bray pulled in, Roman had invited him. Roman wanted to surprise Emily, he wanted to wait until Emily's biological brother and father arrived. Emily hadn't seen Bray since Raw. Emily was talking to her mom and didn't know about the surprise Roman had planned. Roman saw when Bray arrived and told him to follow him around the house to the back yard. Emily's mom was talking to her and kept her distracted as David and Matthew showed up and followed Roman around to the back yard. While her mom was busy washing dishes, Emily sent Bray a message, she even blushed and laughed a little as she sent it.

"Hey Teddy Bear, what are you doing? It's been a few days since I've seen or heard from you... I miss you... I wish you were here." - Emily

Bray saw the message and responded back.

"Trust me Emily... I'm closer than you think Sweetheart." ;) - Bray

Emily was a bit confused at this, but was interrupted from her thoughts when Roman came in.

"Hey mom... Emily, the food is ready. Emily... Just bare with me Emily."

Roman came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Just go with it... Trust me. Just walk forward."

Roman's mom opened door and Roman helped Emily out the door and into the back yard where she smelled food.

"We're almost there Emily."

"Roman... Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Tell you?... Why don't I just show you?"

Roman moved his hands out of the way and Emily opened her eyes and had the biggest smile on her face seeing Bray, her biological family, and her adopted family together. Emily then ran to Matthew and David and hugged them.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're really here!"

Matthew was the first one to speak.

"This was Roman's idea. He thought that we should all be here to surprise you."

"Well I'm definitely surprised."

Bray looked on as Emily bonded with both her adopted and biological family. She had the biggest smile on her face. They all talked and Emily shared stories of what it was like growing up with Roman. It warmed Bray's heart to see Emily smiling and laughing, he had been very quiet so that Emily could have time with her family, but honestly, he was nervous because he would still have to talk to Emily's adopted and biological father about marrying Emily. Emily noticed that Bray was being unusually quiet, but she didn't question him, she thought that he was just giving her space so that she could spend time with her family. Bray was waiting patiently for the right moment to talk to her adopted and biological fathers, he finally got his chance when Emily had to go to the bath room. He sat down with both of them. He spoke to David first.

"I wanted to talk to you about Emily... You are her biological father... Every father, if he has a daughter one day one day meets a man that wants to marry his daughter. I wanted to ask you, and Roman's dad for your permission, and your blessing to one day marry your daughter."

"Matthew told me that you were there for her at the courthouse. He said that you and Emily were pretty much inseparable at the courthouse, that you were her shoulder to cry on. I have only recently met Emily, I don't really think that I have a say in this, but if you've been there for Emily and she's happy, then I say yes."

Bray looked over at Roman's dad. Roman and Bray had never really gotten along, and Roman would always joke around with his dad about Bray, but this was before Emily and Bray started dating and ever since then, Roman has gained more respect for Bray for looking after his sister. Roman's dad would be a different story, there was no telling whether he liked Bray or not. Bray then started talking to Roman's dad.

"I also wanted to ask you about marrying Emily... she's known you pretty much all of her life, you've raised her right and she's become the smart, beautiful, and caring young woman that I'm in love with. I ask you for your permission and blessing to marry Emily."

Roman's dad was quiet for a moment as he looked at Bray.

"I've heard a lot about you, but from what I can see... everything I've heard about you being crazy is wrong. When I imagined Emily getting married, I didn't exactly see her marrying someone that most people see as a crazy, bearded country boy, but every time Emily comes home, she won't stop talking about you. Even though you're not physically the type of man I thought would want to marry my daughter, you're a man of great character. You respect Emily and you were raised with the same gentleman rules that I was raised with. Emily is happy with you, and I feel like she would be safe with you. I wanted to thank you for watching over my daughter... I'll tell you one thing... I think you you'll make a better husband than Seth would have."

That was all Bray needed to hear. They had to quickly start talking about something else because Emily came out. Emily came back out and heard Bray talking about BBQ tips.

"Oh hey Emily... I was just sharing a few tips about something different that can be done at your next family grill out."

Roman's dad went along with it.

"I've always done BBQ the way I learned it, but I'll try what you suggested next time and see how it tastes next time."

Emily looked around, she saw Roman and Matthew talking like there were old friends and David was talking to Roman's dad. Bray started talking to Roman's mom, he felt a great sense of relief now that he talked to Emily's adopted and biological fathers and got their permission and blessing to marry her. This was what Emily had always dreamed of, having a family there that loved her, both her adopted family, as well as her biological family. David then came over to Emily and hugged her.

"I may not have known you as long as everyone else here, but I just wanted to say that I love you and that I'm so proud of the woman you've grown up to be. You mom is looking down at you from heaven right now... She's proud of you too and would want you to know that she loves you."

"Thanks dad. I love you too. Now that we're together, I don't ever want to be separated again."

"I know that I can't make up for all of the things I've missed out on, but I'll spend as much time with you as I can for the rest of the time I have left... You know... You were adopted by some amazing people. I just wonder if I could have raised you even half as well as they raised you. You're just... So much like your mom. You're so beautiful. Look at Matthew and Roman... They're like friends... Or even like brothers already."

This is what Emily hoped for. Not only to get close to her biological brother and father, but for them to get along with Roman and his family. Emily had remembered everything that Bray said about things turning around for the better. She turned around and smiled as Bray made his way over to her and held her hand. Later on Matther, David, and Bray would have to leave, but she was thankful for the surprise that Roman put together for her. This would be a day that she would remember for a long time.

(To be continued.)


	39. Chapter 39

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Thirty Nine

It had been months, almost a year since Emily and Bray first started dating. As far as things went with WWE, it seemed like Seth really had changed because there had been no more issues with him. He never even really passed by the medical room, he would take an alternate route to get where he needed to go. He had no reason to bother Emily, but he did think about her every now and then about where they could have possibly gone if he hadn't messed up. After months of nonstop matches and traveling from city to city, Bray and Emily had somehow managed to get a weekend off so they could spend time together. One thing Bray learned about Emily was that she was a nature lover. She loved animals, but she would also always talk about how she found beauty and peace in taking in the scene of the land around her. She wouldn't always get to take things in because of the demanding schedule of WWE. She would say how beautiful the beaches and mountains of North Carolina were. Charlotte and Raleigh were really the only major cities, North Carolina was just one of those states that WWE just passed through, but it was state with mountains and beaches and it was one of her favorite states to drive though. Sometimes Emily and Bray would travel together, but Emily had a new car and this time they drove separate because Bray wanted to find a place where they could stay for the weekend. There were several campground areas. There were hiking trails, bike trails, and trails where people could drive to get off the main roads. People stayed in tents, camper RVs, and then there were separate cabins where they would have their own privacy away from the rest of the world. Bray paid so that they could stay in a cabin for the weekend. Bray got there first, it took Emily a while to find the place because her GPS kept acting up. She had done a lot of driving, she was physically and mentally tired of all the traveling with WWE and grew frustrated with her GPS acting up, she just wanted to find the place, find Bray and enjoy the weekend. Finally Emily found the campground, and despite being tired, she smiled from ear to ear and blushed when she saw Bray. Her heart was racing, she parked her car, put her keys in her pocket, got out of her car and hugged Bray.

"I finally made it! I wasn't sure if I would ever get here. My GPS had me going in circles. I don't know how many times it said recalculating. That's the most annoying thing in the world. I'm sorry... How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Maybe about twenty or thirty minutes. It's not that big of a deal, we're not in a rush, that's why we're here... To slow down and get away from everything. We've got the whole weekend together."

Bray and Emily's relationship had come so far. Emily had been the first one to kiss him. Then she wanted Bray to kiss her. Things were no longer awkward between them, at times Emily would kiss Bray, but this time Bray kissed her. She always seemed so stressed, he hoped that this weekend away would help take away that stress.

"It's been years since I've been camping. The last time I went camping was when I was in Girl Scouts. It was one of my favorite things to do growing up, when I went camping, I would really feel like I was one with nature. One thing that's kept me from wanting to go camping is hearing about the number of bear attacks."

"I wouldn't worry about that..."

Bray laughed a little as he continued.

"You've got your teddy bear here to protect you, who happens to be a wrestler."

Emily laughed at this.

"You're right."

They went to the cabin and unpacked their stuff. The cabin had heat and air, but also a fireplace they could sit by. It was a nice, cozy cabin in the woods. The first day they spent together, they decided to just relax in the cabin. It was mid October, things were warm during the day, but things were much cooler once the sun went down. Bray noticed that Emily seemed cold, she held her hands around her arms like she was trying to stay warm.

"Are you cold Emily?"

"Maybe a little bit, what does the thermostat say?"

Bray went over to the thermostat, it said that it was seventy degrees. Most people liked it to be seventy two or seventy three so it was a bit chilly in the room.

"It says that it's seventy degrees. I'll turn it up, but it will probably take a while for it to warm up."

Bray wasn't really that cold even though he had a light jacket on, he smiled at Emily, took it off and handed it to her.

"Here Emily, you need it more than I do."

Emily smiled as she put it on, feeling the warmth on the inside.

"Thanks."

"There was a big pile of wood outside, I'll go get some and start a fire."

"Ok. I started supper earlier. Vegetable soup, I would always eat a grilled cheese sandwich. Do you want one?"

"Sure."

Emily had a soup cooking for a few hours, it was almost ready, she went to the kitchen area and warmed up a little as she made her and Bray a grilled cheese sandwich. The kitchen area the the time seemed like the only warm part of the cabin, Bray came back in and started a fire, then he sat down and waited for Emily, he had a lot on his mind, but smiled as Emily came back in the room. Once Emily was finished making grilled cheese sandwiches, the soup was ready. She grabbed two bowls for the soup, and two plates for the sandwiches. She brought a bowl and plate to Bray first, then brought him a drink before she grabbed her food and drink. They sat together on a couch and placed their food and drinks on a table that was in front of them.

"You've really outdone yourself Emily."

"Thanks. Soup is one of my favorite things to make. This is really nice Bray... just the two of us, camping in a cabin with a fire going."

It wouldn't be camping if they didn't have things for smores. They had out graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows. Emily actually pulled out a jar of peanut butter. She actually liked her smores with peanut butter.

"It's not really camping unless you eat at least two or three smores. I like my smores with peanut butter, you should try it Bray."

"Ok sure."

"I put peanut butter on both of my graham crackers, then I double chocolate, then the marshmallow goes perfectly in the middle."

They roasted their marshmallows for a few minutes until they were brown, then they ate their smores.

"Not bad Emily, peanut butter makes a great addition to smores."

After they had their smores, they sat together and watched the fire for a while. Emily started to get tired and leaned her head on Bray's shoulder, Bray smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close kissing her head. He held her in his arms and watched as the fire went out. She was just laying on his shoulder, he wasn't sure if she was asleep but he thought that maybe she would want to sleep in a bed.

"Emily..."

"Hmm?..."

"We've got a long day tomorrow. Are you ready for bed?"

Bray didn't get a response back. She couldn't stay awake, she could barely keep her eyes open. She had changed into her pajamas at some point before she sat down with Bray. Emily didn't move, Bray only smiled as he moved slowly and gently picked her up so that he wouldn't wake her up. He carried her into the bedroom and gently placed her in the bed and covered her up. He joined her a few minutes later, even though they had been dating for almost a year now, they had never slept together. All Seth wanted from Emily was sex, and Emily had been through a lot, this was the first time they've slept together, this is the closest they've ever been. Bray was laying on his back, at first Emily was too until she rolled over towards Bray. Emily realized that they weren't sitting on the couch anymore, she was afraid the first time she stayed with Bray because she didn't know him very well. Now she was happy to be with Bray, she felt the safest and happiest when she was in his arms, Bray knew she was awake again when she moved over to him and kissed his cheek and rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He smiled, kissed her back, and wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep like that.

The next day, Bray got up early and fixed them both breakfast. Emily woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, she took a quick shower, changed and joined Bray in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Bray.

"Good morning."

"Hey. Good morning Sweetheart. I thought I'd fix us some breakfast."

"Smells delicious. What are we going to do today? As nice as the cabin is, I'd kind of like to get outside and look around."

"Ok sure. Anything you want."

"I don't know if you're into it, but I was kind of hoping that we could spend the day hiking up the mountain."

"Sure."

Bray had plans of his own, but hoped that Emily would want to leave the cabin. After they had breakfast, they left the cabin and started hiking. It was cooler when the sun went down, but unusually hot during the day for mid October. They were both getting tired and sweaty, they had to stop a few times.

"Bray... we should stop and rest for a few minutes. I would like to get to the top of the mountain, but I don't know if I can, I haven't went hiking in years."

Bray had a plan, he wanted her to go a little further.

"Maybe just five more minutes Emily, we'll get there."

Emily was really tired, but she decided to walk for about five more minutes. She was a bit confused when she saw two horses tied up to a tree, she looked back at Bray and saw the smile on his face.

"This might move things along a little faster."

They made their way to the horses and Emily started petting one.

"You planned this?"

"I did. You said you loved animals, and you loved nature so I thought, why not have the best of both worlds? They'll get us to the top of the mountain faster."

"Great idea."

They got on their horses and rode up the trail. Finally when they got to the top of the mountain, they looked around and saw different roads that twisted and turned with the land. They could see many people's houses off in the distance. There were low clouds at the top of the mountain, they could see the clouds and mountains off in the distance. It was mid October so some of the leaves had already fell from the trees, but for the most part, as far as their eyes could see, they could see nothing but a wall... a mix of colors in front of them. Emily was taking it all in... all of the red, orange, yellow, green, and brown from the trees, the blue and white from the sky and clouds. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, she wanted to remember this moment. They rode around on the horses for a while and they rode close enough to where they could hold hands. A few hours had passed and the sun was starting to go down.

"What are you thinking Emily?"

"I don't really know what to think, or even what to say, it just took my breath away. Thank you for this Bray, I needed this."

"You deserve it."

"Should we be heading back to the cabin now? I don't know about you, but my breakfast wore off."

"Yeah me too."

They rode along until they got to an area where there were no trees surrounding them. They were almost back to the cabin, they weren't at the top of the mountain anymore, but they could still see the mountains and the land around them off in the distance. Emily turned around and noticed that Bray had stopped.

"Why did you stop Bray?"

"Follow me Emily."

Emily didn't have to go far because that was when she saw a blanket and a picnic basket set out. Emily then got off of the horse and tied hers beside Bray's and she followed him.

"You set this up too?"

"I did."

"How long has this been here?"

"Not long... I did have to have a little bit of help. Luke and Erick set out the horses for us, and Braun put together the picnic basket for us. It's filled with all of your favorite foods."

Emily smiled and sat down beside Bray on the blanket as they ate. Emily leaned into Bray as he wrapped his arm around her and they looked out at the sunset. Emily thought that the scene she saw before was beautiful, but was even better now that the sun was going down. It almost seemed like the sky and the earth were competing to see which one could wow Emily the most. Even though Bray and Emily had been together for almost a year now, there was something that Emily was hoping for, something she was waiting for, but she wasn't sure if she needed to do it first. Bray noticed that her attention was either on the land or the sky so he made sure that he did this when she wasn't looking. Emily was interrupted from her thoughts when Bray started talking to her.

"Emily... have you enjoyed our time together?"

"Yeah... this weekend has been one of the best ones I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed this weekend, but I was referring to all of the time we've spent together since we met. Have you enjoyed all of the time we've spent together?"

"Of course. We've learned so much about each other in the span of about a year, I think you're the one only person in the world that really understands me."

"So... we're here in the mountains and today before we had horses to ride on, we had to make that uphill climb on our own. Life is like this, sometimes we have to go on that uphill climb, but you don't have to do it alone, you can have help along the way."

Bray grabbed Emily's hand as he continued to speak.

"Sometimes people say things they don't mean, especially when they rely on their emotions when they're in trouble. I wanted to wait to be sure of this before I said anything. I've had plenty of time to think things through, and I know... I want this."

Bray turned his attention away from Emily for a moment, this was making him more nervous than even performing in the ring. He had something in his hands and Emily could sense that there was something different about him. Bray then started talking to her again.

"You deserve this Emily... you deserve the world. You deserve to feel peace and happiness, safety and security. Your safety will not be an issue with me Emily. You deserve someone that will always be there for you... I'd like to be that someone..."

It seemed like Emily was finally starting to catch on, Bray held something in his hands as he continued to speak to her.

"Emily... I absolutely mean it when I say this... I'm in love with you Emily. All I want is for you to know that you are safe and that you are loved... You mean the world to me Emily, I'm in love with you and the one thing I wanted to do while we were here, was ask you to be my wife. Emily... Will you Marry Me?"

Emily was surprised at this. This was the first time Bray had ever said that he loved her, not only that but he was asking her to marry him. Her heart was racing and she wanted nothing more than to marry Bray, but there was still something on her mind that kept her from going through with it. She started crying because she was about to give Bray an answer that he didn't want to hear. She felt guilty because Bray had done so much for her and yet she couldn't marry him.

" I... I can't."

Bray felt his heart drop, but Emily kept talking.

"I'm... so sorry Bray. I do love you... but I can't marry you. Please don't be upset with me."

"I'm not... I'm not upset with you, just surprised. I don't understand."

"Bray... I really do love you, but all of this just happened out of nowhere. I'm just not ready... I need more time. Please don't hate me... please understand."

Bray still wanted to respect Emily's wishes, even if that meant that he had to lose her.

"I don't hate you... that's something that will never happen. Even if we're never married, or never together... know that... my love for you will never end."

Emily had been crying, she was afraid of how Bray would respond. Bray still took her in his arms and held her for a moment. He wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek, looked at the ring and then back at her, placed it in her hand and gently kissed her. He managed to smile even though his whole world had come crashing down.

"Keep it... Just in case... This ring, and my heart will forever belong to you... and only you."

Emily held onto the ring and started making her way back to the cabin alone. Bray watched her walk away, he watched her take the ring, as long as she had the ring, his hope was still alive. She pretty much already had everything packed up because they would have to leave early the next day so that the next people could come. She packed up what little bit of stuff she had left to pack up, she looked at the ring for a moment as she thought about what she was doing, closed her eyes as she started to fight back tears again. She put the ring in with the rest of her stuff and then walked out of the cabin, got in her car and started driving to the next city for Raw. It was back to reality, but could she really handle reality without Bray? He returned to the cabin and saw her leaving, he wondered if she was leaving because he had scared her away, he felt like he had done something wrong. Emily said that she wasn't ready and that she needed more time, but was that the real reason why she wouldn't marry him? Once Emily left Bray packed up his things and started driving, only he wasn't driving to the next city for Raw. He decided that he needed time to think about things too. The best way to do that was for him to go home. He wondered where things went wrong and if he would ever get another chance with Emily, he wondered if there was anything he could do to win her heart. A song came on the radio and as he listened, the song only reminded him of Emily.

The song he listened to is called Over, by Blake Shelton.

(Intro)

"If I could I would dare, feed your dreams and starve your fears. If I could light the world, we could sit and watch it burn. We could fall asleep inside the glow."

(Chorus)

"So tell me what I gotta do to win you over. You'll never have to wonder if you need another. You'll never have to wonder if I understand, and every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out. Uh huh."

(Second verse)

"If I could take you in, feeling you deep beneath my skin. Then I could slip away, with you as the poison in my veins. But I don't wanna fall asleep alone, and wake up knowing that I died without the one."

(Chorus)

"So tell me what I gotta do to win you over. You'll never have to wonder if you need another. You'll never have to wonder if I understand, and every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out. Uh huh."

"So tell me what I gotta do to win you over. You'll never have to wonder if you need another. You'll never have to wonder if I understand, and every time you reach for me you'll find a hand out. Uh huh."

"If I could I would dare, feed your dreams and starve your fears."

(To be continued.)


	40. Chapter 40

Sister of The Shield

Chapter Forty

Emily's emotions were all over the place, she was so confused. She made it to the arena a few hours before Raw started. She unpacked her supplies in the medical room and then just sat down thinking to himself quietly. Dean and Roman hadn't arrived yet so Emily was on her own. Emily had the ring Bray gave her. She took it out, looked at it and started crying a little as she thought about him. He said that the ring, and his heart would forever belong to her.

"I'm so confused, my heart is telling me one thing, but my head is telling me something else... I was definitely surprised yesterday, not only did Bray tell me that he loved me, but he also purposed to me. It was the first time that he had told me that he loved me... It was something I've been waiting to hear, I just wasn't sure if I was supposed to tell him first. It just seemed like the proposal came out of nowhere. Maybe I wasn't ready for it... I should have been... Bray has done so much for me... It should have been obvious that he loved me and wanted to marry me. I love him... I know I do, why did I run away from him?"

Emily was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the doorway. She noticed that it was Seth and her eyes went wide with fear. Seth hadn't come by in months since her last panic attack, she almost forgot that Seth still worked with WWE. Seth noticed the look of fear on her face.

"Easy Emily... I'm keeping my distance, I'm just here to talk. I'm surprised... Bray isn't here with you?"

"Something came up... He proposed to me... I wasn't ready."

"So... You and Bray aren't together anymore?"

"I needed time to think. You say that you're a changed man, but don't be getting any ideas of winning me back."

"I came here to apologize again... It's been almost a year since what happened... Also for your panic attack that happened the last time you saw me... At first... I did love you, but at some point something just snapped in my head and I did things that I shouldn't have done. If I was in my right mind, I would have never hurt you."

Emily was mostly listening to his words, she didn't notice him getting closer until he gently grabbed her hand.

"If I could take back what I did I would... Then I wouldn't need to be asking for your forgiveness or for another chance... If I had treated you right... Maybe you would still love me and maybe I could have been the one asking for your hand."

They were both quiet for a moment, before Emily met Bray, she would have loved to have heard this from Seth, but things were different now. Seth had shown his true colors and Bray had been there for her many times when no one else was. She slowly moved her hand out his.

"I'm sorry Seth... there was a time that I loved you, but I've moved on and I think it would be best if you did the same... I love Bray, and if there is anyone I'm marrying, it's him. It has been a while since we've seen each other, I've had time to think... Maybe you have changed, or maybe it's just my religious ways, but I forgive you... But it's like I said before... I moved on, I love Bray... More than I thought I could love anyone."

"Ok... I understand... Thank you Emily... I don't deserve your forgiveness, but you did it anyway. This was the closure I was looking for. You really don't need to look over your shoulder anymore, I don't wish any harm to you. Part of the deal I made with Triple H was he would give me my job back, but only if I went to therapy. It has been one of the best things I've ever done. I'm less angry, I'm happier, and I've changed for the better."

"Oh... Well congrats... Best of luck with things."

"Thanks, same to you."

Seth left and it seemed like the awkwardness went with him. Usually things didn't end well between a person's ex. It seemed a bit awkward, but nice at the same time, Seth and Emily wishing each other the best in their future. Emily had come a long way since the last time she saw Seth, she stayed calm for the most part and didn't have a panic attack just from seeing him. It was the closure they needed. Emily didn't exactly know what to think about that, but soon her thoughts returned to Bray until Roman came in.

"Hey Emily... Bray's not here?"

"No... I messed up... Things were going great over the weekend, I was so happy with him... He even told me that he loved me... He proposed to me."

"You didn't say yes?"

"I wanted to... I love Bray, but something stopped me from saying yes. I'm... afraid."

Roman thought he knew the reason.

"Look Emily... I haven't always liked Bray, but he treats you right, you're happy with him... Happier with him than you are now."

"You've always been there for me growing up when I went through a bad breakup, but this isn't about you not liking Bray... This is about me and my fear of being alone."

"Then you should have accepted his proposal."

"He gave me the ring anyway... I told him that I needed more time. He gave it to me anyway. Once I found out about my real mom having cancer... My dad left her because he didn't want to watch her die... I'm just afraid that I could end up the same way. Even if something like a deadly disease happens to me... I don't want to end up alone when I die, especially if someone that supposedly loved me left me."

"Look... I admit... Bray isn't that bad of a guy, you said yourself that you loved him, and he loves you. I would want you with him before I would want you with anyone else. I've seen you two together, from a guys point of view, I think it would be a mistake to go your separate ways. He gave you the ring so that either means that he's given up completely or he's willing to wait for you to see if you change your mind. From a guys point of view... I think you should find him and tell him what you're feeling."

Emily smiled and hugged Roman.

"Thanks Roman... I think I will."

Raw had already started, but it was just the opening segment. She went searching for Bray, the first place she thought about looking was the place where he did his promos. She only hoped that Bray would talk to her let alone want to see her. This was the second time she had pushed him away... Sooner or later he would get tired of waiting and move on. She looked in the room where Bray did his promos only to find Luke Harper. He usually didn't talk very much, but he had something on his mind. He didn't exactly look happy to see her, his tone was dark and harsh.

"Why are you here?"

"I... I was looking for Bray."

"He's not here."

"Well... Doesn't he have a match later?"

"He was supposed to... But he's not here... Because of you."

Emily felt guilty... It was a bad situation if you were scheduled for a match and didn't show up. Luke seemed upset with her.

"He's really risking his career by not being here... It's your fault he's not here... You broke his heart you know."

Emily was getting a little annoyed now and fired back at him.

"I know ok! I messed up! I feel terrible... All I want to do is fix this."

Luke seemed to back down now knowing that he had been a bit harsh with her.

"Go to him... Fix him, and bring him back where he belongs."

It was usually the other way around... Bray was usually the one that tried to fix people. Emily realized now that this affected Bray more than she thought. She looked for the main doctor in charge and told him that something important came up and she needed to leave. She was packing up her things when Roman came back in to check on her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. Bray isn't here... I have to see him.."

Even though Emily's emotions were all over the place, she still managed to laugh about something.

"Bray would always say to find him, or to follow the buzzards... That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Emily gave Roman a hug and went on her way. She told him that she probably wouldn't make it to Smackdown. Emily had only been to Bray's house a few times and couldn't remember the address. Emily spent the next day or so driving to New Orleans. When they first started dating, she remembered the day they spent in New Orleans. She smiled as the memories of that day returned, riding carnival rides, playing games, the food, music and dancing. At the end of they day, that was the day she kissed him. She remembered the swamp tour they went on, and remembered Bray saying that if the tour kept following the swamp all they way to the end, it would end up near Bray's backyard. Once she parked her car, she went to ask someone about taking a swamp tour to the very end of the swamp, but they told her that they only went so far. They gave her the location of somewhere boats were rented. Emily paid to rent a boat and started riding through the swamp. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared. She was alone and the sounds around her made her feel uncomfortable. Meanwhile Bray was down by the swamp fishing, this was something he did when he had a lot on his mind. He wasn't really interested in fishing, he just wanted to clear his mind. It had now been three days since Bray saw Emily... He had proposed to her and scared her off. He sat by the edge of the swamp as he thought to himself.

"Where did it all go wrong? It's only been three days, and already it feels like a lifetime without her. I just couldn't bring myself to the arena and see her knowing that she doesn't want to be with me and that she doesn't love me the same way I love her. I gave her the ring, hoping that one day she will come back to me. Maybe I scared her away by telling her that I love her and proposing to her. She said she wasn't ready, but was that the only reason? I thought she had come so far, I thought she was ready. She seemed so happy, it had almost been a year since we first started dating. Of course, I need to remember everything she's been through with Seth. Maybe she does need more time, she did say that she loved me. She seemed afraid to tell me no, like she was afraid that I would hurt her. I'm not Seth... I wouldn't hurt her just because I don't get my way... I wouldn't hurt her at all, I wouldn't force her to do something she didn't want to do. I must admit... It hurts like hell not to have her here right now. Maybe she only said that she loved me to let me down easy... In the end... Does she see me any different than anyone else. Does she just see me as a monster? Maybe a man like me wasn't meant to find love. I gave her the ring anyway... I just couldn't hang onto it and think about what could have been... The life we could have had together. I told her that my love for her would never end... I meant it, I gave her the ring... The ring, and my heart will forever belong to her... Even if we are never married or never together. Life can be cruel... Without Emily... A piece of me is missing. I'm like the Tin Man searching for a heart, or I'm like one of those pirates from The Pirates of The Caribbean that locked his heart in a box."

Bray finally stopped thinking and put his hands over his face and wiped his tears away. If anyone knew he was crying, no one would take him seriously in the ring. Here he was... The New Face of Fear crying over a broken heart. He didn't care... He was frustrated, took a rock and threw it as far as he could. He watched and heard it as it splashed in the water. He then wiped his face again as the tears returned. What he didn't know was that Emily was closer than he thought. There was a certain part of the swamp where the water flowed faster at one place than it did another, then with it being a swamp, it wasn't exactly the cleanest. Something got caught in the engine and the boat's controls stopped working. This was a problem because up ahead there were several big rocks that could easily knock the boat over. Emily tried to remain calm, there were oars in the boat and she tried to row the boat in the direction she wanted it to go, but there were too many rocks in the way and ended up hitting the biggest one. The boat didn't flip over, but it started rocking uncontrollably and a big piece of the boat had come off, she realized then that the boat wasn't going to stay floating very long, and she screamed as the boat continued rocking and started to sink. This wasn't the only problem... Her screaming had gained the attention of an alligator not too far away. It started growling at her and started to head for the water. Emily was freaking out now and screaming at the top of her lungs. Bray's house wasn't too far from here, he thought he heard screaming, and was curious as to what was going on and where it was coming from. He got up and quickly ran to where the screaming was coming from. He then figured it out, it was Emily, her boat was sinking and an alligator had come up to her. She was trying to stay afloat, and not get eaten by the alligator so she had one of the oars and she was screaming as she was hitting it, trying to make it go away, but all she was doing was making it angrier.

"Emily!"

Emily looked over and saw Bray.

"Bray!"

Bray then jumped into the water in hopes of distracting the alligator. The alligator wasn't fooled, it wanted Emily as a snack. Bray was close now and tackled the alligator, as this was happening, the alligator's large tail smacked into what was left of the boat and caused Emily to lose her balance and fall into the water. She screamed as she fell into the water, she wasn't the best swimmer and struggled for her life in the water. Finally she had reached a point where there was part of a tree that had fallen, she grabbed onto a branch that was sticking out and held onto it for dear life. She then managed to pull herself to shore. She didn't see everything that happened, but once she got to shore she still saw Bray wrestling with the alligator. She was worried about Bray, but he had the situation under control. He had wrestled many alligators before coming to WWE and only became better as his skills improved. He finally tossed the alligator's lifeless body aside like it was nothing and then made his way to shore. Emily couldn't take it anymore, after driving for over a day and after this scare with the alligator, she started running to him.

"Bray!"

They were both soaking wet from being in the water, but neither of them seemed to care. Once Bray heard Emily calling out his name and saw her running towards him, he started making his way to her.

"Are you crazy Emily?! You could have gotten yourself killed!... I could have lost you."

They finally got to each other and Emily wrapped her arms around him and kissed him like her life depended on it. Emily couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes as she started talking to him.

"Bray... I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you... I was stupid for walking away."

"What were you doing out there Emily?"

"I had to come see you... I couldn't remember your street address for my GPS, but remember you saying that the Swamp from New Orleans ended not too far from your backyard so I decided to follow the swamp..."

"There is a reason why the swamp tours never go this far... It is because the swamp flows faster between the rocks, this is alligator territory. I'm just so glad I found you when I did... Don't you scare me like that again Emily."

"When I was at the arena for Raw, I wanted to talk to you, but I should have known that you would be upset with me."

"I wasn't upset with you... I needed time to think like you did, I do my best thinking out here. It also hurt... Knowing that I would have to return to work with you there. I couldn't do it. These last three days... have been hell without you."

"I know... And I'm so sorry Bray... I never should have left. I made a mistake. You've always been so good to me Bray. I came back because I needed to see you... To ask you for forgiveness."

"There's nothing to forgive... You had been through a lot... We had been through a lot together, but you said that you wasn't ready."

"That wasn't exactly it..."

"Then why... Why did you leave me?"

"Because I was stupid... I was afraid..."

Bray's heart dropped at this.

"Afraid... I see. I knew the rest of the world saw me as a monster, but I thought you were different."

"No Bray, it's not like that... It's not you I'm afraid of... Ever since I was little, when my mom first brought me to the orphanage... I thought I was only going to be there for a little while, but she never came back... I was left there... Scared and alone with a bunch of people I didn't know. Then... I found out that my dad... He left my mom because she had cancer. She was dying and he didn't want to watch her die... If I end up with a deadly disease... The last thing I would want to happen... Would be abandoned by someone that supposedly loved me and die alone. I'm just... So afraid of being abandoned."

"It may have happened with your parents, but that doesn't mean the same thing will happen to you... I would never abandon you... When I asked you to marry me... It was because I had every intention of spending the rest of my life with you... And I would still like to."

Emily still had the ring with her. She kept it close ever since he gave it to her. She took it out of her pocket and held it in her hand.

"I've thought about you a lot since that day. This is the second time I've made the mistake of pushing you away. I've held onto it since the day you gave it to me... I'm tired of being afraid... You told me that you loved me that day and surprised me. I love you Bray... My heart wanted to say yes... It's just after a while... You would get tired of putting up with me or get tired of waiting on me... Or stop loving me."

"Never... I never stop loving you. It's been three days since I've last seen you... Three days, three years, or the rest of my life... I would wait for you forever. Just because things didn't go the way I hoped before doesn't mean that I couldn't try again..."

Bray held her hand and felt for the ring. It wasn't exactly a romantic location, but Bray went down on one knee in front of her and looked up into her eyes.

"Emily... I love you more than anything else in this world... My worst fear is losing you forever. I promise you Emily... I swear on my very life that I would never abandon you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Now and forever... Emily... Will You Marry Me?"

Emily's heart was beating hard and fast, she had tears in her eyes again. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She held a hand up to her face as she started shaking her head.

"Yes!... Yes I will Bray! I love you!"

They smiled at each other, Bray gently slid the ring on her finger. Emily looked at the ring and then back at Bray, it just seemed right. Then Bray took her in his arms as they kissed each other. They were still soaking wet from the water, but Bray was so overwhelmed with excitement, he picked her up and spun her around. Emily laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. They walked along the shore back to Bray's house, they both showered and changed and then Bray took Emily to go pick up her car and brought her back to his house. It would be a few days before Raw again, they wouldn't have to travel far. Bray would worry about the consequences of missing his match later. Right now he planned on enjoying time with his fiancé. They decided to go to New Orleans to celebrate, they enjoyed food, rides, games, and danced together. They shared many smiles, laughter, and kisses together. Six months later, Emily, Bray, and all of their family and friends gathered together at a church. Both Emily's adopted father and biological father walked her down the aisle. It was the happiest day of her life, and Bray kept his word... His vow to her was to stay by her side, to be her protector, and for her to know that she is loved. Finally after they were married and the wedding party was going on, Bray and Emily shared their first dance as a married couple.

The song they danced, which I think is perfect for them, is called I Swear by John Michael Montgomery.

(Intro)

"I see the questions in your eyes, I know what's weighing on your mind. But you can be sure I know my part, cause I'll stand beside you through the years. You'll only cry those happy tears, and though I'll make mistakes, I'll never break your heart."

(Chorus)

"I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there. I swear, like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. For better or worse, till death do us part, I'll love you with every beat of my heart, I swear."

(Second Verse)

"I'll give you everything I can, I'll build your dreams with these two hands. We'll hang some memories on the wall. And when, there's silver in your hair, won't have to ask if I still care, cause as time turns the page, my love won't age at all."

(Chorus)

"I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there. I swear, like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. For better or worse, till death do us part, I'll love you with every beat of my heart, I swear."

"I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there. I swear, like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. For better or worse, till death do us part, I'll love you with every beat of my heart, I swear."

"I swear."

Once the song was over,, they kissed and everyone that was there clapped and cheered for them. This wasn't just the perfect day for Emily, but also for Bray because they had found each other and promised to love each other until the end. With both of them being in WWE, there was really no need for two vehicles, Emily would always travel with Bray since they always went to the same place. Even though they didn't always get to stay there, Emily came to love Bray's home. She found the land to be beautiful, but it was even better when she got to enjoy it with the man she would spend her future with. Emily's life was complete now. She had grown up with an adopted family that loved and cared for her, but she grew up with so many unanswered questions and things that bothered her. Finally after twenty four years, Emily had been reunited with her brother and met her biological father. She had suffered a lot of heartache through the years, but found someone that would love her no matter what, and understood her more than anyone else. Bray had also found love, he wasn't ever sure if he would because he thought that the world saw him as a monster. Emily had been very accepting of him from the beginning, even when her brothers in The Shield weren't. They were united by having a common enemy, but all they really wanted to do was look after Emily. Dean and Roman learned that Bray wasn't crazy, and that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. Even though Seth had changed, he would never win Emily back, Dean and Roman, as well as Bray would still watch out for Seth from time to time. They would watch him to make sure that he didn't slip up and try anything with Emily. Eventually Roman and his family had accepted Bray, he was so good to Emily. They were perfect for each other. Two of WWE's most dominant groups that have had war with each other were now living together peacefully, Bray Wyatt, the leader of The Wyatt Family, and Emily, The Sister of The Shield united as one.

(This is technically the end, but I have a bonus chapter.)


	41. Chapter 41

Sister of The Shield

Bonus Chapter

It had been three months since Bray and Emily were married, she continued her work as a nurse. During one of his matches, Bray was fighting Dean Ambrose. Dean had got a little extreme in his match and hit Bray in the head with a kendo stick. Bray seemed dazed and confused for a moment as he went into a corner and felt at his head. It seemed like he didn't know where he was until a ref came to check on him. His head was busted open and bleeding so the ref told Dean to back up for a moment as he wiped the blood from Bray's head. Once the ref came over to Bray that was when it all came back to him and he remembered what he was doing, he pushed the ref away and charged at Dean Ambrose. It was a live house show, a non-televised event and usually the babyface won. The match went on for a little longer until Dean caught Bray with a Dirty Deeds and pinned him for the win. The fact that in his finisher Bray's head hit the ground didn't help him very much. After he was pinned he lay looking up at the lights confused again. Most of the crowd had started to leave, but some stayed and looked on concerned. Refs came to check up on him again, Emily usually waited backstage, but was called to come out. She entered the ring concerned now and got down beside Bray, putting her hand on his cheek. He saw the lights above him and all the people in the ring around him, but focused his attention on Emily. Most of the crowd had left so Emily began talking to him.

"Bray?... Honey look at me. Can you see me? Can you hear me?"

Bray was out of it, he laughed at reached his hand up to Emily's face. Emily knew Bray wasn't himself, but thought it was sweet anyway by what he said.

"You're an angel."

Emily smiled with what he said, but knew she had to help him.

"Listen honey... We're going to help you out of the ring and to the back. Ok?"

"Ok."

Bray seemed to come back to reality as he he was helped to the back by referees. He was brought to the medical room. Emily had to put stitches in his head from when he was busted open by Dean Ambrose. Bray felt at his head, it was beating like a drum. He felt dizzy, and still a bit dazed but he was more aware of his surroundings. He was very sensitive to light and sound at the moment. Bray was sitting and Emily came over to him, tilted his head up and looked into his eyes. It was already clear to her what was going on. She gave Bray an ice pack for his pounding head.

"Bray?... Can you hear me now?"

Bray was slow to respond since his head was hurting, but he answered her.

"Yes sweetheart, I can hear you."

"What happened out there?"

Bray had to think for a moment, he closed his eyes as he tried to relieve the pain in his head. His delayed response worried her, she was worried that maybe he was having memory problems. He then looked at her as he tried to calm himself.

"It's all a big blur, one minute I'm on the attack on Dean Ambrose... The next thing I know, something hits me between the eyes. I kind of lost track of where I was and what I was doing. I shook it off once a ref came over to me. I ran at Ambrose... We fought for a while, he hits Dirty Deeds and I was kind of lost after that. Then the next thing I remember... I was seeing a bunch of bright light, and you were there... You looked just like an angel... Coming to save me."

Emily smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Aw... Even when you're not feeling well, you're still sweet to me Bray."

"Well... You are my angel... I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"Aw Bray... If anyone is lucky, it's me."

It was quiet for a moment as she looked at him, she didn't really want to tell him, but he needed to know.

"Bray... I'm already sure of this, I've seen the symptoms thousands of times... You have a concussion."

Bray didn't seem upset like she thought he would, in fact, he seemed strangely calm.

"What are the symptoms?"

"Well... You seem dizzy and confused, I'm sure you have a headache, you were hit in the head, delayed reaction... Plus I know you... I know when something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes, you're not quite yourself."

"I've had a concussion before, but it's been a while."

"But you are aware of aware of WWE's concussion policy... It is company policy that you be sent home. You are to remain at home until you are cleared to compete."

"So... I guess I'm going home then?"

"Yes, but you're not driving. It's not safe to drive with a concussion."

Bray started to move.

"Surely it's not that bad."

Bray goes to stand up, felt dizzy, then sat back down.

"Maybe I should wait a little longer."

"Take it easy... Don't go so fast."

"I guess I'll have one of the boys drive me home."

"No... I'm coming with you. I want to be there with you. I love my job, but you're my number one priority. I'm just the backup nurse anyway."

"What do you mean just the backup nurse? You do a damn good job, you're the best nurse WWE has."

"Well I'm coming home with you, not just to take care of you, but also because it will get a little lonely here without you... I'd miss you too much."

Bray smiled at this and pulled her in for a gentle and passionate kiss. They were a long way from home, Emily grew tired of driving, usually they would switch when the other got tired of driving, but since Bray couldn't drive, Emily decided to stay at a hotel for the night. Bray was tired as lay in the bed as he waited for Emily. She unpacked some of her things and turned around and noticed that Bray was staring at her. He would get this loving look on his face that caused her to blush.

"What?"

"You... You're so beautiful Emily... You really did look like an angel when I was looking up at you in the ring."

Emily felt touched by what he was saying, but still felt concerned.

"You really worried me out there Bray... When one of the refs came back to get me, I knew it must have been something serious."

"I'll be ok in a few days or a week or so."

Emily came over to him.

"Here... Sit up for a minute."

Bray was curious as to what she was doing, but did as he asked. She went up behind him and started massaging his shoulders and back.

"Oh... Thanks Emily, but I should be the one massaging you since you worked all week."

"I'm fine. I don't know if this helps, but I hope it at least makes you feel good."

"It does, but why don't you come over here and relax?"

Emily was tired and decided to lay down beside him. As she lay down facing him, he moved a few strands of hair out of her face. There had been something on his mind, it was something they had never really addressed.

"Emily... There is something I've been thinking about, but we've never really talked about it."

"What is it?"

"Well... The way you take care of people... The way you take care of me, it just makes me love you that much more. One thing we've never really talked about... Is having a family together. I know what you've been through so I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do. You're a loving and caring person and I just think you would make a beautiful mother. I wanted to get your view."

"I haven't always thought about it, but I've been thinking about it lately... I always thought maybe you weren't interested in starting a family. I mean after all, it would probably be hard being on the road and trying to start a family. But... You really think I would make a good mother?"

"Oh definitely. If you want something bad enough, you do whatever it takes, but family comes first."

Emily was a bit scared as the memory of what Serh did came back to her. The only difference is Seth never loved her, and only cared about satisfying his own selfish desires. Bray loved her, he had always been good to her, he had proved time and time again how much he cared for her. They were married now after all, if there was anyone that she wanted to have a family with, it was Bray. She then smiled and snuggled close to him, then kissed him. They seemed to lose themselves in the kiss, Bray stopped before they lost control.

"Are you sure you want to do this Emily?"

Emily gave him a sweet smile before kissing him again. The kiss soon became needy, they only stopped for air. Their bodies danced together that night and they became connected in the closest way possible. It was in a way that connected not only their bodies, but their souls as well. By the end of it, they said their I love yous and cuddled close together, sleeping in each other's arms. A few weeks later, Bray was cleared to compete and they returned to work. Emily had not been feeling well. At first she passed it off as a stomach bug, then she finally decided to go to a doctor. Bray had been worried about her. She went to see a doctor and it was then that she figured out that she was pregnant. It was kind of shocking to find out. She was excited, but also a bit nervous, this was a new chapter in life. Emily had seemed stressed out all day and now Bray asked her if anything was wrong.

"Emily... What's on your mind?"

"Well I haven't been feeling well in the last few days, I went to see a doctor today... I'm not sure how you'll take it..."

"It fine sweetheart... Just come right out and tell me."

Emily actually smiled at him and put her hand on her belly.

"We're having a baby. I'm pregnant Bray."

Bray then laughed with joy, picked her up and spun her around, then kissed her."

"Is it true?"

Emily smiled even bigger now at his reaction.

"it is..."

Bray then put his hand on her belly.

"This is amazing... This is the beginning of our own little family. How far along are you?"

"About two and a half weeks."

Bray just couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear.

"What did I do to deserve you? You are truly an angel... I on the other hand... I'm a dark and wicked soul."

"No... No your not Bray, that's just your on screen character. You would be a great daddy. You've always loved and cared about me. Wicked? No way, you're a teddy bear.. I just know... You're going to be a strong and protective daddy."

"Now... We can have a legit Wyatt Family of our own."

Nine months later, three days before Wrestlemania, Bray was training hard and getting into shape, when Emily suddenly cried out.

"Bray!"

Bray stopped what he was doing and ran over to her.

"What's going on? Are you hurt?"

"Call an ambulance! My water just broke! The baby is coming!"

Bray called for an ambulance and five minutes later, one arrived and took them to the hospital. It was actually eight hours later before she actually had the baby. They wanted to be surprised so she had asked for the gender of the baby not to be revealed. Going through childbirth was the most painful thing she had ever experienced, but in the end, it was all worth it. Her cries of pain were not the only sounds in the room as their new born baby girl gave out her first cries into the world. After the tests were run, their healthy baby girl was handed to them for the first time.. They decided that her name would be Macy. Now Bray had Emily and Macy and kissed them both. He was so proud that he had a little family of his own. Joy filled his heart as Macy reached for him and smiled. He was even more overjoyed when Dada was the first word she said. I'm a way, having a family showed that Bray had a soft side, but it was the side that he preferred. He was more than just The Face of Fear, he was a husband and a father, sworn to love, care and protect his family that he loved more than life itself.

(The End)


End file.
